Scarlettale
by rocioam7
Summary: Scarlett jugaba junto con su amiga Bianca a Undertale, todo transcurría de forma normal hasta que una fuerza inexplicable las llevó dentro del juego sin previo aviso. Ahora deberán sobrevivir con la ayuda de sus conocimientos acerca de la historia... y una flor muy insistente se dedicará a interponerse en todo el trayecto sin saber la verdad detrás de lo que realmente sucede...
1. ¿Una bienvenida? ¡No lo creo!

Fanfic basado en "Undertale"

Nota: Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a Toby Fox; solamente el fanfic y mis OCs Scarlett Abyles y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Summary: Scarlett jugaba junto con su amiga Bianca a Undertale, todo transcurría de forma normal hasta que una fuerza inexplicable las llevó dentro del juego sin previo aviso. Ahora deberán sobrevivir con la ayuda de sus conocimientos acerca de la historia... y una flor muy insistente se dedicará a interponerse en todo el trayecto.

¡Puede contener SPOILERS! Estás avisado/a . ~

 **Aviso IMPORTANTE** : La historia se centra antes de la llegada de Frisk. Es una clase de parodia con un poco de drama de por medio así que no busquen detalles exactos ya que no estará basada al 100% de la trama original. Pero si respetará hechos importantes del juego. El fanfic no será lineal necesariamente, y los personajes principales serán mis dos OCs y Flowey.

 **Nota:** Posiblemente en este fanfic se combinará Comedia/Terror en varios aspectos. Desde situaciones dramáticas hasta cómicas. Y no me adentraré en toda la historia oficial, solamente en las partes que quiero utilizar.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

* * *

Scarlettale

CAP 1 ¿Una bienvenida? ¡No lo creo!

El lugar en donde aparecieron las dos chicas era muy familiar... y no era de para menos, ya que era la zona de origen al comenzar una nueva partida. Bianca bajó lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con una gran cantidad de flores color oro a sus pies... Habían terminado sobre la vegetación al igual que Frisk en la historia original.

Scarlett: Esto es malo... Sabes lo que va a pasar si no salimos rápido de aquí... ¿No?. (Mirando a su alrededor nerviosa)

Bianca: No he jugado tanto como tu este juego... soy toda una Noob D:

Scarlett: Pues menos mal que yo si se que hacer... y como mantenernos a salvo.

Bianca: (Suspira) En este momento hubiera querido haber jugado personalmente Undertale... ¿Qué me va a pasar si me ataca algún enemigo? ¡Jamás lo hice por mi misma! (Asustada)

Scarlett: Mejor no te quejes... podía haber sido mucho, pero muchísimo peor... por ejemplo... podíamos haber sido enviadas a algún juego de Slender... al Outlast... o incluso... a Mogeko Castle. O_o Además... ya pasamos suficiente en esa loca pizzeria con animatrónicos homicidas...

Bianca: Si... nada sería peor que eso. (Con una mirada traumada) LOL

Scarlett: No quiero empeorar la situación... pero no tengo ni idea de como serían los combates... Supongo que seríamos dos contra todos ellos... ¿Nuestra vida también se representará como en el juego? Si es así, de seguro moriremos...

Bianca: ¿Por qué no dices algo positivo? No se... como que eres experta y nos salvarás... esas cosas.

Scarlett: Como sea... Tenemos que salir de este lugar...

Caminaron por el pasillo estrecho hasta que llegaron hasta una zona extrañamente iluminada con un poco de césped destacándose entre tanta oscuridad... mala señal...

Scarlett: Uff... creo que tendremos una visita un poco desagradable... mantén la calma y ten cuidado.

Su amiga asintió temerosa mientras casi al instante una inusual flor dorada parlante salió de la tierra presentándose con una radiante pero falsa sonrisa amigable.

Flowey: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Flowey! ¡Flowey la flor! (Sin borrar su expresión)

Ambas chicas se miraron con complicidad ante su alegre presentación... lo cual llamó la atención de aquella flor.

Flowey: Ustedes son nuevas en el subterráneo... ¿No es así?.

Scarlett: Si... claro... (Responder entrecortadamente)

Flowey: Deben estar confundidas... ¡Alguien tiene que enseñarles como se trabaja aquí!

Y fue en ese momento cuando la chica de ojos albinos se sobresaltó porque ya sabía lo que estaba por venir... ¡Tenía que evitarlo enseguida!

Scarlett. ¡Oh, no gracias! Ya conocemos muy bien todas las reglas... (Retrocediendo unos pasos)

Flowey mostró un rostro lleno de confusión...

Flowey: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no son nuevas?... no... yo nunca las había visto aquí antes. (Hablaba mientras intentaba continuar con su actuación inocente)

Scarlett: ¡Mucho gusto en... conocerte! ¡Ya nos vamos! (Mientras le hacía señales a su amiga para escapar)

Pero antes de que lograran rodear a la flor dorada, esta los detiene con sus raíces...

Flowey: ¡Esperen! ¿Por qué huyen? (Con un tono lento acompañado con una sonrisa maliciosa)

Scarlett: ¡Suéltanos! (Intentando librarse de sus ataduras)

El enemigo intentó iniciar el "Modo combate" con ambas humanas, sin embargo no dio resultado alguno... Tan solo para aturdir aún más a la confundida flor.

Flowey: ¡¿P-por qué no funciona?! (Ya con una expresión molesta en su rostro)

Scarlett: ¿Quisiste comenzar una pelea no es así?

Flowey: ¡Si! ¿Qué hicieron? (Enojado)

Scarlett: Absolutamente nada. Quizás influya el hecho de que no somos de esta dimensión... por así decirlo. (Pensativa)

Flowey: ¿Dimensión? ¿De donde son ustedes? (Sorprendido)

Scarlett: De un lugar donde toda esta realidad es solamente un vídeo-juego más...

Flowey: ¿C-cómo lo saben...?

Scarlett: No es muy importante que te de una explicación sobre como se que tu sabes la verdad de este mundo... solo que te des cuenta que nosotras no deberíamos estar aquí para empezar... no sabemos lo que nos pasó... Algo... nos teletransportó a esta realidad... Y ya sabemos todo lo relacionado al pasado, presente y futuros que puede haber... aunque a veces tenemos alguna que otra duda...

Flowey: (Pensado un rato) ¡No importa! ¡Igual absorberé sus almas! (Mostrando su sonrisa llena de dientes filosos)

Scarlett: No lo creo... (Sonriendo)

Durante todo ese rato distrayendo a Flowey había logrado acercarse lo suficiente como para patearle en plena cara provocando que las soltara por completo...

Flowey: ¡Mierd#! ¡Me las pagarás! (Amenazando)

Scarlett: En vez de querer matarnos... ¿Por qué no te callas? (Se acerca más) ¡O te quitaré toda esa determinación que tienes de sobra a patadas! (Con una mirada espeluznante)

Flowey: ¿Crees que me intimidas humana inútil? ¡Eres definitivamente una completa idiota! (Riéndose en la cara)

Scarlett: Bueno... entonces tendré que usar el plan B... (Con una sonrisa malvada)

Flowey: ¿Y cual sería? ¡No podrás derrotarme! (Riendo)

Scarlett: No necesito usar la violencia mi querido Flowey... (Pausa) Porque no hay nada peor en todo el mundo que una fangirl loca por cierto personaje...

Flowey: ¿Q-qué?

Scarlett: Así es... Aunque no lo creas eres mi personaje preferido en todo este friki lugar y quiero demostrarte cuanto te aprecio...~

Flowey: ¡¿?!

Scarlett saltó sobre el desprevenido Flowey mientras Bianca solo se reía de la divertida escena, no tanto para la "pobre" flor. XD

Scarlett: ¡¿Así que te gusta molestar a todos?! ¡Vamos a jugar! (Dándole un abrazo asfixiante)

Flowey: ¡S-suéltame idiota! ¡Agh! (Quejándose)

Scarlett: ¡Si vuelvo a mi dimensión tu te vienes conmigo como mi compañero/mascota!

Flowey: ¡La mascota serás tu! D:

La flor formó de la nada uno de sus "Bolitas de amistad" para lanzarla en dirección de Scarlett, pero ella se desvió a tiempo por lo que terminó impactando contra Flowey lastimándolo un poco...

Scarlett: ¡Ja, irónico, sufriste daños por tu propio ataque! ¿Quién es el idiota ahora? (Burlándose)

Flowey: ¡ARRGHHH! ¡MUERE! (Mientras formaba varios proyectiles más a su alrededor con su sonrisa maligna)

Pero antes de que llegaran a rodearla completamente simplemente saltó hasta el otro extremo evitando el ataque, Flowey al ver esto se desesperó al notar que estaba a punto de ser golpeado con sus propios ataques... de nuevo... Pero para su suerte los esquivó retornando bajo tierra desapareciendo por completo.

Después de un rato todo había regresado a la tranquilidad...

Bianca: Eso estuvo demasiado cerca... ¡¿Por qué siempre eres tan arriesgada?! (Preocupada)

Scarlett: ¿Crees que me perdería la mejor trolleada para mi querida florecita bonita? ¡Claro que no! (Riendo)

En ese momento se escucharon algunos pasos acercándose y de la oscuridad apareció un ser antropomórfico muy interesante...

Scarlett: ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Es Toriel! (Emocionada) :O

Bianca: Wow, Se ve mucho mejor ahora en 3D...

Toriel: ¿Ya me conocían... ? (Confusa)

Scarlett: Supongo que deberemos contarle nuestra historia...

Las tres caminaron a través de los puzzles que estaban en las ruinas mientras hablaban sobre todo lo ocurrido... Vieron a algunos monstruos pero al estar Toriel no se interesaron en luchar. Siguieron así hasta que llegaron finalmente al humilde hogar de Toriel...

Toriel: ¡Bienvenidas a mi residencia! Espero que sea de su agrado... Ya que se quedarán por siempre aquí... (Susurrando apenas audible la última parte)

Scarlett: (Mirando la habitación) ¡Es increíble! ¡Es encantador en su forma realista! (Asombrada)

Bianca: Es hermosa, aunque repleta de esas... flores amarillas... (Nerviosa) D:

Toriel: ¿No te gustan? (Intrigada)

Bianca: No es eso... es que... tuve malas experiencias... ehmmm... (No duermo, la flor me come, no dormir Flowey me come... logro desbloqueado... "Un nuevo trauma además de FNAF" FINALIZADO) XD

Scarlett: No te preocupes por ella, es muy nerviosa. (Pausa para ver aquellas flores) En mi opinión son preciosas, y me hacen recordar a mi personaje favorito... jeje.(Inserte fangirl face aquí) ¬u¬

Toriel: ¿Les gustaría comer una rebanada de pastel de caramelo y canela? Está recién hecho. (Feliz)

Ambas asintieron animadas ante la pregunta, por lo que inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la cocina... mientras las dos humanas se habían quedado junto a las escaleras...

Scarlett: Sabes... lo más probable es que se niegue a dejarnos ir de su casa... tenemos que solucionar ese problemita...

Bianca: ¿Y no quieres quedarte con ella? ¡De seguro nos tratará muy bien!

Scarlett: Nosotras no pertenecemos al juego... tenemos que salir si o si.

Bianca: Además... a decir verdad, no quiero a esa flor stalkeadora cerca... D:

Scarlett: Ok, déjame verificarlo... (Gira su cabeza hasta la salida de la casa... ¿Y qué encuentra? ¡Adivinen! ¡A Flowey!) ¡Sip, tienes razón! (Dirigiéndose a donde estaba la flor pero se escondió bajo tierra) ¡Sabemos que nos estás siguiendo! ¡Sal de ahí cobarde! (Gritando)

Flowey: (Saliendo) ¡No soy cobarde! Solo... precavido. ¬¬

Scarlett: Mmmm... ¿Me sigues porque quieres más amor de una fangirl loca? ~ :)

Flowey: NO O_o,

Scarlett: ¿Entonces... quieres que use la podadora o las tijeras? ¬u¬

Flowey: ¡OMG NO! O_o,,,,,

Scarlett: Jajaj, solo bromeaba... (Pausa para acercarse) Jamás lastimaría a mi personaje preferido... no de esa forma al menos... jeje. ~

Flowey: Yo solo... emmm.. (¿Cómo decir discretamente mis planes...?) ¡Solo... quería ser su amigo! (Simulando una sonrisa)

Scarlett: Si, seguro. Pero no más "Bolitas de amistad" ¿Ok? ¬¬

Flowey: Pero si no las sintieron... ¡Déjense ser cuidadosamente tocadas con ellas...! ¡Son como bolitas de algodón de azúcar con... el AMOR que lo endulza..! (Casi vomitando por lo que acababa de decir)

Scarlett: Si, pero, ya sabemos lo que AMOR significa...

Flowey: ¿En serio? D:

Ambas asienten de inmediato ante su pregunta... (LOVE = LEVEL OF VIOLENCE) :/

Flowey: Bien... parece que ya no las puedo engañar... ¡Pero las mataré cuando estén distraídas! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaj!

Scarlett: Como quieras, total solo eres una flor demente que busca apoderarse de las almas humanas para volverse un dios y bla bla bla...

Flowey: ¡¿C-cómo rayos lo saben?! O_o

Bianca: Ella es una experta, se ha pasado este juego en todos sus finales...

Scarlett: Si, y aunque te conviertas en un semi-dios no ganarás...

Flowey: ¡No lo digas tan alto! ¡No quiero que nadie se entere de mis planes, idiota! (Con una expresión molesta)

Scarlett: Ni que fueras tan estratégico... ya que te la pasas todo el tiempo stalkiando a la gente... ¬¬

Flowey: ¡Ya basta! ¡Tengo mis razones...! (En ese momento apareció Toriel percatándose de la flor)

Toriel: ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¡Desagradable! ¡Más te vale no intentar hacerle daño a estas dos chicas!

Scarlett: No te preocupes, sabemos como manejarlo... ¡¿Puede quedarse con nosotros?! ~ (Poniendo una cara kawaii rompe corazones)

Toriel: Ohhhh, que tierna. Está bien, pero solo porque era imposible decir que no... ¡Pero que no haga nada malo!

Todos fueron hasta una mesa donde Toriel había colocado las rebanadas del pastel de caramelo y canela, todos se sentaron a excepción de Flowey, quien guardaba cierta distancia desconfiado...

Scarlett: Acércate, no seas idiota como tanto te gusta decir. ¬u¬

Flowey: No es un buen lugar para mi. Y esa palabra solo queda bien cuando YO la digo. (Molesto)

Scarlett se levanta de su asiento para ir con la flor color oro...

Scarlett: Vamos, conozco bien tu historia... no te vendría mal dar una oportunidad a alguien más para ayudarte con tu problema... de no tener emociones. (Dijo apenada lo último)

Flowey: Así que, lo sabes... (Suspira) No hay nada que hacer. Eso ya es imposible para mi.

Scarlett: No te des por vencido. Ven con nosotros.(Ofreciendo una mano)

Flowey apartó su mirada un momento, pero por la insistencia de la chica terminó cediendo. Llevó sus raíces alrededor del brazo de la humana mientras se sujetaba para no caer...

Flowey: No pienses que seré bueno contigo... puedo matarte en cualquier momento. (Evadiendo la mirada)

Scarlett: ¡Entendido! (Mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa)

Fue de nuevo hasta la mesa junto con su amiga y Toriel. Flowey las observó desanimado mientras los veía comer. No se sentía bien en un sitio como este. La sensación de soledad lo invadía como siempre lo hacía, incluso aunque en este tiempo no era de ese modo, pero ya era normal para él. Toriel lo observó por unos segundos con una expresión seria, pero al rato fue cambiando a una más tranquila, ya que estaba más confiada de que no iba a atacarlas.

Toriel: Mmmm... ¿Quieres un pedazo también? (Preguntó a la flor indecisa)

Flowey: No. (Dijo firmemente y con mala gana)

Scarlett: ¡No seas así! Toma. (Empujando a la fuerza una cuchara con pastel a la boca del nombrado)

Flowey: ¡Umhnn! (Quejándose por el acto, hasta finalmente tragarlo quedando en un completo silencio)

Scarlett: ¿Y bien?

Flowey: No quiero hablar al respecto... no lo vuelvas a hacer. (Evadiendo las miradas)

Bianca: Pues no le desagradó ya que no lo escupió... (Dijo tímidamente)

Toriel: Nuh, veo que ya han acabado... mejor limpiaré esto... si quieren pueden ir a la primera habitación del pasillo... pueden dormir allí. (Retirándose)

Bianca: Emmm... Yo mejor iré a dormir... estoy muy cansada. (Sale de la habitación dejando a Scarlett sola con la flor dorada)

Scarlett: Dime la verdad... ¿En serio no te gustó el pastel? ~

Flowey: No tengo por qué responder... además, no estoy acostumbrado a comer alimentos hechos por alguien más... (Molesto)

Scarlett: Deberías cambiar para mejor... no concentrarte en un ciclo sin fin de amargura y soledad.

Flowey: Tu no entiendes... tengo mis razones.

Scarlett: Se más de lo que crees... pero no quiero comenzar una pelea contigo ahora. Así que prefiero evadir el tema.

Flowey: Negarlo solo será una pérdida de tiempo... ¡Solo dilo! (Mostrando una de sus fases agresivas)

Scarlett: ¿Quieres que te diga lo que se sobre ti? ¡Bien! ¡Se que eres una flor sin alma, eres incapaz se sentir compasión o felicidad... o lo que sea. Solamente simulas emociones. Antes de haber renacido a través de un experimento fallido en ese cuerpo eras Asriel Dreemurr, y terminaste así por una historia muy larga y trágica...

Flowey se quedó callado ante sus palabras... se dio cuenta que no mentía... ella lo sabía absolutamente todo en su vida.

Scarlett: Ahora lo sabes. Y quiero que sepas que te apoyo, se por todo el sufrimiento que pasaste... pero no son razones para matar sin piedad.

Flowey se soltó del brazo de la chica pensativo sobre sus palabras... no es que pudieran cambiar su forma de ver la realidad. Pero le llamaba la atención.

La humana se alejó dirigiéndose hacía el dormitorio... pero antes de desaparecer de la vista dio un último mensaje...

Scarlett: No te juzgaré sobre las acciones que has tomado, sin embargo, señalo que todavía no es tarde para cambiar tu rumbo a un mejor destino... Porque jamás llegarás a un final feliz con la matanza y tus deseos de venganza.

Ella se retiró de la habitación dejando a Flowey en silencio... tenía mucho de que pensar.

Unas horas más tarde...

Scarlett se despertó al sentir un cosquilleo en su rostro... tan solo para ver de frente a Flowey...

Scarlett: ¿F-flowey? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No sabes que hora es?... (En voz baja para no despertar a su amiga que estaba descansando en el lado opuesto)

Flowey: Tenemos que hablar... es... importante para mi.

Scarlett se levantó resignada de la cama caminando silenciosamente hasta la puerta impidiendo que Bianca se despertara... no tenía por qué molestarla tan tarde... Ambos terminaron hasta el cuarto con la estantería.

Scarlett: ¿Qué sucede? (Despertándose)

Flowey: Estuve pensando durante este tiempo. Y llegué a una conclusión. Es importante que la escuches.

Scarlett: ¿Y cual es esa?

Flowey: Llegué a la conclusión que tu puedes comprenderme... tal como Chara lo hacía. (Dijo esto último con una sonrisa rota depresiva)

Scarlett sabía que hablar de su hermana adoptiva era un tema delicado para Flowey, después de todo conservaba aquellos recuerdos con ella y a pesar de su muerte, seguía conservando el lazo fuerte que los mantenía "unidos".

Scarlett: Flowey... (Apenada)

Flowey: Estoy seguro de que sabes sobre lo que estoy hablando... sobre quien es.. Chara... (Pausa) Lo se, me es difícil recordar viejos tiempos, donde yo era realmente feliz. Cuando el reino todavía se estaba recuperando de la terrible guerra, sin embargo, con su llegada, todo iba para mejor, ella había traído esperanza al subterráneo... por lo menos hasta ese tráfico día... cuando respiró por última vez. (Bajando su mirada al suelo)

Scarlett quiso decir algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor... pero nada adecuado pasaba por su mente como para hacerlo...

Flowey: Ella fue la primera humana en caer al subterráneo. La encontré perdida y fue en ese momento cuando todo comenzó. Eran buenos tiempos. (Pausa) Éramos muy unidos, tanto que ella me dijo su último deseo antes de su final... el cual era ver una vez más aquellas flores doradas en la villa humana... Absorbí su alma para poder pasar la barrera llevándome su cuerpo hasta aquel lugar. lamentablemente aquellos humanos idiotas creyeron que yo la había matado... y fue en ese entonces cuando... bueno, cuando mi existencia acabó en este cuerpo indeseable. Estoy cansado de ser una flor, de no sentir absolutamente nada, solo el dolor que me trajo el día en que Chara murió. Estoy harto de todos esos monstruos y del subterráneo... yo solo quiero... darle fin a esta miserable vida... sin embargo... algo en mi interior me lo impide... la determinación. (Con un notorio odio en sus palabras) ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar de este modo?.

Scarlett: Flowey.. lamento oírte decir todo esto... pero debes dejarlo atrás... incluso aunque no sea perfecto o parezca no tener salida...

Flowey: No, por eso mismo he tomado una decisión. (Pausa) Tu me haces recordar a Chara de alguna forma que no logro entender... por eso no pienso hacerte daño. Pero no diré lo mismo de nadie más. No pienso cambiar. Usaré el poder de las almas para convertirme en el nuevo dios de este mundo. Y destruir de una vez la barrera para conseguir mi venganza con los humanos al igual que con los monstruos que me han decepcionado.

Scarlett: ¡No puedes hacer tal cosa! (Asustada)

Flowey: Esto es lo que se llama "Estar determinado". Seguiré adelante sin importar que tenga que hacer. (Decidido)

Scarlett: ¡Por favor! ¡No sigas en la negación! ¡Tiene que haber algo que cambie tus propósitos, tu opinión del mundo, la perspectiva de tu existencia! (Desesperada)

Flowey: No, no lo hay...

Scarlett: ¿No puedo hacer algo al respecto? Dices que tengo similitudes con Chara... tiene que haber algo que te ayude a recapacitar... (Nerviosa)

Flowey: Sabes... quizás tengas razón... me he apresurado demasiado en tomar las decisiones... (Pensativo)

Scarlett: ¿Entonces qué harás?

Flowey: ¿Te parece un trato?

Scarlett: ¿Qué clase de trato?

Flowey: Muéstrame que vale la pena seguir viviendo en un mundo tan grotesco, donde es "Matar o ser asesinado". Esas crueles reglas rigen nuestras vidas... ¿Lo comprendes? No hay salida. Pero... si de alguna forma logras hacerme sentir algo... lo que sea, cuando logres cambiarme por completo... en ese momento prometo abandonar mis ideales genocidas a este mundo. (Pausa) Pero si no lo consigues... ¡MATARÉ Y DESTRUIRÉ A TODOS Y CADA UNO A MI ALREDEDOR! (Con su sonrisa despiadada)

Scarlett estaba más que nerviosa... pero estaba obligaba a aceptar el trato.

Scarlett: Acepto el reto. Lograré cambiarte. Pero viajarás conmigo y con Bianca por el subterráneo. ¿De acuerdo?.

Flowey: Trato hecho, pero ya conoces las consecuencias... aunque insisto. No te aniquilaré tan solo por lo que dije anteriormente. Por nada más.

En ese instante se sumergió dentro del suelo, Scarlett todavía no entendía como lo hacía... pero eso no importaba en este momento... tenía que planificar una idea para lograr el objetivo que evitaría el fin del mundo como lo conoce... o este mundo al menos.

La chica regresó de nuevo a su habitación, se volvió a acostar pero antes de quedar dormida escuchó un leve susurro... "No hay tiempo que perder, mejor apresúrate en tomar una decisión".

Varias horas después, fue despertada por su amiga Bianca para avisarle que pronto Toriel les serviría algo de comer... Ella asiente todavía entre sueño y se levanta cansada. Cuando llegó al comedor vio que Bianca ya había ocupado un asiento y todavía Toriel no había llegado... La chica se sienta al lado de su compañera mientras esperan la comida...

En menos de un minuto Flowey apareció de la nada frente a Bianca, la cual se sobresaltó de la impresión del momento...

Flowey: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te asusté? (Con una sonrisa maliciosa)

Bianca: ¡S-si! ¡Eso no fue divertido! (Temerosa)

Scarlett: Hola... Flowey. (Más callada de lo normal, todavía pensando en lo que sucedió el día anterior)

Flowey: ¡Hola Scarlett! ¿Tienes alguna idea en mente el día de hoy? (Regresando a su expresión simulada de alegría)

Scarlett: Si, tenemos que irnos después de comer... hay que informarnos acerca de los diferentes territorios...

Bianca: ¿Cómo se lo dirás a Toriel? Ella... bueno, ya sabes lo que pensará cuando se lo digas... (Preocupada)

Scarlett: Si... lo más probable es que intente evitar que salgamos... (Pensativa)

Flowey: ¿Mmm? Es muy sencillo. Solo tienen que matarla. (Lo dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia y espeluznante)

Bianca: ¡N-no podemos hacer eso! (Aterrada)

Flowey: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Si en este mundo es matar o ser asesinado! (Riendo)

Scarlett: En eso mismo tienes que cambiar de idea... hay que ser pacifista. Tenemos que buscar otra solución... (Pensando)

Flowey: ¡Las dos definitivamente son unas idiotas! ¿Como evaden lo obvio? ¡Tienen que matarla!

Bianca: ¡No! ¡Ella es muy buena! ¡Jamás le haríamos tal cosa! (Depresiva)

Scarlett: Flowey... ¿Recuerdas lo de ayer? (Lo mira un momento con seriedad y ve que comprende a lo que se refiere) Bien, solo déjanos a nosotras sobrevivir a nuestra forma.

Poco después llegó Toriel con un plato repleto de rebanadas del pastel del día anterior...

Toriel: ¡Lo siento por tardar... yo... quería encontrar algo más que ofrecerles... pero lamentablemente no tengo otros alimentos por ahora... llegaron en un mal momento!. (Nerviosa)

Bianca: Emm.. está bien, de todos modos, muchas gracias. (Agradecida)

Scarlett: Lo mismo digo... no te preocupes, de igual forma sigue siendo delicioso. (Feliz)

Flowey: Si..si... Acaben de una vez para largarnos de esta repugnante cueva que llaman "Hogar". (Dijo con odio en sus palabras)

Toriel reaccionó mal al escuchar que planeaban irse... se levantó inmediatamente de su asiento con una expresión asustada...

Toriel: N-no estarán pensando en irse... ¿V-verdad? (Nerviosa)

Flowey: ¡Claro que piensan irse, idiota! ¿Crees que querrían quedarse contigo? (Con una sonrisa malvada y burlona)

Toriel se vio ofendida por el insulto, sin embargo dirigió su atención a las dos chicas humanas con una mirada apenada...

Scarlett: Lo sentimos... pero tenemos que regresar a nuestro verdadero mundo... a nuestra realidad... (Triste)

Bianca: Sería hermoso vivir aquí contigo... pero no podemos hacerlo... (Bajando la cabeza)

Toriel: Entiendo... (Pausa) ¿No hay nada que las haga cambiar de opinión? (Con un tono frío)

Ambas negaron con la cabeza lentamente...

Toriel: Está bien... esperen aquí... terminen de comer... yo.. yo... tengo algo que hacer. (Sale de la habitación)

Scarlett: ¡No, ella quiere destruir nuestra única salida de las ruinas! (Nerviosa)

Bianca. ¡Tenemos que hacer algo o ella...! (Pero fue interrumpida por la flor color oro)

Flowey: No se preocupen, yo me encargaré de esa tarea tan fácil... (Mencionó riendo macabramente mientras desaparecía de la vista de las chicas)

Scarlett: ¡Oh NO! ¡Va a intentar asesinarla! (Gritando)

Ambas corrieron hasta las escaleras, bajaron hasta la parte inferior y fueron a toda velocidad hasta la única salida de las ruinas... Allí estaba Toriel débil apoyada contra el suelo, y Flowey frente a ella con su rostro espeluznante lleno de dientes...

Flowey: ¡Es tiempo de morir! (Mientras creaba varias balas en dirección de Toriel)

Toriel: ¡Escapen! ¡N-no se preocupen por mi! (Gritando con sus últimas fuerzas)

Las humanas corrieron hasta allí a pesar de las palabras de Toriel... no podían abandonarla de ese modo... mucho menos por ser tan generosa con ellas...

Scarlett: ¡Flowey NO! (Gritó mientras saltaba sobre el nombrado haciendo que sus ataques se desvanecieran)

Flowey: ¡¿Q-qué haces?! ¡En este mundo es matar o ser asesinado! ¡Ella tiene que MORIR! (Furioso)

Scarlett: ¡Ya basta! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Y esto no era parte del trato!

Flowey: ¡Bien, como quieras! ¡Pero no me detendrás cuando fracases en nuestro acuerdo! (Ingresó rápidamente en el suelo nuevamente)

Scarlett: Ufff... eso estuvo demasiado cerca... (Asustada)

Bianca: ¿Cómo te hizo esto? ¡¿Él no es más débil que tu? (Confusa)

Toriel: Me atacó de sorpresa... Cuando me dí cuenta ya era tarde... y una gran cantidad de proyectiles acabaron con casi toda mi vida... (Agitada)

Scarlett: Que bueno que estés bien... (Tranquilizándose)

Toriel: Scarlett... (Pausa) ¿De qué acuerdo estaba hablando? (Con un tono serio)

Bianca; ¡Es cierto! ¿De qué se trata? ¡Yo no tengo idea al respecto!

Scarlett: Anoche tuve una larga conversación con él mientras ustedes dormían... me habló de su trágico pasado y sobre lo que planea hacer con el mundo... (Pausa) Hicimos un trato que consiste en que debo cambiarlo, que vuelva a tener emociones, o que por lo menos vea una perspectiva diferente de la vida... que ya no la considere un castigo y que en este mundo es matar o ser asesinado...

Bianca: ¿Y si... fallas? (Nerviosa)

Scarlett: Dijo que matará y destruirá todo a su paso... (Bajando la cabeza)

Las dos presentes quedaron en shock...

Scarlett: ¡Por eso debemos irnos! ¡Por favor, Toriel, comprende!

Toriel: (Suspira) Ahora lo entiendo a la perfección... (Pausa) Pueden irse, no las detendré... y pueden regresar cuando quieran, siempre serán bienvenidas... pero no traigan a esa flor de nuevo nunca más. (Las vio asentir) (Pausa) ¿Ya saben algo sobre... ASGORE? (Las ve asentir nuevamente) Menos mal... entonces ya saben con quien se meten... (Pausa) Ummm... ¡Voy a extrañarlas! ¡Quizás fue solo un día, pero fue mucho para mi! (Triste)

Bianca: ¡Ohhhh, me sucede lo mismo! (Deprimida)

Scarlett: ¡También te echaremos de menos Toriel! (Triste)

Se dan un último abrazo de despedida, lamentablemente no están si quiera seguras si podrán regresar en algún momento... quizás esta sea una despedida definitiva...

Cruzaron la puerta, la cual fue cerrada detrás de ellas... El paisaje había cambiado totalmente, ahora cubierto por un manto de nieve y muchos árboles gigantes a los alrededores... ¡Increíbles!.

Dieron algunos pasos cuando de entre la nieve salió la flor dorada la cual estaba temblando de frío...

Flowey: Odio los climas fríos... ¡No van conmigo! (Molesto)

Scarlett: No me parece gracioso lo que le hiciste a nuestra amiga Toriel...

Flowey: ¿Amiga? No,no,no... ¡Ella no es amiga! ¡Yo soy tu único amigo de verdad aquí Scarlett!. (Sonriendo maliciosamente)

Bianca: Eres asqueroso... desagradable... grosero... y... (Pero fue interrumpida)

Flowey: ¡NO TE MATO SOLO PORQUE SCARLETT TE QUIERE CON VIDA, SINO YA HUBIERA ABSORBIDO TU PODRIDA ALMA SIN VALOR HACE MUCHO TIEMPO! (Mostrando sus dientes)

Bianca retrocedió alarmada, no quería estar cerca de esa flor...

Scarlett: Flowey... cálmate.

Flowey: ¡Está bien! (Volviendo a sonreír como antes)

Bianca permaneció en silencio, todavía asustada por lo anterior, mientras Flowey seguía quejándose sin cesar del terrible frío que afectaba su cuerpo...

Flowey: Mmmm... Scarlett... (Llamándole la atención)

Scarlett: ¿Si?.

Flowey: Veo que estás bien abrigada... me preguntaba si... me lo compartes hasta que lleguemos a un lugar más cálido... (Simulando amabilidad)

Scarlett: ¿Y como? Tu no lo puedes usar por tu cuenta... (Confundida)

Flowey: ¡Fácil! ¡De este modo! (Con sus raíces se sujetó al brazo de la chica mientras se infiltraba debajo de su abrigo) ¡Listo! ¿Ves?

Scarlett: ¡Debes estar bromeando! O_o

Flowey: ¿Uhm? No veo el problema... prometo no lastimarte, además tienes más abrigos debajo de este por lo que puedo ver...

Scarlett: ¡Ah, de acuerdo! ¡Pero solo por un tiempo! (Resignada)

Caminaron hasta llegar a un pequeño puente y en segundos escucharon fuertes pisadas en la nieve detrás de ellas... Se voltearon asustadas para ver de qué se trataba... aunque en realidad Scarlett ya lo sabía bien...

Estaban tan solo a dos metros de Sans el esqueleto.

* * *

OMG ¡+5000 palabras! ¡UFFF Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en una historia en toda mi vida! No creo que el segundo capítulo sea tan grande... pero hay que esperar para ver. Si tiene éxito quizás si. :D

¡Estas dos semanas me volví muy fanática de "Undertale" Y sin duda Flowey es mi personaje preferido... ¡Ya se, es una flor demente sin compasión ni nada, y solo quiere matar, revivir y matar muchas veces a todo el mundo! ¡Pero me encanta de todas formas! XD

Como ya pueden ver, el fanfic está relacionado con la historia original del juego, sin embargo tendrá varias modificaciones y muchos Spoilers Everywhere. ¡Están avisados si desean seguir la historia!.

Antes que pregunten, no van a haber peleas entre enemigos de la misma forma que en el juego, ya que dejé claro que en este caso no se representarán de esa manera.

¡Todo puede pasar más adelante! ¡Pueden haber muertes y sobrevivientes! Aunque las protagonistas intentarán seguir el camino "Pacifista" pero hay que ver para definir ese punto: ¬u¬

Y disculpen si tengo algún error acerca de la historia, ya que todavía tengo algunas dudas porque mi inglés me complica en la hora para analizar el juego...

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	2. Puzzles everywhere!

Fanfic basado en "Undertale"

Nota: Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a Toby Fox; solamente el fanfic y mis OCs Scarlett Abyles y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

silvia Gracias por comentar. :3

* * *

Scarlettale

CAP 2 Puzzles everywhere!

La aparición repentina del esqueleto asustó en cierta medida a Bianca, ella no estaba familiarizada con ninguno de los personajes en realidad, ya que solo acompañaba de vez en cuando a su amiga durante sus partidas. Sin embargo, Scarlett se sintió fascinada por verlo personalmente, aunque estaba claro que no debía tratarlo como a un amigo todavía, ya que él no la conocía en absoluto.

Se acercó un poco a las humanas provocando que Flowey se escondiera aún más debajo del abrigo de Scarlett, por obvias razones no quería dar a conocer su presencia, mucho menos por tratarse de Sans, quien le había dado problemas tiempo atrás.

Sans: ¿No saben como saludar a un nuevo amigo? (Con un tono sarcástico)

Sans extendió su mano en forma de saludo. Estaba claro que deseaba hacerle una de sus bromas, y Scarlett estaba dispuesta a participar en ella. Todo para su diversión.

Una vez que la chica le estrechó la mano, se escuchó a continuación un ruido muy agudo demostrando sus verdaderas intenciones... él no iba a desaprovechar sus bromas en un momento como ese... con gente nueva. Scarlett se rió mientras Bianca saltó un poco para atrás... ya que ella desconocía esta escena.

Sans: Eso es siempre divertido... de todos modos... Ustedes son humanos ¿Verdad? (Ambas asienten) Esto es hilarante... (Pausa) Soy Sans, Sans el esqueleto. (Pausa) Se supone que debo estar vigilando a los humanos... pero... no quiero capturar a nadie... Aunque... mi hermano, Papyrus... él es un cazador de humanos FANÁTICO... (Pero fue interrumpido)

Scarlett: Estoy al tanto de ello... y se que en realidad no es una amenaza... que ama los puzzles y cocinar espagueti...

Sans: Lo que dices es cierto... ¿Cómo sabes...? (Confundido)

Scarlett: Te daré una simple y corta explicación... ¡Venimos de otra dimensión y no sabemos como volver! (Exagerando la situación)

Sans: Oh... ese es un grave problema. (Pensativo)

Scarlett: Así que no te preocupes en darnos una charla acerca de este mundo... ya que se lo que tengo que hacer... Ah.. por cierto... ella es mi amiga Bianca (La señala) Es muy tímida, pero seguramente te agradará cuando la conozcas bien, (Sonriendo)

Bianca: ¡H-hola! (Nerviosa)

Sans: No tienes por qué estar asustada.

Bianca: E-está bien... (Tranquilizándose)

Scarlett: Umm... lo siento, me olvidé presentarme... Me llamo Scarlett. Gusto en conocerte. (Feliz)

Sans: Lo mismo digo. (Y en ese momento apareció su hermano distraído sin notar a las dos humanas a pocos metros de él)

Papyrus: ¡ESTUVE RECALIBRANDO LOS PUZZLES Y...! (Finalmente reconoció a las dos chicas) ¡E-ESAS... ¿SON HUMANAS?! (Emocionado)

Sans: Si...

Papyrus: ¡FINALMENTE LO HICE! UNDYNE HARÁ... VOY A... VOY A SER... POPULAR, POPULAR, POPULAR! (Pausa) ¡YO, EL GRAN PAPYRUS, VOY A DETENERLAS! ¡LAS LLEVARÉ A LA CAPITAL! LUEGO... (Pausa) NO ESTOY SEGURO DE LO QUE SIGUE.. EN TODO CASO...CONTINÚEN SOLO SI SE ATREVEN. NYEH, NYEH, NYEH, NYEH, NYEH... (Salió corriendo alejándose de la zona)

Sans: Eso estuvo bien... (Mientras se alejaba en la misma dirección que su hermano)

Scarlett: Fue... interesante.

Bianca: ¿Papyrus siempre es tan... enérgico en las conversaciones?

Scarlett: Sip, es su forma de hablar. No te preocupes, te acostumbrarás...

Flowey: (Saliendo de su escondite) Creía que no se irían jamás... una pérdida de valioso tiempo... (Molesto)

Scarlett: ¿Por qué tan desanimado? (Cansada)

Flowey: Insisto... quiero evitar estas bajas temperaturas... son muy desagradables.

Bianca: Pues deberías irte. (Harta de su presencia)

Flowey: ¿Acaso buscas pelea? Sin duda eres una completa idiota... indefensa... torpe... no podrías evadir ni uno de mis ataques. Morirías antes de darte cuenta en la situación en la que estarías. (Burlándose)

Bianca: Y-yo... no... (Temblando asustada)

Flowey: Oh... la bebé quiere llorar... patético. (Ampliando su sonrisa maliciosa)

Bianca retrocedió un poco ocultando el rostro... ya no quería ver por más tiempo a aquella flor...

Scarlett: Flowey... deja de tratar de esa forma horrible a mi amiga... (Molesta)

Flowey: ¿Para qué tienes a una carga pesada como "amiga"? Yo la llamaría desperdicio insufrible...

Scarlett: Ya fue suficiente... no la denigres más o te vas... (Pero fue interrumpida)

Flowey: ¿Sabes que si me voy nuestro trato se cancela? Si es así, no habrá ninguna esperanza de que pueda cambiar y olvidar mi idea de... aniquilar a todos a mi alrededor... una y otra vez hasta aburrirme...

Scarlett: Sabes como cambiar de opinión fácilmente a alguien... sin embargo, tienes que mantenerte bajo control... ¿Comprendes?

Flowey: Ni que fuera importante... esto solo es un juego que nunca va a llegar a su fin.

Scarlett: Ten confianza... solo se paciente.

Flowey: ¡Nah! ¡Como digas! (Desinteresado)

Scarlett: Continuemos...

Pasaron por algunos senderos repletos de árboles cubiertos por la nieve, era un paisaje hermoso a la vista, hasta que uno de los monstruos hizo su aparición. Era un IceCap listo para combatir, pero al igual que la primera vez en un enfrentamiento, el alma de las humanas no fue representado por un corazón, sino ellas en persona...

Scarlett: ¡No queremos pelear! ¡Apártate del camino! (Preocupada)

Flowey: ¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿No quieres un poco de diversión?!... Entonces yo me encargo de eso... (Sonriendo sádicamente)

La flor color oro saltó al suelo e hizo aparecer varias balas a su alrededor listo para enviarlas directamente al IceCap, Scarlett intentó evitarlas pero Flowey ya las había lanzado y terminaron colapsando en pleno en la criatura. Todavía no había muerto, pero se veía en muy mal estado.

Flowey: Solo un golpe más... (Dijo sacando una última bala que acabaría con él en un solo golpe)

Scarlett: ¡Flowey! (Agarrándolo a la fuerza haciendo que desapareciera su ataque) ¡Alto! (Asustada)

Flowey: ¿De nuevo? ¡No vas a evitar que lo mate! (Furioso)

Mientras tanto Bianca observaba aterrada la escena, su amiga discutiendo con esa flor demencial y al pobre ser a punto de desaparecer de este mundo... Ella quería ayudar... pero.. ¿Como?.

Flowey: ¡Ya suéltame! ¡Tengo que matar a...! (Pero se detuvo al ver que no estaba) ¿Dónde se fue? (Intrigado)

Scarlett: N-no se... estaba justo ahí cuando... (Volteó la mirada para descubrir lo que había pasado)

Bianca lo había ayudado a moverse para escapar, estaba considerablemente herido, pero no era demasiado tarde para salvarse...

Scarlett: (Suspiró) Menos mal...

Flowey: ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡Me has quitado a mi inservible víctima! (Furioso)

Bianca: (Permaneciendo alejada por seguridad) Hice lo que tenía que hacer. (Decidida)

Flowey: ¡¿Eso crees?! ¡Ya verás cuando...! (Pero se detuvo al pensarlo mejor) No es necesario que te amenace... tu morirás de todos modos.. este mundo no es para los débiles... y eres una de ellos... es matar o ser asesinado y tu no tienes suficiente... Determinación. (Con una sonrisa demente)

Bianca: ¡Por favor, Scarlett! ¡Abandona a esa flor desquiciada! ¡No puedo continuar así! (Deprimida)

Scarlett: ¡Es que... n-no puedo porque...! (Fue interrumpida)

Flowey: ¿No te das cuenta aún humana estúpida? ¡Ella es la única que puede salvar a todos y todo en este lugar y hacerme "cambiar" de parecer... y tu quieres que deje todo eso para cumplir tu egoísta deseo? ¡Ja! ¡Eres tan sensible! ¡Deberías morir! ¡Y quiero que me den a mi los honores para hacerlo! (Burlándose)

Scarlett: ¡No s-sigas Flow...! (Pero se detuvo al ver la reacción de su amiga)

Bianca: ¡Ya no lo resisto por más tiempo! ¡N-no puedo...! (Gritando)

Antes de que Scarlett pudiera hacer algo, Bianca se alejó a toda velocidad desapareciendo en segundos de su vista... esto no terminaría bien... ella no podía permanecer sola... no sabía como sobrevivir... ¡Esto era terrible!.

Scarlett: ¡E-espera! (Gritó por última vez)

Flowey: Jaja... déjala. Ella se va a arrepentir pronto de la estupidez que hizo... ya la veremos por ahí tirada sin vida o agonizando... quien sabe... jeje.. (Sonriendo con sus dientes filosos a simple vista)

Scarlett todavía permanecía quieta en su lugar... ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¡No podía abandonar a su mejor amiga en un lugar donde morir era tan sencillo!

Flowey: ¿Emmm? ¿Qué haces? ¡Sigamos adelante! (Protestando)

Scarlett sacudió su cabeza intentando recapacitar... Simplemente asintió aturdida mientras comenzaba a caminar... Pasaron por un lago congelado, el cual le hizo resbalar pero por suerte no perdió el equilibrio... Habían dos caminos donde podían pasar... La chica eligió caminar primero por la izquierda, y terminaron encontrando a un muñeco de nieve...

Hombre de nieve: ¡Hola, soy un hombre de nieve!... Quiero ver el mundo... Pero no puedo moverme... Si tu fueras tan amable... viajero... por favor... Toma una parte de mi y llévala muy lejos...

Scarlett lo miró con curiosidad... ¿Iba a aceptar su petición?... Y como siempre la flor dorada quería fingir ser su consciencia... en mala manera...

Flowey: ¿Para qué ayudarle? ¡Es solo un pedazo sucio de nieve! (Riendo)

Scarlett: P-pero... Creo que debería ayudarlo a cumplir su deseo... (Pensativa)

Flowey: ¡Oh, patético!

Scarlett: (Dirigiendo su mirada al muñeco de nieve) ¡Claro que te ayudaré! (Agarra un pedazo)

Hombre de nieve: ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Suerte!

Salieron de la zona después de eso y continuaron un poco más hasta que la flor habló nuevamente...

Flowey: ¿Por qué le ayudaste? O... al menos... ¿Por qué no le hiciste daño de alguna forma? ¡No logro entender tus buenas intenciones! ¿Por qué te hace feliz hacer ese tipo de cosas sin importancia?.

Scarlett: No puedo explicar algo que es imposible si no tienes sentimientos... pero espero que alguna vez llegues a comprender...

Flowey: Sabes... Hace un tiempo yo era alguien bueno, ayudaba en los problemas de los demás, hice.. "amigos" pero todo se convirtió en solo una acción predecible y aburrida... (Pausa) Hasta que un día me pregunté algo... me dio curiosidad saber que pasaría si les hiciera daño... si los asesinara... Ahí comenzó mi nueva forma de ver esta realidad.

Scarlett: Lo único que espero es que vuelvas a lo que eras antes... te aseguro que aunque no tengas alma... puedes ser alguien bueno.

Flowey: Lo veremos en un futuro cercano... ¿No es así? ¡Claro! Si es que puedes lograr que cambie de parecer... (Sonriendo malvadamente)

Cruzaron algunos árboles hasta encontrar de nuevo a Sans y a Papyrus a unos cuantos metros alejados de ellos. Flowey de inmediato se ocultó de la vista de ellos, mientras la humana avanzaba ya conociendo lo que iba a suceder... el primer puzzle...

Papyrus: ¡OH, EL HUMANO A LLEGADO! EN ORDEN PARA DETENERTE... MI HERMANO Y YO HEMOS CREADO ALGUNOS PUZZLES.. Y PIENSO QUE HAS ENCONTRADO EL PRIMERO DE ELLOS... POR LO QUE VES... ES INVISIBLE. LABERINTO ELECTRIFICANTE... CUANDO TOCAS LAS PAREDES... (Pero fue interrumpido)

Scarlett: ¡Ok, ya entendí! ¡¿Podemos continuar?!

Sans: No parece muy animada... cierto... ¿Qué pasó con la otra humana que te acompañaba?

Scarlett: E-ella... se fue... (Triste)

Papyrus: ¡QUE SE FUE! (Pausa) DE TODOS MODOS, EL GRAN PAPYRUS TE ATRAPARÁ!

Cuando la chica dio un paso adelante el mecanismo falló a favor de ella electrocutando a Papyrus por error...

Papyrus: ¡SANS! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HICISTE!

Sans: Creo que el humano tenía que sostener el orbe...

Papyrus: ¡OH, OK!

Papyrus hizo un camino por el puzzle marcando demasiado sus pisadas, dejando claro cual era el camino que debía seguir... y arrojó el orbe sobre la cabeza de la chica...

Papyrus: ¡OK, INTÉNTALO AHORA!

Scarlett avanzó sobre las marcas definidas en el suelo hasta llegar al final sin dejar caer el orbe de su cabeza...

Papyrus: ¡INCREÍBLE, USTED ES UN CARACOL RESBALADIZO! LO SOLUCIONASTE MUY FÁCIL... DEMASIADO FÁCIL... AHORA BIEN... EL SIGUIENTE PUZZLE NO SERÁ TAN SENCILLO... FUE DISEÑADO POR MI HERMANO... SANS... SEGURAMENTE ESTARÁS CONFUNDIDO. SE QUIEN SOY... NYEH. NYEH NYEH... (Dijo antes de irse a gran velocidad)

Scarlett pasó en frente de Sans cuando él le habló...

Sans: Hey.. gracias... Mi hermano parece que se está divirtiendo...

Scarlett: No hay de que... supongo... (Mientras seguía avanzando)

Flowey: (Saliendo un poco) Uff... absurdo. ¿Para qué se molesta tanto es hacer esos puzzles aburridos? ¡Se nota que no tiene nada mejor que hacer!

Scarlett: A mi no me parecen tan malos... diría que son entretenidos...

Flowey: Da igual...

A pocos metros la humana vio a un sujeto extravagante de color azul junto con un carrito rojo y amarillo... "¡Hola, ¿Quieres comprar algo de helado?! cuesta tan solo 156" Scarlett miró cuanto dinero tiene... no mucho y quizás no sea lo mejor ya que hace frío como para comerlo... pero aún así acepta comprarlo. "¡Aquí tienes! Que tengas un magnífico día!" dijo finalmente...

La chica se despidió y continuó por el sendero congelado hasta volver a encontrarse con Sans y con su hermano Papyrus...

Papyrus: ¡HUMANO, ESPERO QUE ESTÉS PREPARADO PARA...! (Pausa) ¡SANS, ¿DONDE ESTÁ EL PUZZLE!

Sans: Está justo ahí... en el suelo. Confía en mi. No hay forma en que pueda pasarlo...

Scarlett fue hasta aquel trozo de papel y apenas lo vio lo dejó en su lugar sin complicarse más...

Papyrus: ¡SANS, ESO NO HIZO NADA!.

Sans: Whops... Sabía que debía usar el crucigrama del día de hoy...

Papyrus: ¿QUÉ? ¿CRUCIGRAMA? ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS DICHO ESO!

Scarlett: Emmm... ¿Pasa algo?

Papyrus: ¡HUMANO, AYUDA A RESOLVER ESTE PROBLEMA! ¿CUAL ES MÁS DIFÍCIL?

Scarlett: Mmmm... ¿Los crucigramas?

Papyrus: ¿QUÉ? ¡NO! (Mientras se alejaba como en las primeras veces)

La chica fue hasta la siguiente zona, y vio un plato de espagueti sobre una mesa...

Flowey: (Acomodándose) Estoy cansado de esto... (Ve el plato de comida) Supongo que estarás enterada que es una clase de trampa... ¿Verdad?.

Scarlett: Por supuesto que si... y no pienso ni acercarme...

Más adelante estaba otro pequeño puzzle, que se solucionaba tan solo presionando un botón escondido entre la nieve... Pero antes de poder activarlo apareció justo en frente un Lesser Dog.

Flowey: Yo puedo hacerme cargo de esto... solo... (Pero fue interrumpido)

Scarlett: No, esta vez, déjamelo a mi... ¬¬

Flowey: Eres aburrida...

Scarlett apenas levantó su mano emocionando al Lesser Dog... Ella esquivó su corto ataque para finalmente tranquilizarlo... La pelea terminó bien y después de eso el perro con armadura se marchó.

Presionó el botón para poder traspasar la barrera. Poco después llegaron dos figuras más cubiertas de negro con intenciones de eliminarla...

Flowey: ¿Ya vas a usar mi manera de pelear?

Scarlett: ¡No!

Dogamy y Dogaressa se acercaron con malas intenciones, pero Scarlett utilizó sus conocimientos en el juego para hacerles creer que era un cachorro perdido, rodando en la nieve para ocultar su olor y algunas otras cosas... hasta que la dejaron libre...

Flowey: No comprendo el punto de dejarlos vivos... ¿Por qué simplemente no les haces daño? ¡Es la salida más rápida que existe!.

Scarlett: Ese es tu punto de vista...

Siguieron hasta hallar otro puzzle... esta vez tenía como objetivo cambiar las X por O... fácil. Una vez hecho vio que Papyrus estaba cerca...

Papyrus: ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO PUDISTE EVITAR MI TRAMPA...? Y MÁS IMPORTANTE... (Fue interrumpido)

Scarlett: Si hablas sobre el espagueti... lo dejé. Obvio que era una trampa...

Papyrus: OH... ¿EN SERIO? PUDISTE RESISTIR... (Pausa) YO... SOY EL MAESTRO CHEF PAPYRUS... HAGO TODA LA PASTA QUE TU NO PODRÍAS QUERER... NYEH, NYEH, NYEH... (Mientras se alejaba)

Después lo siguiente era exactamente lo mismo, el mismo puzzle pero más complejo... resolverlo no fue ningún problema... Papyrus se demostró asombrado al igual que las veces anteriores, para después abandonar la zona como siempre lo hacía...

Y por último estaba la plataforma con múltiples colores y distintas combinaciones... Sans y Papyrus la estaban esperando... y éste último se encontraba muy entusiasmado por lo siguiente...

Después de dar una larga explicación del mecanismo, lo encendió esperando comenzar el juego... pero un error provocó que la máquina no emitiera correctamente los colores y acabaran colapsando arruinando todo el plan del esqueleto... provocando que se fuera decepcionado...

Scarlett dejó a Sans atrás mientras llegaba a un lugar que tenía algunas "Esculturas" de hielo muy curiosas. Pero nada más especial por ver allí. Después otro de los puzzles de X y O, una vez completo siguió el camino resbaloso para llegar a un sitio con dos caminos. Ella sabía que el de abajo la llevaría a un callejón sin salida y el otro era la única opción...

Flowey: Pronto llegaremos a ese insignificante pueblo... ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Scarlett: ¿Tengo que hacer algo? Aunque creo que sería bueno tomar un descanso... ¿No estás cansado? ¡Oh cierto! Si no haces nada...

Flowey: ¿Nada? Eso es lo que tu crees...

Scarlett: De todos modos, pienso descansar un rato en ese lugar...

Flowey: Bien... (Con un tono de aburrimiento)

Vieron una casita de perro junto con mucha nieve acumulada en sectores específicos... hasta que apareció el Greater Dog... Scarlett lo distrajo un poco con unos juegos en la nieve hasta cansarse y llevarse bien. Se mostró feliz y terminó alejándose como el resto que la enfrentaron... Mientras tanto Flowey observaba con disgusto la escena...

Flowey: ¡¿Por qué?! ¿No puedes matar por una vez? (Molesto)

Scarlett: Nope... no lo haré... y me gustaría que lo entendieras.

Flowey: Esa es tu verdadera meta... si no lo logras... los mataré a todos. (Sonriendo espeluznantemente)

Scarlett: Lo se... (Preocupada)

Lo siguiente que vieron fue un largo puente a grandes alturas... y definitivamente ese detalle no le gustaba para nada a la chica humana ya que odiaba las grandes alturas...

Flowey: (Al ver la expresión de miedo de la chica) No me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas... el puente es seguro... sigue.

Scarlett: Es fácil decirlo para ti... yo soy la que debe caminar sobre él...

Con esfuerzo caminó en los tablones de madera sin mirar hacia abajo... solo le causaría temor hacer eso... y al otro extremo estaban de nuevo los hermanos esqueleto a su espera...

De la nada salieron muchos objetos considerablemente peligrosos e incluso un perro colgando de una cuerda... extraño. Papyrus empezó a hablar sobre su nuevo plan, pero como era de esperar fracasó al igual que las veces anteriores... Después de tantos puzzles, había llegado a su fin, y el esqueleto prefirió dejarlo atrás escapando del lugar...

Una vez que pasó el puente, siguió hasta el pueblo nevado conocido como "Snowdin". Pequeño pero precioso... Y para verificarlo, estaba un cartel de bienvenida muy adornado con el nombre del sitio...

Scarlett: ¡Bien! ¡Llegamos! ¡Al fin descansaré un poco! (Feliz)

La chica quería ver literalmente todo el pueblo con sus propios ojos, y nada se lo iba a impedir, ni siquiera la insistencia de su "compañero" de seguir adelante abandonando lo que para él eran obstáculos innecesarios...

* * *

Iba a ser todo el capítulo sobre la zona de hielo, pero era demasiado larga... en el siguiente episodio finalizará esta parte y comenzarán nuevos eventos...

Me terminé de pasar al fin el final "Pacifista verdadero" hace algunos días... Resolví varias de mis dudas gracias a ello. :)

También completé la ruta genocida... Solo diré... Chara está loca. No sabía el final de esta ruta, no quería ver Spoilers y la verdad es que no esperaba que ella destruyera el mundo y que para restaurarlo debía darle el alma del protagonista... No D: Ahora lamento haberlo completado... Yo solo quería conseguir los tres finales :( Ahora ella se apoderó de todo y es mi culpa... :S Pero bueno... ya está hecho. O_o

Además. ¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! YAY :3

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	3. Tiempo de descanso en Snowdin

Fanfic basado en "Undertale"

Nota: Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a Toby Fox; solamente el fanfic y mis OCs Scarlett Abyles y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Gracias por comentar, no esperaba a tantas personas siguiendo el fanfic. ¡Gracias! :D

luxter77 No lo consideraría un ship, pero algo parecido. Más al estilo de una Fangirl lunática :3

silvia Será similar a la historia original, pero tendrá alguna serie de cambios, obviamente. Y sobre el final genocida, yo lo hice dos veces, y dice varias cosas acerca de la historia, pero claro, si no lo quieres jugar, siempre puedes ver vídeos acerca de ello. Yo diría que lo más traumante, por decirlo así, es el final de la primera partida genocida... ya que se producen algunos cambios "Permanentes" a partir de ese punto.

lucario blanco Si... ya me había dado cuenta, en especial con Sans y con Toriel... :,(

Anon No se todavía, digamos que por ahora Scarlett es solo una Fangirl Hardcore de Flowey. XD

* * *

Scarlettale

CAP 3 Tiempo de descanso en Snowdin

Lo primero que Scarlett vio fue la tienda que se encontraba pasando aquel letrero que daba la bienvenida al pueblo llamado "Snowdin". Cuando entró un ser antropomórfico la saludó de una manera amigable. "Hola viajero... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" La humana regresó el saludo y ésta le comentó que no era normal ver gente nueva alrededor del pueblo, incluso le preguntó si ella venía de la capital... La chica solo evadió la pregunta por temor a ser reconocida y prefirió hablar sobre la tienda. Vio cada uno de los productos que estaban a la venta... No tenía mucho dinero como para desperdiciarlo. Así que solamente se compró el "Manly bandanna" para equiparse mejor... por si hay algún otro ataque sorpresa, que sabe que lo habrá... Y un "Cinnamon Bun" en el caso de necesitar reponerse en momentos críticos... Ella sabía que no era mucho, pero era mejor que nada.

Mientras conversaban, Flowey se aprovechó de la situación y consiguió robar dos objetos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La vendedora estaba muy a gusto charlando con la humana como para percatarse de sus acciones...

Scarlett se despidió y salió de la tienda sin sospechar absolutamente nada, hasta que la flor dorada apareció con los objetos robados entre sus raíces. Uno de ellos era otro "Cinnamon Bun" y el segundo era "Tough Glove".

Scarlett: ¿De donde sacaste eso...? (Sorprendida)

Flowey: ¿Esto? Solamente lo robé... ¿Algún problema? (Riendo)

Scarlett: (Suspira) Tenía que imaginármelo... Tienes que devolverlos ahora mismo... antes que... (Pero fue interrumpida)

Flowey: ¿Antes de qué? No pienso hacerlo... ¡Además los robé por tí ingrata! (Molesto)

Scarlett: Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras... (Cruzada de brazos)

Flowey: Como si fuera necesario pedirlo... Hago lo que quiero, siempre ha sido así.

Scarlett: Tenemos que devolverlo...

Flowey: ¿Para que piense que los robaste? Solo tendrás problemas. (Riendo)

Scarlett: (Pensando) En eso puede que tengas razón.. pero...

Flowey: No sucederá nada si los conservas... además, estoy seguro que te serán muy útiles en el futuro... en especial esto.. (Le entrega el "Tough Glove") Cuanto más ataque tengas, más sencillo será acabar con los enemigos. (Formando una sonrisa maliciosa)

Scarlett: Regresamos a lo mismo, no pienso matar a nadie.

Flowey: Estoy seguro que cambiarás de opinión... Es más divertido cuando todos te temen, sin contar los demás beneficios... jeje.

Scarlett: No estoy interesada.

Flowey: De todas maneras, tómalos. (Le arroja los dos objetos) Haz lo que gustes con ellos. (Molesto)

Vio que a pocos metros estaba el cofre donde podía almacenar su inventario a distancia. Fue hasta él y guardó uno de los dos "Cinnamon Bun" que poseía y el resto decidió llevarlo consigo.

Scarlett: Me lo voy a equipar... pero me negaré a utilizar la fuerza. (Colocándose el "Tough Glove" mientras Flowey sonreía victorioso ante su decisión)

El siguiente lugar era una cabaña con un letrero que marcaba "INN" en él, antes de entrar Flowey se volvió a esconder como en las veces anteriores para pasar desapercibido. Scarlett entró en la recepción, se podía ver un sillón de color rojizo y una decoración que hacía confortable el sitio.

Un conejo la atendió al instante, "Bienvenida a Snowed Inn, el hotel premier de Snowdin, una noche son 80G" La chica quiso quedarse pero no tenía el dinero suficiente... Pero amablemente le dejó pasar la noche de forma gratuita. Scarlett se lo agradeció y fue hasta la habitación. Era pequeña pero agradable a la vista. Tenía una alfombra con algunos corazones adornándola, una mesa y una lámpara de pie... todo normal.

La humana estaba realmente exhausta del viaje... todo se sentía tan real... y para ser sincera, ella no era de la clase de personas que hacía mucho ejercicio. Caminar todo el trayecto desde su llegada a las ruinas hasta el pueblo de Snowdin era todo un reto... Sin duda necesitaba un descanso.

Apenas vio la cama se arrojó de golpe sin darse cuenta que todavía Flowey estaba con ella. La flor fue levemente aplastada por el impacto, pero para su suerte su compañera se percató de eso antes de dañarlo considerablemente. Flowey salió furioso por el descuido de la humana.

Flowey: ¡Casi me aplastas idiota!

Scarlett: Ufff... lo siento. Estaba muy cansada... yo.. lo olvidé... (Mientras reía nerviosamente)

Flowey: Si que eres muy despistada... pero la pregunta es... ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder! (Molesto)

Scarlett: Estoy demasiado cansada. Quiero tomarme el tiempo necesario para recuperar fuerzas para seguir caminando por todo este lugar reinado de frikis... D:

Flowey: Agh, humanos... son tan débiles e inútiles...

Scarlett: Mira quien habla... una flor que sin las almas humanas no es la gran cosa... (Cruzada de brazos)

Flowey: ¿Quieres morir? ¡Solo vives porque yo quiero, humana estúpida! (Burlándose)

Scarlett: Jaja, si, si... Intenta matarme con tus "Friendlyness Pellets..." (Bolitas de amistad) O es cierto... mejor dicho "Bullets" (Balas).

Flowey: ¡Ahhh! ¿Te estás burlando de mis trucos? ¡Esa es mi mejor estrategia para asesinar a los nuevos idiotas que terminan en este lugar!

Scarlett: Lo se... jeje. Pero yo nunca caí en ese truco.

Flowey: ¡Bueno... quizás tu! Pero es una buena táctica en primer lugar.

Scarlett: Supongo, en especial cuando te haces la flor Kawaii y todo eso... cuando en realidad eres todo lo contrario... Por eso eres mi personaje preferido. (Con una mirada Fangirl)

Flowey: ¡Se supone que debes tenerme miedo, no admirarme! ¿Acaso estas loca?

Scarlett: Sip. (Riendo) :)

Flowey: Lo que me faltaba... ¬¬

Scarlett: Y eso que no sabes lo que es una verdadera Fangirl... yo soy bastante tranquila... :D

Flowey: Mejor no saberlo... (Nervioso)

Scarlett: (Bosteza) Ya es tarde. Mañana seguiremos viendo el pueblo y continuaremos hasta el próximo territorio... (Acomodándose)

Flowey: Sabes... podría matarte mientras duermes... (Con una sonrisa malvada)

Scarlett: Se que no lo harás... matarme no está dentro del trato. No ahora al menos...

Flowey: No eres divertida. Deberías temblar del miedo ante esa idea... Sin embargo me tratas como un... amigo. (Diciendo despectivamente la última palabra)

Scarlett: Llámalo como quieras, aunque me gustaría de verdad ser tu amiga... pero se que es casi imposible... (Pausa) De todas maneras, seguiré intentando. (Riendo) (Pausa) Bien, ahora si, a descansar.

Flowey: Como quieras, (Cansado) yo mientras estaré alerta .

Scarlett: ¿Para qué? No hay ningún peligro...

Flowey: Porque quiero y punto, no necesito más explicaciones. En este mundo es matar o ser asesinado... Si veo que alguien se acerca... lo atacaré.

Scarlett: Deberías relajarte un poco... estás paranoico.

Flowey no mencionó ninguna palabra más, y Scarlett no se iba a molestar en buscar pelea con él. El resto del tiempo pasó de forma tranquila. Por fin desde que había llegado a esta dimensión había podido estar un tiempo en paz... pero debía continuar. Además, en poco tiempo el recuerdo de su amiga perdida, probablemente sola en el subterráneo la ponía muy nerviosa... ¿Qué había pasado con Bianca? ¿Estaba bien o...? ¡No, era algo que ella no quería pensar!. Tenía que ser positiva. Lo mejor era creer que su mejor amiga estaba sana y salva, pero no era algo que se pudiera asegurar por la falta de evidencia.

Se despertó varias horas después levantándose con toda la paciencia del mundo. Todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras oía una voz llamándola. No la podía reconocer, ya que hasta ese punto se veía a si misma en su propia habitación en el mundo real... Durante esos segundos había olvidado toda su aventura hasta ahora...

Flowey: ¡Scarlett, despierta de una vez! (Molesto)

Scarlett: ¿Eh? ¿Quien es? (Intentando abrir los ojos)

Flowey: ¿Como que quien es? ¡Soy yo, Flowey! ¿Ahora tienes amnesia o algo parecido? ¡Lo que faltaba! (Fastidiado)

En ese momento abrió los ojos de golpe ya que habían regresado sus recuerdos...

Scarlett: ¡Todo esto no era un sueño! (Sorprendida)

Flowey: Ahh... ya veo.. creíste que estabas imaginando todo esto... ¡Pues no! ¡Y si sigues así se convertirá en una verdadera pesadilla!... Con mi ayuda, claro. (Riendo)

Scarlett: Verdad... Bueno... A seguir adelante... (Levantándose)

Flowey: ¡Al fin! ¡Estuve esperando todo este tiempo hasta que despertaras! ¡Fue realmente aburrido! (Protestando)

Scarlett: ¿Ah, en serio? Porque yo me desperté una vez durante mi descanso y no fue como lo cuentas... (Con una sonrisa divertida)

Flowey: ¿D-de qué hablas? (Nervioso)

Flashback

Habían pasado unas tres horas desde que había conseguido dormir, hasta que se despertó sin ningún motivo y vio a Flowey dormido inclinado hacia atrás en una posición cómica, mientras balbuceaba su típica frase, aunque distorsionada "E-es mat-ar o m-morir... r". La chica se rió en silencio al verlo de esa manera. Que pena que no tenía algo para grabarlo... y para subirlo al Internet cuando regresara a su mundo.

Finalmente volvió a su antigua posición y se quedó dormida una vez más...

Fin del Flashback

Flowey: ¡¿Q-QUÉ?! ¡No! (Negando)

Scarlett: Eso fue lo que vi, hasta inconsciente afirmas tus ideologías sobre matar o morir.. jejeje.

Flowey: ARGGG, No lo vuelvas a mencionar nunca más... (Molesto)

Scarlett: Ok, Ok, (Pausa) Es tiempo de irnos...

Regresaron hasta la recepción, le dio las gracias una vez más al conejo y se despidió saliendo del hotel...

Scarlett caminó por el centro del poblado, allí estaban algunos de los habitantes de la zona y un gran árbol navideño rodeado de regalos y de nieve... Siguió hasta ver un establecimiento llamado "Grillby's". Ya sabía de que se trataba, decidió solamente asomarse a mirar, viendo a varios monstruos sentados descansando, comiendo o charlando entre ellos... Continuó el camino, viendo desde afuera la biblioteca, pero no necesitaba entrar de todos modos... Después pasó por la casa de Sans y Papyrus. No entró ya que no era el momento adecuado, sin contar que de seguro se encontraba bloqueada. Siguió el camino de nieve hasta que una sombra apareció. Era Papyrus...

Él comenzó a hablarle sobre los gustos que tenían en común, ya sea por su habilidad en los puzzles o por la pasta. Sus diálogos no cambiaban en nada, eran los mismos que en el juego original. Quiso decir que serían amigos, pero rápidamente se retractó de sus palabras, comentando que era imposible, que su obligación era capturar a los humanos... ya que lo que más deseaba era ser miembro de la guardia real...

Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó la pelea. Si bien el alma de Scarlett no se representaba en forma de corazón, ella tenía que enfrentarlo en persona... Pero estaba dispuesta a acabar de buena manera el conflicto.

Papyrus invocó varios huesos de color azul que fueron lanzados hasta la humana. Conocía bien las reglas, debía permanecer inmóvil frente a ellos... Una vez terminada esa fase, le siguieron los huesos tradicionales, ahora si debía esquivarlos en todas las direcciones... Mientras los evadía, Flowey insistía que debía atacarlo, que esa era la única salida... pero se negaba.

La batalla se podía describir como "Extraña" ya que era como una versión tridimensional a la del juego oficial... pero igual o peor en nivel de dificultad... Scarlett no se quería ni imaginar como sería el enfrentamiento con Sans en este modo... Sería más que imposible. Menos mal que no seguía la ruta genocida...

Después de un largo rato Papyrus dejó de atacar y la chica logro evadirlo al fin. Estaba en sus límites...

El esqueleto se vio decepcionado al fracasar... Se decía a si mismo que jamás podría unirse a la guardia real por tales acciones, pero Scarlett le animó cuando dijo que podían ser amigos. Después de eso habló sobre la barrera y algunas otras cosas que a ella en este punto no le importaban... después de todo, no pertenecía a este lugar. Salir o no del subterráneo no era lo más importante, sino volver al mundo real...

Finalmente la invitó a cita/reunión en su casa para conocerse mejor como amigos, ella aceptó mientras éste se alejaba rápidamente.

Flowey: ¿De verdad piensas ir? ¡Qué patético! (Burlándose)

Scarlett: ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Será divertido!

Fue de vuelta hasta la propiedad de los hermanos esqueleto encontrándose con Papyrus...

Papyrus: ¡ASÍ QUE REGRESASTE PARA TENER UNA CITA CONMIGO! (Pausa) USTED DEBE SER REALMENTE SERIO SOBRE ESTO... TENDRÉ QUE LLEVARTE A UN LUGAR REALMENTE ESPECIAL... UN LUGAR DONDE ME GUSTE PASAR MUCHO TIEMPO...

Papyrus comenzó a caminar y Scarlett lo siguió a pesar de que ya sabía que era para nada... ya que solo daría la vuelta para retornar de nuevo a su casa... pero ya que...

Papyrus: ¡MI CASA! (Mientras entraba a su residencia)

Scarlett: Oh, esto será interesante... (Emocionada)

Flowey: ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?

Scarlett: Nope... y continúa calmado.. ¿Ok?. (La flor se vuelve a esconder) Bien. (Mientras entraba a la casa)

La chica vio a sus alrededores, Papyrus le fue explicando varias cosas sobre su hogar y las costumbres... ya sea la roca mascota de su hermano Sans, su programa preferido e incluso encontró un libro de bromas...

Subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de Papyrus... Allí estaban sus pertenencias, una caja con huesos, una computadora, una cama con forma de automóvil, unas figuras de acción, libros basados en los puzzles y muchas otras cosas más...

Scarlett fue hasta Papyrus diciendo que ya podían comenzar si quería... Él se mostró un poco emocionado mientras Flowey se retorcía molesto ante la situación... según él, solo era una gran pérdida de tiempo hacer este tipo de cosas...

Papyrus comenzó hablando que debía seguir una serie de pasos para que su reunión/cita amistosa sea un éxito que aprendió gracias a uno de los libros de la biblioteca. Después dio inicio a sus instrucciones, tales como "Invitarla" al evento... Cuando Scarlett aceptó, Flowey refunfuñó un poco, pero fue completamente ignorado.

Lo siguiente que dijo fue sobre la importancia del uso de ciertos atuendos dependiendo de la situación... Se detuvo por unos segundos, se vio pensativo mientras mencionaba que ella siempre había estado usando ropa... Lo que le había hecho creer que ella se preparó para este momento desde el principio. Scarlett asintió divertida aunque no era verdad, y el esqueleto se vio impresionado, y exaltado dijo que entonces ella lo había planeado todo... que era mucho mejor que él en las citas... La humana se guardaba las risas por la exageración que estaba causando... Luego se apresuró en irse y el volver utilizando una vestimenta peculiar...

Scarlett seguía aguantando las risas, no quería herirlo o que pensara mal de ella, sin embargo Flowey salió de su escondite porque él realmente deseaba burlarse, no iba a perder ninguna oportunidad para denigrar a alguien...

Flowey: ¡Jajaja, Luces tan horrible que me voy a quedar ciego! (Con su sonrisa burlona)

Scarlett: ¡Flowey! (Molesta)

La expresión del esqueleto se tornó confusa...

Papyrus: ¿DESDE CUANDO HAS ESTADO ALLÍ? ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBE SER EN PRIVADO LA CITA!

Caminó directamente hasta la flor agarrándola sin que pudiera evitarlo, para después lanzarla fuera de la habitación. Si no fuera que tenía sus raíces para sujetarse del pomo de la puerta, habría caído en pleno por las escaleras...

Flowey: ¡E-eso estuvo cerca! (Se soltó y se alejó rápidamente de allí) ¿Q-qué? (Vio la puerta cerrarse) ¡D-Despreciable! (Furioso)

Scarlett observó nerviosa a Papyrus por lo que hizo segundos atrás...

Scarlett: P-pero que... (Confundida)

Papyrus: ¡YA TODO ESTÁ EN ORDEN! ¡CONTINUEMOS! (Feliz)

Scarlett: O-ok... (Sorprendida)

El resto de la cita salió normal, desde el espagueti que le quería dar como obsequio hasta alcanzar el nivel máximo que podía llegar con la cita... dejando sobresaltado a Papyrus. Pero terminando como muy buenos amigos, en la Friendzone. :3

Le dio su número de teléfono antes de desaparecer de su vista. Scarlett salió del cuarto viendo a Flowey apoyado sobre el sillón...

Scarlett: ¿Cómodo? (Riendo un poco)

Flowey: Jaja, muy gracioso.. (Sarcásticamente) ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? En especial porque no tiene ningún valor...

Scarlett: Deberías aprender a divertirte un poco, se que lo intentaste al principio... antes de matarlos a todos.. (Hablando bajo la última parte) Pero tienes que darles una oportunidad más... quiero que te lleves bien con ellos... aunque pienses que solo es una pérdida de tiempo, o que no vale la pena... (Pensativa)

Flowey: Todo lo que hacen me resulta aburrido... ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué les siga el juego? (Pausa) Ya es tarde para eso.

Scarlett: Nunca es tarde. Además, ¿Por qué no has regresado a tu punto de salvado? Frisk no está aquí por ahora.

Flowey: ¿Frisk? No se de quien hablas... (Confuso)

Scarlett: Cierto... todavía no la (o lo) conoces... bueno no importa...

Flowey: Y regresando al tema. Gracias a ti y quizás a tu amiga esa opción no se me permite... Según parece tu Determinación es mucho mayor que la mía... (Sonando frustrado) ¿Crees que si lo hubiera podido hacer no estarían muertas desde el principio?. Lo intenté poco después de su llegada... no funcionó... Solo me quedó seguirlas por las ruinas... y el resto ya lo sabes.

Scarlett: Curioso... sin duda. (Pensando al respecto)

Flowey: Sigamos adelante, queda mucho camino por recorrer. (Sujetándose al brazo de la humana)

La chica asiente mientras sale de allí. De nuevo la terrible baja temperatura hizo presencia perturbando a la flor.

Flowey: Me alegro de que estemos a punto de salir de esta zona... Al menos no tendré que tolerar durante más tiempo esto. (Temblando)

Caminó por el sendero congelado hasta ver los notables cambios en el paisaje. Ya no había más nieve, todo estaba de un tono azulado, tanto las paredes como el suelo... Algunos bloques gigantes de hielo flotaban a través del río en la misma dirección...

Más adelante vio al niño monstruo, a Sans y a un ser desconocido al lado de una flor del eco... Ella pasó por delante de las dos primeras figuras que vio evitando conversación. Pero Sans la llamó apenas se acercó a él... Le comentó que tenía dos puestos de trabajos y mencionó que se tomaría un descanso en Grillby's, preguntándole si quería ir también. Ella aceptó divertida la invitación.

Tomaron un atajo y fueron directamente hasta allí. Durante el camino el terrible frío se presentó nuevamente haciendo estremecer a Flowey el cual se vio furioso en retornar a Snowdin poco después de haberlo abandonado... pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo...

Caminaron hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar destinado...

* * *

¡Lo siento por demorar tanto!. Estoy en medio de una mudanza, además de mi futuro ingreso a la universidad... Estoy muy ocupada en estos momentos.

Lo aviso desde ya, puede que tarde en subir los siguientes capítulos de este o de mis otros fanfics, pero de verdad prometo continuarlos... solo que necesito tiempo. Tendré que adaptarme a los nuevos horarios a partir del mes que viene.

¡Gracias por la atención!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	4. Un trato que resultó ser real

Fanfic basado en "Undertale"

Nota: Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a Toby Fox; solamente el fanfic y mis OCs Scarlett Abyles y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Silvia Gracias, :) y sobre Flowey y Papyrus. Se que se conocían mucho, pero depende de las líneas temporales en la que están, por ejemplo en una de ellas él fundó el "Flowey Fan Club" pero en esta línea no existe... (Al menos que me equivoque). Y eso ocurre en algunos otros casos... Pero haré que en esta línea de tiempo sea más superficial... Ya que en el final Pacifista se refiere a Flowey como "A tiny flower" y parece como si no lo conociera muy bien... O al menos eso es lo que comprendí. Si me equivoco lo siento... :S

RatchetPower-chan Gracias. Y sobre el estilo de escritura, siempre lo he usado para no repetir palabras como "Él dice, comentó, etc" Y porque es más fácil leer ya sabiendo quien es el que lo dice. (O al menos en mi opinión) :3

* * *

Scarlettale

CAP 4 Un trato que resultó ser real

Scarlett, Sans y Flowey (Éste último a escondidas) entraron a Grillby's y fueron directamente a sentarse después de que todos en el lugar saludaran al esqueleto. Apenas Scarlett se sentó se escuchó aquel ruido fácilmente reconocible a la de un cojín ruidoso... La chica se había olvidado de ese detalle del juego, por lo que simplemente decidió dejarlo pasar, aunque le fue imposible evitar la risa en un momento como ese...

Sans: Whoops, mira donde te sientas... Algunas veces los tipos raros colocan cojines ruidosos en los asientos... (Con su típica sonrisa)

Scarlett: Ya me imagino... (Haciendo un facepalm)

Flowey tenía ganas literalmente de escapar del lugar... pero sabía que debía quedarse tolerando todas estas... "Tonterías", según su opinión.

Sans: De todos modos... vamos a pedir... ¿Qué quieres?.

Scarlett: Mmmm... ¿Una hamburguesa? (Pensativa)

Sans: Hey, eso suena muy bien... (Pequeña pausa) Grillby, tomaremos una doble orden de hamburguesas... (El nombrado se fue de la habitación para atender su pedido)

Sans: Así que... ¿Qué piensas de mi hermano?

Scarlett: Es cool. :D

Sans: Por supuesto que es cool. Tu también lo serías si usaras ese traje durante todo el día... Solo se lo quita cuando es realmente necesario...Oh, bueno... Al menos lo limpia, y con eso quiero decir que lo lleva a la ducha...

Scarlett: Interesante... (Aguantando las risas)

Grillby regresó con dos platos con hamburguesas...

Sans: Aquí viene la comida... ¿Quieres ketchup?

Scarlett: Ok...

Sans: Bone appetit.

La chica usó el contenedor, y todo el ketchup terminó cubriendo toda la comida... Ella ya lo sabía, pero se había olvidado al respecto... y ya era demasiado tarde...

Scarlett: ¡Mi hamburguesa! ¡NOOOO! DDDD: (Exagerando mucho la verdad mientras Flowey se burló lo más bajo posible, pero la chica logró descubrirlo lo cual se disgustó) XD

Sans: Whoops, Eh, olvídalo, puedes quedarte con la mía. No tengo hambre de todos modos.

Scarlett: Gracias...

Después Sans habló más sobre su hermano, de sus intentos de entrar a la guardia real y lo mucho que se esfuerza... para después cambiar de tema...

Sans: Oh, si... Quería preguntarte algo... (Las luces se apagaron y un reflector fue enfocado en la dirección donde estaban ellos dos) ¿Has oído hablar de una flor parlante?

Scarlett: ¿Hablas de Flow- ? (No pudo decir el nombre completo porque el nombrado le clavó una de las púas de sus vides para que parase de inmediato) ¡Ummm... no, no se d-de que hablas! (Fingiendo confusión recordando a que se refería en realidad)

Sans la miró extrañado... como si dudara acerca de su respuesta, sin embargo continuó con la explicación sin darle más importancia. Se refirió a la flor del eco y habló un poco sobre esa especie de planta tan peculiar... Mientras lo hacía Scarlett escuchaba fingiendo no saber nada... aún aturdida pensando en lo que había pasado hace unos minutos con Flowey... Estaba claro que él no quería que revelara su identidad... Eso le traería muchos problemas, seguramente terminando en una pelea a muerte... Cuando Sans mencionó que su hermano le contaba que una flor le aparecía cuando nadie más estaba cerca, Flowey se sobresaltó, pero evitando que lo descubrieran... El esqueleto le hizo referencia como una flor que le decía a Papyrus cosas tales como, consejos, ánimos o incluso predicciones... Flowey comenzó a preocuparse, pero se tranquilizó cuando Sans finalizó su comentario diciendo que posiblemente alguien le estaba haciendo alguna broma a través de una flor del eco...

Una vez que acabó, las luces regresaron volviendo todo a la normalidad.

Sans: Bueno, eso ha sido un largo descanso... No puedo creer que permitiera que me alejaras tanto de mi trabajo... (Se levanta de su asiento) Oh, por cierto... Estoy corto de dinero... ¿Puedes encargarte de la cuenta? Son solamente 10.000G.

Scarlett: ¡Eh! No tengo tanto dinero... ):

Sans: Solo estaba bromeando... Grillby, ponlo en mi cuenta... (Caminó hasta la salida) Por cierto... Iba a decir algo.. pero lo he olvidado... (Y salió del local)

Scarlett fue tras él pero ya había desaparecido. Cuando se fue de Grillby's Flowey salió de repente actuando nervioso...

Flowey: ¡Al fin fuera! ¡Es sofocante estar escondido allí! (Molesto)

Scarlett: Oh si... es todo un problema... ¡Y gracias por clavarme esa púa! (Sarcásticamente)

Flowey: ¡Idiota! ¡Estabas a punto de revelar mi identidad! ¡¿Crees que iba a dejarlo pasar?! ¡Demasiado que solo me dispuse a eso... si hubiese querido te podía haber atravesado todo el brazo con mis vides. (Con su sonrisa maliciosa)

Scarlett: Hablas más de lo que haces...

Flowey: ¡¿Quieres descubrirlo?!

Scarlett: Nope, no tendría ninguna utilidad, además, creo que me necesitas viva para efectuar nuestro trato... ¿No?

Flowey: Eres absolutamente molesta... (Frunciendo el ceño)

Scarlett: Tal vez... XD

Flowey: ¡Ya vámonos! ¡Odio este pueblo congelado! ¡Salgamos de una vez de aquí!

Scarlett: Está bien...

Regresaron de nuevo a donde se habían quedado antes de ir a Grillby's con Sans y continuaron... Vieron a uno de los cofres apoyados en la pared y una cascada más adelante donde se deslizaban varias rocas de gran tamaño por el agua...

Flowey miró a su alrededor y al notar que nadie estaba presente decidió cambiar de posición y escalar hasta arriba de la cabeza de su compañera...

Scarlett: ¡Flowey.. ¿Qué haces?, bájate de mi cabeza! (Molesta)

Flowey: Oh, vamos... No hay nadie cerca que se interponga en nuestro camino, ya que normalmente este territorio es tranquilo, y desde aquí tengo una vista excelente...

Scarlett: ¡En mi cabeza no!

Flowey: ¡BIEN! (Baja hasta el hombro) ¿Ahora?

Scarlett: Mejor, supongo. (Negociando)

Flowey utilizó sus vides para sujetarse lo mejor posible, mientras Scarlett lo veía con cara de WTF...

Scarlett: Esto es... extraño. Me parezco a una enredadera ahora... :/ (Riendo mientras caminaba por la cascada sin darse cuenta que una roca estaba a punto de empujarla al acantilado)

Flowey: ¡MIRA EL CAMINO! (Gritó)

Pero ya era tarde, provocando que ambos cayeran, por suerte, en una plataforma ubicada en la parte inferior de allí...

Flowey: ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Casi morimos por tu culpa!

Scarlett: No, no... ya sabía que había un puente aquí... jeje...

Flowey: Seguro que fue solo suerte...

Subieron de nuevo y esta vez Scarlett evitó cada una de las rocas atravesando la zona de agua. Siguió caminando hasta acabar en medio de un montón de vegetación que alcanzaba una altura considerable para que pudiese ocultarse en ella...

Segundos después escuchó ruidos que provenían de arriba, se quedó totalmente quieta ya sabiendo lo que estaba por venir...

Papyrus apareció acercándose a un ser oculto por una amenazante armadura plateada que se hallaba escondida entre las sombras. Ambos parecían hablar sobre ella, aunque no lograba oír la voz de quien ya sabía que era Undyne. Papyrus le confesó que había fracasado en capturar al humano, y que no quería que la destruyera ni que tomara su alma... pero Undyne lo miró de forma agresiva y aterradora detrás de su casco intimidando al pobre esqueleto dejándolo sin opciones. Finalmente Papyrus se fue de mala gana dejándolos solos con Undyne...

Cuando Scarlett apenas se movió, Undyne dio una señal de alerta dirigiéndose más cerca viendo a su dirección. Mientras lo hacía creó un arpón de color celeste/azul apuntándolo hacía ellos, pero al estar escondidos en la vegetación, ella se detuvo y desapareció del lugar sin dejar rastro...

Scarlett caminó temblorosa fuera del escondite apoyándose contra la pared nerviosa...

Scarlett: E-eso estuvo cerca... Quien diría que esta escena en primera persona sería tan traumática...

Flowey: No exageres... además, salimos ilesos. Todo está bien.

Scarlett: Ok... (Calmándose)

Cuando dio unos pasos apareció el niño monstruo a un costado comentándole sobre lo increíble que fue esa escena... y que estaba celoso porque ella le había hecho llamar la atención a Undyne.. Para después salir corriendo y caer de cara contra el suelo, y para levantarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido e irse.

Cuando fueron a la siguiente habitación, la chica vio cuatro plantas que las denominaban "Semillas de puente" a un extremo de la zona y un sector con agua... Ya sabía lo que debía hacer.

Flowey: (Suspira cansado) ¡Más obstáculos en nuestro camino!

Scarlett: No te preocupes, lo resolveré lo más rápido posible. (Mientras se disponía a alinear las semillas de puente en el agua)

Una vez hecho, las semillas florecieron creando un puente estable donde pasar...

Scarlett: ¿Ves? ¡Ya está todo listo!

Flowey: Como digas...

Pasaron al otro lado solo para encontrar la misma cuestión en la siguiente habitación...

Flowey: ¡AHHHH! (Gritó furioso provocando que la chica se riera de su reacción)

Una vez acabado siguieron adelante, se supone que Papyrus la debía llamar en este mismo momento, o por lo menos eso pasaba en el juego original... pero carecía de teléfono ya que Toriel nunca se lo había dado desde el principio... quizás debió habérselo pedido cuando tuvo oportunidad... pero ya era tarde como para lamentarlo.

Caminó por un largo pasillo que contenía varias flor de eco a su alrededor, las evitó porque ya conocía la historia, pasó en frente de un telescopio y fue hasta el final del sendero, revelando una puerta secreta que daba hacía la otra zona.

El paisaje cambió un poco, ahora pareciendo a una bahía con un estrecho puente de madera que daba al agua y con algunas plantas acuáticas... Avanzaron por el camino hasta que un silencio extraño se hizo presente... De la nada, salió un arpón de tonos azulados clavándose en el suelo a menos de un metro de ella...

Scarlett quedó en shock por la impresión repentina del ataque de Undyne, la cual había aparecido a unos cuantos metros de la humana... La flor dorada nerviosamente sacudió a su compañera para que actuase de una vez. Undyne estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo con muchos más arpones que la vez anterior y la chica seguía inmóvil...

Flowey: ¡Scarlett muévete ahora! (Gritando) ¡Tu lo buscaste! (Mientras le clavaba algunas púas de sus vides en sus brazos haciéndola reaccionar evitando por segundos un ataque directo de los arpones)

Scarlett: ¡G-gracias, no podía reaccionar! (Mientras seguía avanzando)

Flowey: ¡Sigue moviéndote! ¡No te distraigas!

Undyne enviaba de a tres arpones de golpe hacía ellos mientras debían esquivarlos a través de un camino con varias curvas que dificultaban el escape... estaban a punto de llegar hasta el final cuando uno de los ataques la alcanzó lastimándola un poco en el proceso... pero a pesar de eso no se dio por vencida. Corrió hasta ocultarse nuevamente detrás de las plantas de gran tamaño como la primera vez.

Undyne fue tras ellos, se detuvo justo al costado de donde se ubicaron... y atacó lo primero que vio, el cual resultó ser el niño monstruo... suerte para ellos que después de eso se retiró sin buscar más a su alrededor...

El niño monstruo fue hasta donde estaban mostrando su felicidad tras haber logrado que Undyne lo tocase... estaba realmente emocionado, y diciendo a la humana que no tenía nada de suerte porque no fue la "afortunada" en ese momento. Scarlett solo asentía divertida ante la extraña forma de ver de este niño... pero ya no le sorprendía. Una vez más cayó de cara al suelo, para después levantarse e irse a gran velocidad de allí...

Encontraron poco después un queso con un cristal mágico rodeándolo y a una flor del eco... nada fuera de lo normal.

Siguieron y vieron a lo lejos a Sans al lado de un telescopio... De forma inmediata Flowey se ocultó y pasaron como si nada. Scarlett simplemente lo saludó desde lejos y continuó su "aventura". Evitó el camino de la izquierda, ya que llevaba a un sitio sin salida al igual que el de la línea recta y fue sin más al de la derecha. Un enorme lago de agua brillante apareció frente a sus ojos... era un paisaje hermoso, sin contar la numerosa cantidad de flores del eco que habían crecido ahí.

Flowey salió nuevamente viendo a su alrededor... No hizo ninguna reacción ante eso.

Scarlett completó todo el recorrido admirando el precioso paisaje que estaba frente a ella... Podría adaptarse para vivir aquí, en el Subterráneo... Tenía miedo, ella ya se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a este lugar... No, no podía quedarse. Este no era su mundo. Tenía que regresar a la realidad tan pronto como le fuese posible... Y no solo ella, también su amiga Bianca, la cual había desaparecido desde mucho antes de llegar a Snowdin... Pero tenía esperanzas de que estuviese sana y salva en alguna parte...

Lo siguiente fue ver un pasillo que estaba en medio de otra especie de lago, pero menos iluminado que los demás... Unos tentáculos salieron del agua y Flowey se escondió como de costumbre a la vez que aparecía un monstruo con una apariencia muy peculiar...

Ambos se saludaron, y la criatura se refirió a si mismo como Onionsan, dijo que le agradaba ese lugar, sin embargo se quejó de que el agua era muy poco profunda y que prefería eso antes que vivir en un acuario en la gran ciudad, confesando por último que aunque quisiese... él no podría ir. Ya que no había espacio suficiente. Pero era muy optimista, diciendo que tenía esperanza en que Undyne lo arreglase algún día... Y que de esa forma él saldría de allí y viviría en el océano... Se despidieron al notar que ya estaban en el final del recorrido que daba con su ubicación... y Flowey volvió a sujetarse en el hombro de la humana...

Flowey: Es agotador tener que trasladarme una y otra vez.. ¿Sabes? Pero nada se puede hacer.

Scarlett: Eso te pasa por ser el enemigo... de otra manera podrías llevarte bien con todos...

Flowey: Eso ya no funciona para mí. Es mucho más entretenido matarlos que conseguir su patética amistad.

Scarlett: Entiendo por lo que tuviste que pasar... créeme, ya se toda la historia. Pero de seguro, tarde o temprano. Te aburrirás de matarlos una y otra vez...

Flowey: ¡No cuentes con ello! Lo he hecho en varias ocasiones... y lo seguiría haciendo si no fuese que ustedes, humanas, llegaron...

Scarlett: Si,si, adios a tu poder del SAVE...

Flowey: Exacto.

Scarlett: Mi plan es cambiar tu perspectiva de esta vida... pero si no lo consigo, cuando mi amiga y yo regresemos al mundo real, podrás seguir haciendo lo que gustes, ya que retornarán tus poderes como si nada hubiera pasado.

Flowey: Eso espero. (Pausa) ¡Espera! Se me ocurre una mejor idea... (Con su sonrisa llena de dientes) ¿Qué opinas acerca de reiniciar todo este mundo y empezar una partida genocida? ¡Sería muy divertida! (Riendo maliciosamente)

Scarlett: Oh... no... NUNCA. (Asustada)

Flowey: No me digas que eres de esas personas que son débiles para jugarla por ellos mismos y ven vídeos porque tienen la curiosidad, pero no el valor de hacer la ruta personalmente...

Scarlett: Nope, yo ya jugué esa ruta... dos veces de hecho... (Evadiendo la mirada impresionada de la flor)

Flowey: ¡¿Y entonces?! ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a hacerla ahora? (Intrigado)

Scarlett: Tu no lo sabes porque al final de la ruta genocida tu... (Pero se detiene) No, mejor no te lo diré... (Nerviosa)

Flowey: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué pasa al final? ¡¿No destruimos al mundo?

Scarlett: Si, todo será borrado pero...

Flowey: ¡Vamos! ¡Dime la verdad! (Curioso)

Scarlett: Por la poca cordura que te queda no lo diré...

La flor dorada gritó de frustración, quería saberlo, de verdad.

Scarlett: (Suspira) Está bien, te lo diré todo...

Flowey: ¡Al fin!

Scarlett: Pero, cuando sea el momento adecuado.

Flowey: ¿Q-QUÉ? ¡NO, DILO AHORA! (Nervioso)

Scarlett: No insistas, o jamás lo haré. Pero estoy segura que la verdad te hará cambiar definitivamente de opinión acerca de querer hacer esa ruta... (Burlándose)

Flowey: Además de no querer decirme, me das más desesperación por descubrirlo... eres malvada... me gusta. (Sonriendo espeluznantemente)

Scarlett: Ese es mi estilo, jeje.

Flowey: ¿Y cuando será el momento?

Scarlett: ¡Cuando menos te lo esperes!

Flowey: Que graciosa... ¬¬

Continuaron el viaje, pasaron por más pasillos extremadamente largos, viendo una estatua rota bajo la lluvia, la chica sabía que algo pasaría colocándole un paraguas encima... pero prefirió no hacerlo, total, no lo necesitaba.

La chica vio algunos paraguas a unos metros, agarrando uno de ellos cubriéndose tanto a ella como a Flowey en el proceso... Habían muchos charcos de agua en el camino, y el paraguas era muy útil en este momento a causa de la lluvia.

Scarlett de casualidad vio en dirección de uno de los charcos de agua viendo el reflejo... Fue ahí cuando se resbaló hacía atrás en shock y con una expresión de horror en sus ojos...

Flowey: ¡¿Q-qué pasó?! ¿P-por qué? (Pausa) ¡¿P-PERO QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡¿A-ACASO TU ERES?! (Viendo el reflejo de la chica en el agua)

Ese literalmente NO ERA su reflejo. La persona que aparecía en el agua traía una camisa verde con una raya amarilla, con unos pantalones marrón oscuro. Su rostro estaba completamente negro, oculto en la oscuridad. Pero en él brillaban un par de fantasmales ojos rojo sangre acompañados con una sonrisa sádica y espeluznante...

Scarlett: ¿C-como es esto posible? (Aterrada)

Flowey: ¿CHARA, eres tu? (Sorprendido)

Scarlett: ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡No soy ella! (En shock)

Flowey: P-pero si esa es su imagen... no hay nadie más que ella que se viese así... ¿Cómo puede ser...? (Fue interrumpido)

Scarlett: ¡Oh no... NO... NO! (Al darse cuenta de la verdad)

Flowey: ¿Q-qué ocurre?

Scarlett: ¡Es el trato que hice con ella en el mundo real! ¿C-cómo no lo pensé antes? (Desesperada)

Flowey: ¿Trato? (Confundido)

Scarlett: El momento de decirte la verdad de la ruta genocida se va a adelantar antes de lo que quería... (Nerviosa)

Flowey: ¡¿Lo dirás?!

Scarlett: Si, escucha con atención... (Pausa) Cuando comenzamos la ruta genocida, al poco tiempo el alma de Chara se fusiona con la del jugador, pero se manifiesta a través del cuerpo de Frisk... que sería el verdadero protagonista del juego, ni yo ni mi amiga Bianca deberíamos estar aquí para empezar...

Flowey: ¿Se "fusionan"?

Scarlett: Así es. Chara comienza a tener control sobre Frisk con nuestra ayuda, claro. Y es así como matamos por nuestra elección, y una vez completada la ruta genocida... bueno, la siguiente parte no te agradará...

Flowey: Sigue...

Scarlett: Chara se vuelve realmente poderosa, NADA puede derrotar su terrible poder. Fue en la última conversación que ustedes dos tienen. Tu le cuentas la vida que tuviste, y sobre los planes que quieres realizar. Sin embargo, cometiste un error mortal al decir que "Criaturas como nosotros... no dudaríamos en acabar con la vida del otro si éste se interpusiese en el camino"..

Flowey: ¿Q-qué?

Scarlett: Después de eso comenzaste a sentirte extraño... temblabas de miedo, ya sabías que ella te iba a matar al final...

Flowey: ¡¿CHARA?! ¡No lo haría... y-yo soy su mejor amigo!

Scarlett: Jaja... ¿Estás tan seguro?

Flowey: Bueno... yo...

Scarlett: Eso pensé... Y como decía, después de eso Chara luchará contra Sans, el último enemigo real para ella... mientras tanto tu aprovecharás el momento para advertir a Asgore sobre sus intenciones... pero hace caso omiso y cuando ella aparece, él no lucha y Chara de un golpe casi lo mata... Fue ahí cuando tu te encargas de dar el último golpe a Asgore... matándolo y presentándote nervioso frente a ella.

Flowey: ¡Dime que al final ambos destruiremos el mundo! (Preocupado)

Scarlett: No... Chara se enteró de tu traición ya que antes de morir, Asgore había dicho que una flor te había mencionado, que incluso estabas llorando...

Flowey: ¡Yo no lloro! (Molesto)

Scarlett: Créeme... en ese momento era imposible no hacerlo... (Pausa) Al final comienzas a suplicar por tu vida, diciendo que todavía eras útil, que jamás la atacarías, y por último lloraste la última frase... "No me mates por favor". (Pausa) Y falta destacar que no solo le dio fin a tu vida... te destrozó con el cuchillo real una y otra vez hasta que fuiste una masa deforme en el suelo...

Flowey: No...

Scarlett: Después aparece Chara en persona. Agradeciéndote porque la determinación del jugador la revivió... que obtuvo su reencarnación y que su plan era BORRAR todo el mundo. Si aceptábamos o no de todas formas nos mataba y eliminaba todo... Cuando intentábamos abrir el juego, era totalmente negro con un ruido de aire al fondo... significando el fin...

Flowey: ¿Y lo del trato?

Scarlett: En eso estoy... Tras esperar 10 minutos con la pantalla en negro, Chara te hablará diciendo "Interesante, quieres regresar al mundo que tu destruiste" Y tras algunas frases más dirá... "Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, tu tienes algo que yo todavía quiero, dámelo , y yo traeré de vuelta el mundo". Si aceptamos ella dirá... "Entonces... me darás tu ALMA". (Pausa) fue ahí cuando acepté.. No sabía que esto iba a pasar... ¡NUNCA DEBÍ HABERLO HECHO! (Gritando)

Flowey: ¿Así que en este mismo momento Chara está fusionada contigo?

Scarlett: Así es... y de este modo jamás lograré el final feliz del juego... ella aparecerá y los matará a todos de nuevo... (Agitada)

Flowey: ¿No se puede hacer nada?

Scarlett: Hay una manera, pero tengo que salir de este mundo y regresar al real... tengo que borrar un archivo en especial para eliminarla por completo... (Recordando)

Flowey: ¿Cómo lo conseguirás?

Scarlett: No lo se... creo que debo pasar todo el juego... quizás así pueda volver...

Flowey: ¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡Sigamos!

Scarlett: S-si...

La chica pasó por los charcos de agua sin mirar hacía ninguno de ellos... Se estaba volviendo loca con la idea de que Chara esté junto a ella, esperando el momento de retornar su reinado de caos y destrucción...

Apareció el niño monstruo sobresaltando a Scarlett porque tenía su mente demasiado ocupada con sus graves problemas como para darse cuenta de su presencia. La actitud de la chica se vio afectada y ya no era muy comunicativa. El pequeño monstruo caminó con ella mientras hablaba sin parar de un montón de cosas, en especial sobre Undyne... Pero la humana tenía muchas cosas que pensar... aunque no quería hacerlo.

Vio que era el final del recorrido, dejó el paraguas donde pertenecía y con la ayuda del niño monstruo subió hasta la nueva zona... El niño se fue y Scarlett se sentó en el suelo asustada... perdiendo toda la voluntad de continuar... Flowey odiaba esto. Si bien no tenía emociones, algo le hacía sentir mal verla de ese modo... Quería que volviese a como era antes de que ocurriese todo eso...

Flowey salió del hombro para cambiar de lugar encima del regazo de su compañera deprimida... Y aunque NO era su estilo, intentó animarla un poco... Aunque era pésimo en esas cosas...

Flowey: ¡Oh...Vamos Crybaby! ¡Sube el ánimo! T-todo saldrá bien... Estoy seguro que podrás solucionar todo este lío... ¡Mantente DETERMINADA! (Sonriendo nervioso)

Scarlett: G-gracias Flowey... es mucho viniendo de ti... Se que no es normal que intentes animar a alguien... Sin intentar matarlo después... jeje.. (Con un tono depresivo)

Flowey: Mmm... Sabes, antes pensaba que ver a Chara sería lo mejor... que ambos podríamos unirnos y matar a todos en este mundo... convertirlo en cenizas... (Pausa) Pero ahora... que se lo que me haría... he cambiado de opinión... (Pausa) Es increíble que lo diga... pero... ¡Ahora voy a estar de tu lado! ¡Vamos a resolver esto!

Scarlett: S-si... tienes razón...

Flowey: ¡Y después yo mismo me encargaré de convertir este mundo en cenizas! JJAJAJAJ (Con su sonrisa maliciosa)

Scarlett: ¡Flowey!

Flowey: (Suspira) Ok... quizás estoy exagerando... tal vez. (Mirando de forma sospechosa a ambos lados)

La chica se levantó un poco más animada... pero nada era seguro a estas alturas.. enfrentarse a Chara era una locura... era técnicamente imposible... más sabiendo que ella ya tenía su ALMA... pero, al menos debía intentarlo con su mayor esfuerzo. Darse por vencida ahora no iba a hacer nada.

Scarlett caminó un poco más confiada por el sendero y miró que a pocos metros había otro de los puentes de madera que son un poco inestables... recordando que Undyne se los haría recordar apenas se acerque a ellos...

Scarlett: Será un difícil camino... (Cansada)

* * *

Uff... que largo. D: Estuve como cuatro horas escribiendo esto... terminando a las 3:20AM. :I Pero ahora son las 7:24AM LOL. (Antes de que pregunten, si en varias ocasiones paso toda la noche despierta, ya es normal para mi) :3

¡Hoy se me ocurrió una gran idea para la trama! Seguramente ya se enteraron al leer... pero si no fue así... ¡Chara será la verdadera amenaza! ¿Cómo la enfrentarán sabiendo que en este mismo momento está fusionada con ella? ¿Tiene algo que ver con todo lo que ha pasado en la historia? ¡Descubranlo leyendo! XD

La historia seguirá siendo lineal como siempre, pero les aseguro que ya planee un final inesperado. ¬u¬

Pero aún falta muchísimo...

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	5. Un paseo entre la cascada

Fanfic basado en "Undertale"

Nota: Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a Toby Fox; solamente el fanfic y mis OCs Scarlett Abyles y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

RatchetPower-chan Sería una buena idea utilizar a Bianca en el final, pero tengo otras ideas para ello... Ella es más como un personaje secundario, creo que se nota ya que desapareció casi todo el fanfic XD. Pero quien sabe :3. Y si... ¡Quiero CHOCOLATE! (Se los robo a Chara mientras ella tiene una mirada asesina apuntando con su cuchillo a mi dirección...) ¡¿Y qué quieres?! ¡Yo también AMO el chocolate! :/ (Comienza una guerra épica para definir quien se quedaría con el chocolate) XD

luxter77 Para nada XD Eso arruinaría totalmente la personalidad de Flowey y trato que más o menos se comporte tal como es en verdad... Tengo otro final planeado.

Yoshimi Cherry Opal Gracias por comentar, disfruta el capítulo de hoy. :)

* * *

Scarlettale

CAP 5 Un paseo entre la cascada

La humana se recuperó un poco mentalmente para seguir adelante, ella sabía bien lo que estaba por suceder, y tenía un simple, pero estratégico plan para superarlo de la manera menos arriesgada...

Scarlett: (Observando a Flowey) Sube arriba de mi cabeza... necesito tu ayuda más adelante.

Flowey: ¿No era que te disgustaba? (Recordando lo de la última vez)

Scarlett: Así es, pero esta vez es diferente. Undyne nos va a atacar y la parte importante de todo esto es estar atento al suelo. Tu te encargarás de alertarme en el caso de que no llegue a ver algunos de sus ataques...

Flowey: ¿Al suelo? De acuerdo. (Utilizó sus vides para colocarse sobre la cabeza de la humana sujetándose lo mejor que podía...)

Scarlett: (Suspira) Llegó la hora... (Nerviosa)

Dio algunos pasos sobre el puente preocupada, y se quedó congelada al notar la primera advertencia, la cual era a simple vista, ya que apareció justo delante de ella a unos pocos metros. Después le siguieron muchos más hasta rodearla por completo y para que segundos después unos arpones de color azulado surgieran de aquellas áreas iluminadas.

No desperdició tiempo y comenzó a moverse con precaución, Undyne estaba vigilándolos muy cerca mientras avanzaban por el camino repleto de obstáculos sumamente peligrosos. Scarlett tuvo que detenerse de golpe, tras el aviso de su acompañante al no notar uno que estaba a punto de surgir de la plataforma. Para su buena suerte lo evadió, por poco. Esta vez se hallaba decidida a sobrevivir, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para mantenerse determinada a pesar de tener constantemente a Chara en su cabeza... Era inevitable no pensar en las consecuencias por haber completado la ruta genocida en el mundo real y haber realizado el pacto para volver a intentar jugar el juego... Un grave error, y ahora estaba pagando el precio real...

El camino era como un laberinto, en su mayoría, con varios senderos sin salida, tan solo para que Undyne los acorralara, saliendo de allí a veces con alguna que otra lastimadura a causa de sus ataques...

Scarlett se estaba desesperando, no era capaz de recordar como llegar a la salida por culpa de sus nervios... Continuaron durante mucho tiempo, Undyne no paraba ante nada, sin duda quería verla muerta a toda costa.

Estaba cansada, sus piernas no reaccionaban a estas alturas, solo deseaba poder tomar un descanso, todo este rato estuvo dando vuelta tras vuelta por el laberinto con su atacante al asecho eterno... Hasta que finalmente Undyne desapareció de la vista y alcanzaron el verdadero final del recorrido... pero, no había ninguna clase de salida en él... Era tan solo, otra terminación oscura en este despreciable lugar...

Flowey: ¿Ahora qué? (Preocupado)

Scarlett: Debemos... volver atrás... (Nerviosa)

Estaba muy aturdida para recordar lo que venía, Undyne reapareció al otro lado, y con la ayuda de algunos de sus arpones, atravesó el lado del puente en la que ellos dos estaban haciéndolos caer al vacío...

Scarlett perdió la consciencia tras escuchar a Flowey decir algo que no consiguió interpretar... Fue en ese momento cuando logró oír algo, una voz que parecía hablar con ella, pero, sabía que no era eso exactamente. Sino que se trataba de un viejo recuerdo... el primer encuentro entre Asriel y Chara tras caer al Subterráneo.

Despertó al acabar aquella escena. Se había sentido tan real que ella misma se sentía en otro lugar, muy lejos de allí... Cuando abrió los ojos vio a Flowey mirándola fijamente con nerviosismo, que pronto fue cambiada por una expresión molesta al verla recapacitar...

Flowey: ¡Al fin despertaste! ¡Creía que habías muerto! (Tosió a propósito) E-eso no quiere decir que me importes, humana estúpida... Sabes que puedo matarte en cualquier momento... ¡Y tomar tu alma para volverme muy poderoso!... ¡Me refiero a que primero debes hacer nuestro trato... después muere si quieres! (Evadiendo la mirada)

Scarlett: Jeje, si lo se, mi pequeña flor psicópata... (Riendo)

Flowey: ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡S-sigamos! (Mientras se sujetaba al brazo de su compañera)

La chica le dio una mirada a donde habían caído... era un basurero con mucha agua cubriendo gran parte de las montañas de desperdicios...

Scarlett: Uff... Que desagradable... Estoy segura que yo tengo más ganas de salir de aquí que tu...

Flowey: Pues, mejor. Así te darás prisa.

Scarlett se levantó de las flores amarillas donde había aterrizado, estaban magulladas pero no debía importarle mucho, después de todo, había ocurrido lo mismo la primera vez que apareció en las Ruinas.

Evitó cada rincón de basura, ya se sentía asqueada al caminar por el agua que probablemente estaba sucia por todos sus contenidos horribles. Tardó poco tiempo en ver un contenedor al que le llamaba la atención. Al revisar descubrió unas dos barritas de comida congelada... Realmente le daba impresión llevárselas, pero parecían estar en buen estado, una la guardó en su inventario, y la otra la utilizó para recuperarse de los ataques que había recibido por parte de Undyne... Su vida se llenó por completo...

Vio a un maniquí a un costado del camino, estaba consciente de que él los estaba a punto de atacar sin importar lo que hiciese...

Apenas caminó unos metros, la figura antes vista se vio enfurecido, y se sumergió en el agua, saliendo justo delante de ellos flotando a unos metros de altura...

Mad Dummy: Hahaha... ¿Demasiada intimidada para luchar conmigo, Huh?!

Scarlett: No en realidad... es porque... (Fue interrumpida)

Mad Dummy: Soy un fantasma que vive dentro de este maniquí.. Mi primo solía... (Pero esta vez sus palabras fueron cortadas)

Flowey: ¡Ya cállate! ¡Eres un idiota! (Burlándose con su rostro todavía sonriente)

Mad Dummy: ¡¿Q-qué acabas de decir flor estúpida?! (Aumentando su furia)

Flowey: ¡Oíste bien! ¡Idiota, Idiota, IDIOTA!

El Mad Dummy se ponía cada vez más rojo de ira... parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento...

Scarlett: ¡S-solo está bromeando... cálmate... por favor! (Asustada)

Flowey: ¿Quien bromea? ¡Solo míralo!

El maniquí se acercó quedando a menos de un metro de la flor dorada...

Mad Dummy: Veo que alguien busca problemas... (Amenazante)

Flowey: ¡Siiiii, así podré acabar con tu insignificante existencia! (Mostrando una sonrisa repleta de dientes afilados)

Scarlett: ¡F-flowey! ¡Para! (Aterrada)

Mad Dummy: ¡Vamos a divertirnos entonces! ¡DUMMIES! ¡Acaben con ellos! (Apartándose dejando lugar a sus aliados para luchar)

Scarlett: ¡¿Q-qué hiciste?! (Saltando nerviosa viendo a muchos maniquís a punto de atacarlos con magia)

Flowey: Eso no es nada. (Riendo)

Scarlett: ¡Solo quédate quieto! ¡Yo me encargaré de salir de este problema!

Los Dummies comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques mágicos en la dirección de la chica, ella los evadía lo mejor que podía a la vez que intentaba que éstos mismos se dirigieran hacía el Mad Dummy. Fue un éxito, y la mayoría terminó impactando en él...

Mad Dummy: ¡Ahhh, miren donde están apuntando sus ataques mágicos! (Molesto)

Flowey: Eso parece funcionar...

Scarlett: Es lo que quería decirte desde el principio... (Cansada)

Flowey: Ahhh... Bien, sigue.

Scarlett: ¬¬

Repitió la misma estrategia una y otra vez, el Mad Dummy se movía de un lado al otro cada vez más rápido intentando que no le dispararan, pero no le era muy útil. Hasta que su expresión furiosa llegó a niveles superiores y pasó a la siguiente fase...

Mad Dummy: ¡Hey chicos! (Todos se le acercaron) ¿Recuerdan como les dije que NO me disparasen? Bueno... ¡Fracasados, Están DESPEDIDOS.. Todos serán REEMPLAZADOS! (Gritando) (Los maniquís se apartaron trastornados) Hahahahhaahahah ¡Ahora verás mi verdadero poder! Creyendo en gente que no es basura...

Scarlett: Esto es... malo... O_o

Mad Dummy: ¡Robo-maniquís! ¡Misiles mágicos!

Los dummies aparecieron lanzando misiles que rastreaban al enemigo, Scarlett comenzó a correr evadiendo cada uno de ellos... Estaba moviéndose tan rápido que Flowey estaba por caerse si no fuera por sus vides...

Flowey: ¡Vamos a matarte maniquí idiota! (Gritando)

Mad Dummy: ¡Hahah, ¿Estás tan seguro?! ¡Ataquen!

Scarlett: (Mientras corría de más misiles) ¡No lo provoques! ¡Y no pienso matarlo! ¡Ya lo sabes! (Quejándose)

Flowey: ¡Un ser tan molesto como él debe morir!

Scarlett: Si, si... Y a ti deberían matarte por ser tan Troll... Buscas trollear a todo el mundo cada vez que puedes...

Flowey: ¡¿Ah si?! ¡¿Cuando?!

La chica da media vuelta y los proyectiles vuelven a chocar con el Mad Dummy...

Mad Dummy: ¡AHHHHHHH! (Furioso)

Mientras él gritaba Scarlett seguía discutiendo con la flor dorada...

Scarlett: ¿Quieres saber cuando? ¡Apenas llegué a las Ruinas intentaste hacernos creer a Bianca y a mi que tus balas eran "Friendliness Pellets"! (Bolitas amistosas)

Flowey: P-pero... ¡Si es verdad!... Claro... si eres masoquista.. (Esto último en voz baja)

Scarlett: ¡Y como olvidar cuando eres Omega Flowey y cargas un punto de salvado para recuperar TODA tu vida cuando parecía que te habíamos vencido! :O

Flowey: ¿Omega qué? (Confuso)

Scarlett: También llamado Photoshop Flowey... o lo que sea... (Pero se dio cuenta) ¡Ah, es verdad... tu no sabes nada de eso ahora, ya que no sabes lo que va a pasar... Ups. Creo que te dije demasiado...

Flowey: ¡No, sigue contando! (Ansioso)

Scarlett: Nope, no lo haré...

Flowey: ¡Vamos! D:

Mad Dummy: ¡OIGAN! ¡PRÉSTENME ATENCIÓN! (Gritando furioso)

Scarlett: ¡Espera un segundo! (Dirigiéndose al maniquí) ¡No insistas que no diré nada más!

Flowey: ¡ARHHHHG!

Mad Dummy: ¡Robo-maniquíes! ¡Ataque final! (Gritó alertando a la humana)

Los Dummies comenzaron a disparar por todos lados, Scarlett analizó la situación por unos segundos, no tenía el lujo de perder tiempo ahora... Se movió rápidamente dando una vuelta completa entre la basura hasta que casi todos los misiles mágicos impactaron con el Mad Dummy...

Mad Dummy: ¡No puede ser! (Comenzó a moverse erráticamente) NO necesito amigos... (Hizo aparecer un cuchillo a su costado) ¡TENGO CUCHILLOS! (Lo lanza a donde estaba la humana pero esta lo esquiva fácilmente por su lentitud) ¡M-me he quedado sin cuchillos! ¡Pero no importa!... ¡No puedes dañarme y yo no puedo dañarte! ¡Estás atascada luchando conmigo!... ¡Para siempre! ¡Para siempre! ¡PARA SIEMPRE! (Comenzó a moverse separando las partes de su cuerpo en diferentes direcciones) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... (Se detuvo cuando alguien lo comenzó a atacar) ¡¿Q-qué rayos es esto?! ¡Ergh... ¿Lluvia ácida?! Oh... ¡Olvídalo, me voy de aquí! (Y se aleja rápidamente)

Napstablook: (Apareciendo) L-lo siento... Te he interrumpido... ¿No es cierto?... (Pausa) Tan pronto como vine... tu amigo inmediatamente se fue... Oh no... parecía que se estaban divirtiendo... Oh no... Yo solo quería decir "Hola". Oh no...

Scarlett: ¡No te preocupes Napstablook, de hecho nos ayudaste! (Feliz)

Napstablook: ¡¿C-como sabes mi nombre?!

Scarlett: Ugh... Es cierto... Toriel nos había llevado directamente a su casa y nunca nos presentamos... ¡Pero te conozco! ¡Y quiero ser tu amiga!

Flowey: ¡Aghhh, que patético! (Molesto)

Napstablook: Veo que sabes mi nombre... ¿Pero cuál es el tuyo?

Scarlett: ¡Uh, mi nombre es Scarlett! ¡Gusto en conocerte!

Napstablook: Ohhh... ya veo. Lo mismo digo... (Pausa) Bueno... me voy a casa ahora... Oh... umm... Siéntete libre de venir si quieres... Pero nada de presión... Entiendo si estás ocupada... (Pausa) Está bien... No te preocupes... Solo pensé en ofrecerlo... (Se aleja)

La chica va hacia la misma dirección y lo ve a unos metros más adelante...

Napstablook: Hey... mi casa está ahí arriba... En caso de que quieras verla... O en caso... de que no... (Se va nuevamente)

Scarlett: Interesante... (Pensativa)

Flowey: ¡No pensarás en ir con ese perdedor... ¿No es cierto?!

Scarlett: ¡Claro que voy a ir! ¡Me encanta Napstablook!

Flowey: ¡Arhhh! (Protestando)

La chica caminó hasta allí, encontrando dos casas muy parecidas, pero a la vez, diferentes en ciertos aspectos, en especial por el color. Ella ya sabía a quien le pertenecía aquella casa, que actualmente se hallaba abandonada.

Ingresó en el hogar del fantasma con Flowey refunfuñando a su costado, insistiéndole de no ir allí, que sería aburrido e innecesario... pero ella quería conocerlo personalmente, y buscaba ser una amiga y no solo alguien extraño que apareció de casualidad en el Subterráneo...

Allí había una nevera... una TV, una computadora y algunos reproductores de música al otro lado de la habitación... Estaba en malas condiciones, se notaba a simple vista la falta de limpieza y el descuido a su propiedad... pero no debía criticarlo después de todo...

Napstablook: (Notando su llegada) Oh... Tu realmente viniste... Lo siento... yo... no esperaba eso...No es mucho... pero siéntete como en casa...

Scarlett se le acercó para hablar con él un rato... Pero Flowey se apartó quedándose al lado de la puerta, guardando distancia... La chica lo miró extrañada... pero dejó que hiciese lo que quería, sabía que no le agradaban estas cosas...

Scarlett: Hola... ¿Cómo te encuentras? (Amigable)

Napstablook: Umm... bien. (Pausa) ¿Quieres oír... algo de música.. o algo?

Scarlett: Si... estaría bien... (Fue hasta donde estaban los CDs y encendió algo de música... muy al estilo fantasmal) Ohhh... Curioso... (Escuchando la melodía tan... peculiar)

Napstablook: ¿Te... gusta?

Scarlett: Ah, por supuesto.. (Aunque no era tan así... pero no le disgustaba, solo no era su estilo)

Napstablook: Umm... que bien.

Flowey: ¡¿Ya podemos irnos?! (Llamándole la atención a ambos)

Napstablook: Veo que tu amigo está cansado... Puedes ir con él si quieres... yo solo... me quedaré aquí.

Scarlett: Siempre tiene ese carácter... no te preocupes...

Napstablook: Ohh... ya veo.

Scarlett fue hasta la nevera para tan solo inspeccionarla, pero el fantasma habló de repente...

Napstablook: Oh... Tienes hambre...Puedo darte algo para que puedas comer... (Se acerca al refrigerador agarrando algo) Este es un sándwich fantasma... ¿Quieres probarlo?. (La chica asiente con curiosidad, intentó morderlo pero lo terminó atravesando) Oh... no importa... (Pausa) Después de una gran comida me gusta tumbarme en el suelo y sentirme como basura... Es una tradición familiar... Tu quieres... ¿Unirte?.

Scarlett: Ok.. ¡Quiero intentarlo!

Flowey: ¡OH, POR FAVOR! (Gritando)

Scarlett: ¡Silencio Flowey! (Con un tono desinteresado) ¡Tu te lo pierdes!

Napstablook: Okay... Sigue mi ejemplo... (Ambos se acuestan sobre el suelo) Allá vamos... Debes acostaste siempre y cuando permanezcas quieta... Así que... solo muévete cuando quieras levantarte, supongo.

Scarlett se concentró en lo que hacía, y en poco tiempo su visión la maravilló al ver toda una variada cantidad de estrellas sorprendentes, estuvo así un rato hasta que decidió que ya había sido suficiente y comenzó a moverse, se levantó del suelo y el fantasma le siguió...

Napstablook: Bueno... eso estuvo bien, gracias.

Scarlett. ¡Gracias a ti por enseñarme algo tan increíble! (Alegre)

Flowey: ¡¿Ya podemos salir de aquí?! (Desesperado)

Scarlett: Si... (Mira al fantasma) Ya me tengo que ir... quizás podría volver a verte y hacer eso de nuevo... Nunca creí que sentirse como basura sería una experiencia tan original...

Napstablook: Cuando quieras... puedes regresar... Nos vemos luego.

Scarlett: ¡Adios! (Mientras Flowey se volvía a sujetar a su brazo)

Una vez que salió de la casa de Napstablook caminó hasta salir de la zona, sabía que habían algunos juegos con caracoles más arriba... pero no se encontraba muy interesada en participar. Salieron hasta un sendero con tres caminos, uno era el de la tienda, no la necesitaba por el momento, al lado opuesto no había absolutamente nada... al menos hasta que aparezca el Riverman (Hombre del río) para trasportarla de un territorio a otro cuando fuera necesario... Y la última opción era donde debían dirigirse...

Más tarde estaba caminando por la ruta oscura con las lámparas que se podían activar para iluminar el camino... Sabía que podía seguir directamente o visitar la Villa Temmie... Sin dudarlo iba a la segunda opción... ¡Quería realmente ver a Temmie!

Scarlett: ¡Vamos a la Villa Temmie!

Flowey: ¿Q-qué? ¡No! (Molesto)

Scarlett: Sip, iremos.

Flowey: ¿Por qué no puedes pasar de todo esto? ¡Solo pierdes tiempo!

Scarlett. ¡Es MI tiempo, y yo hago lo que quiero con él!

Flowey: Ahg... ¬¬

No llegó a la Villa Temmie porque justamente uno de esa especie se le acercó buscando pelea...

Scarlett. ¡No queremos pelear!

Flowey: ¡Habla por tu misma! ¡Yo quiero matarla! (Con su sonrisa maliciosa)

Scarlett: Oh... por favor... ¿Sigues con eso?

Temmie comenzó a alargar sus piernas haciéndola realmente alta... La humana la esquivó como pudo...

Scarlett: (Pensando) ¡Ah, ya se! ¡Hola! (Recordando el juego original)

Temmie: ¡hOI, Soy Temmie!

La chica en ese momento le dijo que no quería luchar, y éste se alejó pacíficamente terminando con el enfrentamiento...

Scarlett: (Suspira) Menos mal que me acordé de como evitarla...

Flowey: ¡Justamente iba a lanzar mis amigables "Friendliness Pellets"!

Scarlett: Si.. si... Mejor salgamos de aquí...

Después de unos minutos llegaron hasta la Villa Temmie... Vio el cartel de bienvenida que decía... "¡hOI! ¡Bienvenido a... Villa Temmie!.

Scarlett: Muy... llamativo... (Sorprendida)

Flowey: Solo es otro sitio sin importancia...

Scarlett: No digas eso... (Pausa) Ummm... veamos... (Se acerca al grupo de Temmies) ¡Hola! (Saludando amigablemente)

Temmie: ¡hOI! Soy Temmie... ¡Y este es mi amigo... Temmie!

Cuando habló con los otros tres, dijeron exactamente lo mismo...

Scarlett: Mmmm... no tienen mucho que decir puedo notar...

Flowey: Son retrasados... (Burlándose)

Scarlett: (Ríe sarcásticamente) Jaja, si como alguien que conozco que le dijo a una asesina despiadada e invencible de nivel 20 de LOVE y con un cuchillo real que si fuera necesario, no dudaría en matarla si se interpusiese en su camino... (Mirando fijamente a la flor color oro)

Flowey. ¡Emmm, técnicamente eso ocurre en OTRA línea de tiempo... así que no me culpes de eso! (Defendiéndose)

Scarlett: Pero igual lo harías, eres TU el verdadero idiota aquí.

Flowey: ¡Cállate! (Molesto)

Scarlett vio la estatua de Temmie, que tenía escrito "Estatua de TEM... muy famosa... MUCHO! De repente se sintió incómoda... como si se sintiera observada... Fue ahí cuando se acordó de un Temmie ocultó en la pared destrozada... le dio un vistazo... y allí estaba...

Scarlett: Uffff.. Aterrador... (Viendo a aquel Temmie)

Flowey: (Lo mira también) ¡Hahah, cobarde! (Con tono de burla)

Lo único que faltaba por ver era la tienda... así que entró para curiosear un rato...

Temmie: ¡hOI, Soy Temmie! ¡Bienvenida a la tienda Tem! (Mientras su rostro se movía sin la necesidad de mover la cabeza)

Vio lo que estaba a la venta... nada le fue de interés... Eran objetos muy sencillos... no costaban tanto, pero tampoco lo valían... Excepto la armadura... pero no le alcanzaba el dinero... que pena.

Scarlett se despidió y se fue tanto de la tienda como de la villa Temmie... Atravesó sin problemas la habitación oscura de las lámparas, y también el siguiente que era mucho más tenebroso y con muy poca iluminación... Pero más que eso no le pareció complicado... solo debía tener paciencia..

Siguió adelante en la oscuridad hasta ver una flor del eco al final del sendero... ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir... Cuando la escuchó la frase "Detrás tuyo" hizo eco en el lugar y Undyne apareció detrás, acercándose...

Undyne: Siete... Siete almas humanas... Con el poder de las siete almas humanas... nuestro rey (Pero fue interrumpida)

Flowey: ¡Ya sabemos todo eso! ¡Ya cállate de una vez!

Undyne: ...

Scarlett: De hecho, esta es la primera vez que la oímos decir algo... :/

Flowey: Umm... tienes razón...

Undyne: Tienes prisa por morir... está bien... ¡Entrégame tu alma... O te la arrancaré de tu cuerpo! (Comenzó a acercarse de forma amenazante con su lanza)

Scarlett. ¡Flowey! ¿En qué nos metiste?

Pero antes de que comenzara la pelea con ella, el niño monstruo se puso en el medio deteniendo el ataque de Undyne...

Niño monstruo: ¡Undyne! ¡Te ayudaré a luchar! (Emocionado) (Mira a su alrededor) ¡YO! ¡Lo lograste! ¡Undyne está justo delante de ti! ¡Tienes asientos de primera fila para ver su pelea! (Pausa) Espera... ¿Contra quien está luchando? (Confuso) (Undyne lo agarra de su mejilla y lo lleva lejos) ¡Hey! ¡No se lo vas a decir a mis padres... ¿Verdad?!

Flowey: Ese niño es muy estúpido... ¿Cómo no iba a saber que nosotros éramos el enemigo?

Scarlett: No somos enemigos... Bueno, al menos yo. ¬¬

Flowey: Bien dicho. (Sonriendo con malicia)

Ambos siguieron el nuevo camino que fue iluminado tras la escena, habían algunas flores del eco en el medio, pero las evitó fácilmente. Nuevamente tenía que pasar por otro de los puentes de la vez anterior, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar al final, el niño monstruo la llamó, mientras se le aproximaba...

Le dijo que Undyne le habló sobre lo que era, un humano. Y tras muchas otras cosas le preguntó si él podía odiarla porque DEBÍAN ser enemigos. Pero la chica se negó, confundiendo aún más al pequeño monstruo...

Lo aceptó a pesar de todo y cuando estaba por irse se cayó del puente, pero logró sujetarse de una esquina antes de que fuera demasiado tarde...

Niño monstruo: ¡Yo... espera! Ayuda... ¡Me he caído! (Asustado)

Al otro lado apareció Undyne, ella estaba viendo la escena, Scarlett podía ir a ayudar al niño o abandonarlo para escapar... Y como era de esperar, su "Consciencia" forzada... representada en flor le iba a dar su consejo... negativo.

Flowey: ¡Abandona a ese inútil! ¡Undyne te matará si te le acercas!

Scarlett negó con la cabeza mientras corría en la dirección del niño monstruo... Le ayudó a subir del acantilado y el pequeño se colocó delante de ella, enfrentando a Undyne...

Niño monstruo: Y-YO, compañero... S-si tu quieres dañar a mi amigo.. T-tendrás que pasar por mi primero... (Undyne retrocedió y se alejó del lugar) (Volvió a mirar a la chica) Ella... se ha ido... Yo.. Realmente has salvado mi pellejo... Supongo que ser enemigos era solo una buena idea... haha.. En vez de eso deberíamos ser amigos... Realmente debería ir a casa... Apuesto que mis padres están muy preocupados por mi... ¡Hasta luego, amigo! (Se aleja)

Scarlett: Que conmovedor... Se había puesto en medio de todo este lío... para defenderme...

Flowey: ¿Conmovedor? ¡Yo diría un acto innecesario! ¡Nosotros podemos con el enemigo sin la ayuda de nadie más!

Scarlett: Tener algo de ayuda siempre viene bien...

Flowey: Estar solo es mejor, no existen obstáculos que puedan interferir en tus decisiones.

Scarlett: Ese es tu punto de vista... (Pausa) Mejor pasemos a lo siguiente... se acerca una gran pelea... (Preocupada)

Llegaron hasta la entrada de una gran cueva oscura y tenebrosa... La humana ya se había mentalizado de lo que venía ahora... solo tenía que ser fuerte y superarlo...

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar Undyne se hizo notar en la cima de la cueva... Comenzó a hablar mientras se quitaba el casco de la armadura revelando su rostro. Por supuesto, Scarlett ya la conocía, la había visto varias veces antes por haberse pasado el juego unas diez veces o quizás más... ya había perdido la cuenta. Pero nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza que esa adicción al juego le podría salvar la vida...

Undyne seguía hablando hasta que la chica intentó caminar hacia la cueva... Fue en ese momento cuando ella saltó a donde la humana estaba, comenzando la pelea...

Si bien no había aparecido el corazón de la humana como en el enfrentamiento normal del juego, Undyne le entregó una clase de escudo que serviría de igual forma ante sus ataques...

Undyne: ¡En guardia! (Mientras se preparaba para combatir)

Scarlett estaba nerviosa, pero también se encontraba determinada a salir con vida y a no lastimar a su oponente... No iba a ser una tarea fácil distraerla lo suficiente para escapar... pero debía intentarlo.

La pelea con Undyne estaba a punto de dar inicio.

* * *

¡Ya se, dejé el episodio en una parte con mucha intriga... jeje XD, pero ya estaba siendo muy largo!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	6. Conociendo a Undyne

Fanfic basado en "Undertale"

Nota: Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a Toby Fox; solamente el fanfic y mis OCs Scarlett Abyles y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

RatchetPower-chan ¿Querías ver a Undyne? Pues todo este cap será de ella XD. (Miro a Chara ¬¬ diciendo... "Chaaarraaa mi pequeña Cute Killer ¿Me darías algunos Chocolates? Los míos acabaron..." Ella me da una mirada asesina... "Vaaaammmmoooos" D:. "NOPE".. Contesta con una sonrisa malvada C:. - - - - - - NOOOO DDDDD:

Draconet Gracias por comentar. :)

* * *

Scarlettale

CAP 6 Conociendo a Undyne

Scarlett se estaba preparando para la siguiente pelea, la cual sería con Undyne. Sostenía el escudo lo mejor que podía, estaba realmente nerviosa y no sabía si saldría de esta con vida... Estaba consciente que ella era un enemigo complicado de evadir...

La humana dijo que no quería luchar, pero su oponente hizo caso omiso a su desesperada petición...

Undyne: ¡No durarás ni un segundo contra mi! (Dijo confiada mientras se ponía en posición de batalla creando uno de sus ataques mágicos)

Scarlett: ¡No, por favor, no quiero luchar contigo! (Asustada)

Sabía que era en vano, jamás iba a convencer a estas alturas a Undyne de no luchar... solo quedaba una cosa por hacer... Esquivar y escapar cuando le fuese posible...

Undyne comenzó a lanzar tres arpones en frente de ella. Posicionó correctamente el escudo evitando cada uno de ellos sin problema...

Flowey: ¡Ella jamás te dejará libre, tienes que matarla! (En voz baja para que solo su compañera humana lo escuchara)

Scarlett negó con la cabeza, no iba a causarle daño alguno. Sabía que para escapar de ésta tenía que esperar algunos turnos más... Tenía que mantener la calma.

Undyne: ¡Nada mal! ¡Entonces... ¿Qué te parece ESTO?!

Lanzó más ataques, pero esta vez en distintas direcciones. Manejar el escudo le resultaba un poco difícil, pero no imposible. Consiguió salir ilesa de la situación nuevamente...

Undyne: Por años, hemos soñado con un final feliz... (La humana de nuevo esquivó cada uno de sus arpones) Y ahora, la luz del sol está a nuestro alcance...

Esta vez fue considerablemente más veloz... Scarlett hizo lo mejor que podía, pero uno de ellos le dio en pleno dañándola un poco...

Scarlett: ¡Agh, eso dolió! (Quejándose)

Flowey: ¡Presta atención! (Molesto)

Scarlett: ¡¿Crees que no lo intento?!

Undyne seguía hablando, pero la chica humana no le estaba prestando atención... Solo deseaba salir de una vez de ese maldito lugar...

Unos turnos más tarde finalmente pudo escapar por primera vez durante la pelea, Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad dentro de la espeluznante cueva oscura, pero Undyne era más rápida y logró alcanzarla...

Scarlett: Oh no... (Preocupada, aunque se lo esperaba)

Undyne: ¡No podrás escapar de mi esta vez! (Pausa) Honestamente, te estoy haciendo un favor... (Mientras hacía más ataques a su dirección)

Scarlett: ¡Claaarrrooo! (Decía sarcástica mientras los evadía)

Undyne: ¡Ningún humano ha pasado de ASGORE! Matarte ahora es un acto de compasión...

Scarlett: ¡Noooo! ¡YO voy a ser la primera! (Fue en ese momento cuando Undyne abandonó parte de sus frases predeterminadas a lo que era el juego original, modificando la conversación un poco, casi nada, pero lo suficiente para sorprender a la chica humana)

Undyne: ¡¿Estás tan segura?! Vamos a descubrirlo... Con un ataque final... (Pausa) ¡Alphys me había dicho que los humanos eran determinados, ahora puedo verlo! ¡Pero yo también estoy DETERMINADA! ¡Determinada a acabar todo esto! (Creó una gran cantidad de lanzas en el aire enviándolas directamente a la humana)

Scarlett: ¡¿P-pero qué?! ¡Este ataque no debía aparecer ahora! (Nerviosa)

Flowey: ¡CUIDADO! (Al notar como Scarlett no se había dado cuenta de un arpón que venía de su costado)

Scarlett: ¡Ahh! (Lo esquivó por centímetros de distancia) Ufff... eso estuvo cerca... ¡Gracias!

Flowey: ¡Ahora huye!

Logró salir del combate de nuevo, pero esta vez Undyne no lograba alcanzarla, ya que con todas sus fuerzas, ni siquiera sabía de donde las sacaba... corrió por toda la zona sin mirar atrás... Aún así, no dejaba de perseguirla, aunque le era imposible de atrapar...

Cuando estaba pasando por el gran cartel que daba la bienvenida a Hotland, recordó la llamada que supuestamente Papyrus le debía hacer para mencionarle que la esperaría en la casa de Undyne para ayudarlas a ser amigas... pero esto no ocurrió ya que ella carecía de teléfono alguno... Pero igual sabía que debía hacer...

Continuó hasta ver un nuevo paisaje... repleto de lava y una terrible temperatura desagradable para ella... Scarlett era de las personas que amaban el frío... el calor no era nada bueno según ella... lo detestaba más que nada... Pero no podía hacer nada, tenía como misión atravesar Hotland para llegar al final del viaje...

Vio a Sans dormido en uno de sus puestos de "Trabajo", típico de él...

Scarlett: ¡SAAAANNNSSS! (Gritó mientras pasaba a un costado con Undyne pisándole los talones de lo cerca que estaba, ya que redujo su velocidad al estar cansada)

Flowey: ¡Que flojo que es! Jajajja. (Burlándose)

Undyne se quedó mirando perpleja al esqueleto... Él no estaba haciendo nada bien su trabajo de centinela... la humana se reía un poco al ver la escena... Pero siguió su camino. Cuando pasó el puente vio como su contrincante caía al suelo agotada...

Undyne: ¡Armadura... muy caliente...! ¡P-pero no puedo... rendirme! (Mientras se desplomaba en el suelo)

Scarlett: Ummm... pobre... La comprendo, Yo también odio el calor... (Sintiendo lástima por ella) (Fue hasta el contenedor de agua que se ubicaba muy cerca de allí consiguiendo un vaso) Esto servirá... (Pensativa)

Flowey: ¡¿Piensas ayudarla después de todo lo que te hizo?! ¡Mírate! Estás lastimada por su culpa... ¡Déjala ahí, que sufra! (Molesto)

Scarlett: No es para tanto... Además, mis heridas se curarán cuando use algún objeto... (Mientras le tiraba el agua sobre la cabeza, para poco después levantarse confundida)

Undyne solo observó a la humana sin comprender la razón por la que la ayudó... Se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decir nada al respecto...

Flowey: ¡Que desagradecida! Ni siquiera te dio las gracias...

Scarlett: Ummm... no importa. De todos modos ya me lo esperaba. Ten en cuenta que sigue considerándonos enemigos... Pero eso se puede solucionar... (Pausa) Ahora iremos a su casa para remediar todo este lío...

Flowey: Agh... ¿Lo dices en serio? (Pausa) Ya que...

Scarlett: Veo que lo estás tomando más calmado... Ya no te quejas tanto...

Flowey: ¡Es porque se que nada de lo que diga cambiará tu opinión! ¿Para qué molestarme con ello entonces?

Scarlett: Sip, tienes razón... Vamos. Conozco un atajo.

Sabía que ahora aparecería el monstruo que la ayudaría a trasportarse por todo el subterráneo en poco tiempo, llamado "Riverman", y que estaría a tan solo unos cuantos pasos. Pasó por delante de los dos guardias reales. Ya los conocía y no pudo evitar pensar en ellos dos... como pareja... Era muy extraño para ella... Aún así le parecía adorable...

Scarlett: ¡Hola, ¿Podrías llevarme a las cascadas por favor?! (Mientras se acercaba al hombre del río)

Riverman: Tra la la... Por supuesto. Sube.

Así lo hizo, y comenzó a navegar por el río... Tiempo después ya estaba justo donde quería... Claro, sin antes escuchar uno de los extraños comentarios del ser misterioso durante el viaje... En esta ocasión habló sobre la Villa Temmie... pero ya había estado allí antes de todos modos...

Scarlett: ¡Gracias! (Mientras se bajaba)

Riverman: Ven de nuevo alguna otra vez... Tra la la...

Scarlett: Ok. (Mientras se iba)

Flowey: Hay que admitir que es útil esta forma de viajar...

Scarlett: Si, acorta mucho la distancia...

Cuando llegó a donde se encontraba la casa de Undyne vio a Papyrus sorprendido...

Papyrus: ¡HUMANA, LLEGASTE! ¡ES EXTRAÑO PORQUE NO CONTESTASTE MI LLAMADA!

Scarlett: Oh...es porque no tengo teléfono... ¿Recuerdas? Creo habértelo mencionado antes... Y si no... lo siento...

Papyrus: ¡¿A QUIÉN LLAMÉ ENTONCES...?! (Pausa) ¡LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE ESTÁS AQUÍ!

Scarlett: Oye... ¿Y qué haces esperando aquí si sabías que no atendí tu llamada?

Papyrus: ¡TENÍA UN PRESENTIMIENTO, HUMANA, SABÍA QUE IBAS A VENIR DE TODOS MODOS!

Scarlett: Sorprendente...

Papyrus: ¡BIEN... ¿ESTÁS LISTA PARA SALIR CON UNDYNE?!

Scarlett. S-sip... (Nerviosa)

Papyrus: ¡TENGO UN PLAN PARA HACERLOS BUENOS AMIGOS! ¡QUÉDATE DETRÁS MIO! (Llamó a la puerta y Undyne apareció de inmediato)

Undyne: ¡Hey, Papyrus! ¿Listo para tu entrenamiento extra-privado uno a uno?

Papyrus: ¡PUEDES APOSTARLO! ¡Y HE TRAÍDO A UN AMIGO! (Se apartó dejando a la vista a la humana)

Undyne: Hola... no creo que nos... (Cambió su expresión al notar de quien se trataba) ... (Pausa) ... Por que no... los dos... entran... (Notablemente molesta)

Tanto Scarlett, Flowey (Oculto) y Papyrus ingresaron a la casa... Ella muy nerviosa conociendo el difícil carácter que tenía Undyne...

Su hogar estaba bastante limpio y ordenado a primera vista... nada mal pensaba mientras daba sus primeros pasos en la entrada... Vio el piano, el cual le sorprendió viniendo de alguien tan... agresiva... como lo es Undyne... Una espada a un costado del cuarto... una mesa y algunas otras cosas más...

Papyrus le entregó un "Regalo" diciendo que era de parte de la humana... Undyne lo agarró agradecida mientras lo ponía en un cajón con muchos otros más...

Undyne: Así que... ¿Estás listo para comenzar?

Papyrus: WHOOPSY DOOPSY ACABO DE RECORDAR... QUE TENGO QUE IR AL BAÑO... QUE SE DIVIERTAN USTEDES DOS (Mientras se arrojaba por la ventana más cercana)

Scarlett: Lol... (Sin poder evitar reírse)

Flowey: (Escondido) ¡Que idiota! ¿Cómo es que hace ese tipo de cosas? (Apenas audible para la chica humana)

Undyne: ... ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Para presumir tu victoria en mi cara? ¿Para humillarme aún más? ¿Es eso?

Scarlett: NOPE... (Negando a su pregunta rápido con la cabeza y moviendo sus manos exageradamente)

Undyne: Entonces... ¿Por qué estás aquí? (Pausa) Espera... lo entiendo... Piensas que voy a ser amiga tuya... ¿Huh? ¿Cierto?

Scarlett: ¡Claro!

Undyne: ¿En serio? ¡Acepto! ¡Vamos a disfrutar de los campos de la amistad! ¡NO! (Pausa) ¡¿Por qué sería amiga de alguien como tu?! Si no fueses mi invitado, te daría una paliza ahora mismo... Eres el enemigo de las esperanzas y los sueños de todos... NUNCA SERÉ TU AMIGA. Ahora vete de mi casa...

Papyrus: (Apareciendo por el otro lado de la ventana) ES LO MISMO... PENSÉ QUE UNDYNE PODRÍA SER AMIGA TUYA... PERO SUPONGO... QUE LA SUBESTIMÉ... ELLA NO ESTÁ LISTA PARA EL DESAFÍO... (Mientras se iba)

Undyne: (Molesta) ¡¿DESAFÍO? ¡¿QUÉ?! Papyrus... ¡Espera un segundo! ¡¿Piensa que no puedo ser amiga tuya?! Fuhuhu... ¡Que broma! Podría ser amiga de un perdedor como tu cualquier día... se lo voy a demostrar... ¡Escucha humana! (Pero fue interrumpida)

Scarlett. E-espera... ¡Tranquilízate! (Viendo como se estaba poniendo)

Undyne: ¡Ya verás! Toma asiento... (La chica obedece) ¿Confortable? Tomaré algo para beber... (Coloca una serie de cosas alrededor del cuarto) ¡Todo listo! ¿Cual prefieres? (Apenas la humana se movió lanzó un arpón directo a la mesa clavándola en el proceso)

Scarlett: O_o,...

Undyne. ... HEY.. NO te levantes... Eres el invitado... SIÉNTATE Y DISFRUTA. (Pausa) ... ¿Por qué simplemente no apuntas a lo que quieres? (Intentando sonar más "amigable")

Scarlett sabía que la única opción disponible sería el té... aunque al ver el chocolate no pudo evitar pensar en Chara... Eso la asuntó un poco recordando que en este momento estaba seguramente junto a ella observando cada movimiento...

Señaló directo al té sin querer perder más tiempo...

Undyne: ¿Té... Huh? Ahora mismo... (Va a hacer el té, una vez listo se lo lleva a la mesa) Aquí tienes... Ten cuidado está caliente (Mientras tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesa rota) (Pasaron unos segundos) ¡No está TAN caliente... tómalo ahora!

Scarlett: ¡OK! (Lo intenta beber y se quema levemente) Ummm... delicioso... aunque quema.. jejej... (Esto último en voz baja)

Undyne: Es muy bueno... ¿No es cierto? ¡Nada sino lo mejor para mi ABSOLUTAMENTE PRECIADO AMIGO! (Pausa) Sabes... es un poco extraño que elijases ese té... Té de flores de oro... Es el tipo favorito de ASGORE...

En ese momento Scarlett queda en shock... y una frase se repitió en su mente... "¡OMG estoy bebiendo a los parientes de Flowey! D:" XD Miró levemente a Flowey quien ni cuenta se había dado, ya que se notaba aburrido y distraído como para oír sobre ese té... menos mal pensó Scarlett...

Undyne estaba hablando sobre como conoció a Asgore y sobre su entrenamiento para llegar a ser la líder de la guardia real... Para después comentarle acerca de Papyrus... de la razón de por qué no le permitía ser parte de ésta... Scarlett sintió pena por su amigo esqueleto... pero ella tenía razón en cada una de las cosas que declaraba... Papyrus era muy inocente y no estaba listo para algo tan terrible como lo que significa pertenecer a la guardia real... más que nada en tiempos de guerra...

Undyne se quedó un rato en silencio. Ambas estaban pensativas al respecto... Pero poco después reaccionó al recordar la lección de cocina de Papyrus... y que la humana lo IBA a reemplazar... Saltó por el aire tirando al suelo todo lo que estaba a su alcance... Para después agarrar a Scarlett y llevarla hasta donde quería para "Cocinar".

Scarlett. ¡P-pero! (Sobresaltada)

Undyne: ¡Empecemos con la salsa! (Trajo algunos vegetales) ¡Imagina que esos vegetales son tu gran enemigo! ¡Ahora, golpéalos hasta volverlos polvo con tus puños!

Scarlett: ¡Uh...d-de acuerdo! (Lo intenta pero falla... no usa la suficiente fuerza) (Undyne la mira molesta contradiciendo sus acciones y lo hace por su cuenta... destrozándolos...) Ummm...

Undyne: Uhh... Pongamos esto en un bol más tarde... (Riendo) ¡Pero ahora! (Hace aparecer una olla) ¡Añadimos los fideos! (Entusiasmada)

Scarlett: P-pero... (Ella no es para nada violenta en si... normalmente su comportamiento es moderado, no es capaz de actuar de forma agresiva) (Los agrega como se debería, a Undyne no le dio gracia eso... no era su estilo)

Le dijo que lo revolviera lo más que podía, y así lo hizo, lo mejor que pudo... pero a Undyne no le bastaba, por lo que utilizó su lanza para remediarlo... Y lo último era el fuego... esto no terminaría bien... y Scarlett lo sabía.

Como era de esperar el fuego alcanzó un nivel peligroso y terminó incendiando toda la casa... Scarlett estaba asustada, Undyne un poco sorprendida y a Flowey le valía todo igual... En ningún momento estaba prestando atención a la escena como para preocuparse por ella, es más, se estaba quedando dormido por tanta inactividad de su parte.

Undyne habló acerca de lo que estaba pasando, y que si no podían ser amigas... ¡Podría eliminarla sin remordimientos! Fue en ese momento cuando comenzó otra pelea, pero muy diferente a la primera... No parecía tener verdaderas intenciones de matarla... parecía más como una pelea "Amistosa".

Scarlett no quería causarle ningún daño... así que fingió un ataque solo para convencerla de no luchar...

Undyne la miraba alegre, descubrió sus intenciones de no seguir con la pelea, abandonó la lanza que poseía entre sus manos para decirle que ella tampoco deseaba seguir con esto. Que su forma de pelear le hacía recordar a alguien... Y que no tenían por qué seguir si ninguna de ellas lo quería de ese modo...

Salieron de la casa en llamas tras la conversación para no volver...

Undyne: Bueno... eso ha sido divertido... ¿huh?. ¡Tendremos que salir alguna otra vez! Pero... eh... en algún otro lugar supongo... Mientras tanto... Creo que iré a pasar el rato con Papyrus... Así que si me necesitas... Ven a Snowdin... ¿Ok?.

Scarlett: Ok...

Undyne: Oh... y si alguna vez necesitas ayuda... Solo llama a Papyrus... ¿Ok?.. Ya que estaremos en el mismo lugar... Podré hablar también...

Scarlett: Emmm... no tengo teléfono... :O

Undyne: Bueno.. no importa entonces... ¡Nos vemos más tarde mocosa! (Se aleja)

Scarlett: Eso fue... interesante. (Pensativa)

Flowey: (Saliendo) ¿Eh, qué pasó? Creo que me quedé dormido por estar taaaannnn aburrido...

Scarlett: Mejor... Porque hay que seguir adelante.

Flowey: ¡Ahhh... que fastidio! ¡Para eso hubiera seguido dormido! (Cansado)

Regresaron a Hotland con la ayuda del Riverman una vez más quedando justo en frente del gran laboratorio de Alphys... Scarlett sabía que la aventura se tornaría peligrosa a continuación... en especial gracias a cierto robot homicida que conocería personalmente en minutos...

* * *

¡Me di cuenta que casi todo el episodio fue con Undyne! Jejejee... ¡Bien para sus fans! A mi me encanta, aunque pienso que a veces se pasa de mal carácter... XD

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	7. Travesía en Hotland

Fanfic basado en "Undertale"

Nota: Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a Toby Fox; solamente el fanfic y mis OCs Scarlett Abyles y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

RatchetPower-chan Disfruta el Cap, que está algo largo XD. ¡Nos vemos! (Agarra los chocolates y los esconde de la friki de Chara)

* * *

Scarlettale

CAP 7 Travesía en Hotland

Estaban a pocos pasos de llegar al laboratorio de Alphys, la chica humana estaba ansiosa de conocer a la científica real, en especial porque conocía los gustos de ella, y estaba segura que cuando le dijese que ella amaba también el anime se llevarían muy bien. Solo que tenía que fingir no conocerla por lo menos al principio...

Scarlett: Es... impresionante verlo en primera persona... (Emocionada mirando con atención la zona)

Flowey: No es la gran cosa... solo otro edificio en decadencia como el resto del subterráneo. (Observando el sitio con desprecio)

Por un momento la chica pensó en qué pasaría si le contara lo que realmente le ocurrió el día que despertó en el cuerpo de la flor de oro... Sabía que él ignoraba ese detalle, que desconocía su pasado. Seguramente al enterarse de la verdad intentaría matar a Alphys, por su gran remordimiento al tener que vivir como una flor durante todo este tiempo...

Ella se limitó a olvidarse de esa idea, no quería causar más problemas. Lo mejor sería no decir nada, aunque su otra parte le decía lo contrario... "Di la verdad" pensaba constantemente. Pero no lo hizo. Aunque sonara falso, era lo mejor para él... al menos por ahora, no era el momento apropiado.

Antes de que Scarlett pasara por la puerta de la entrada al laboratorio, le hizo señas a Flowey para que se escondiera de nuevo, él la observó extrañado, ya que no sabía sobre el encuentro cercano, pero no discutió al respecto, volviéndose a ocultar en el abrigo de la humana...

La chica caminó entre la oscuridad del lugar, alguna que otra vez chocándose con los obstáculos del camino... si, literalmente no podía ver por donde iba. Y Flowey se encargaba de criticarle cada equivocación, obviamente exagerando un poco la situación.

Cuando llegó hasta cierto punto un ruido se escuchó, y tras eso la habitación se iluminó completamente segándola durante unos segundos. Para que después viese en persona a la científica real...

Se notaba muy nerviosa, girando ansiosa mientras hablaba entrecortadamente... En pocos segundos se recuperó volviendo a la calma... Se presentó mientras cada vez se mostraba más animada... Y que desde que ella había salido de las ruinas la había estado vigilando...

Fue ahí cuando Alphys se volvió extremadamente nerviosa... Scarlett no sabía la razón al principio, hasta que finalmente hizo la pregunta...

Alphys: Es c-curioso... pero... ¿Acaso una... flor... te acompañó durante tu v-viaje...? (Nerviosa)

Scarlett no sabía que responder... Sabía que Alphys conocía a Flowey, que él era SU experimento, producto por haber inyectado "Determinación" a aquella flor dorada... No sabía que responder, hasta que Flowey le dijo en un tono tan bajo, para que solo ella lo escuchara... "Dile que si, pero inventa que me he ido". Dijo con un acento de preocupación, estaba claro que quería mantenerse oculto a toda costa.

Scarlett: Ummm... si. Pero ya se ha marchado... ¿P-por qué? (Intentando mantener la calma)

Alphys: P-por nada. Solo me daba... curiosidad... que una _flor_ te acompañara... digo... no es nada m-malo... supongo... je..je.. (Con una risa falsa)

El clima entre ellas dos se volvió pesado. Un incómodo silencio que duró varios segundos, hasta que un sonido metálico retumbó por el laboratorio...

Alphys: ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Debe ser Mettaton... verás... es mi robot... y quizás... quiera matarte!

Scarlett: Eso es malo... (No tan expresiva por ya conocerse toda la historia)

Alphys: ¡Oh no...! (Al oírlo muy cerca)

?: ¡OHHHHH YES! (Una voz robótica apareció)

Las luces se apagaron nuevamente durante unos segundos, hasta que regresaron en donde estaba el robot intruso en la escena...

Mettaton: ¡Bienvenidas preciosuras... al concurso de hoy!

Ahora la habitación estaba siendo iluminada de varios colores con algunos otros efectos resaltantes... Y después de una breve introducción se dio inicio al show...

Mettaton: ¡Contesta correctamente o... MORIRÁS!

Scarlett: OMG NO... D,:

Había comenzado el "Espectáculo" donde la humana se había convertido en el concursante obligado... Cada pregunta era peor que la anterior, no tenían sentido alguno, si no fuera por la ayuda de Alphys, hubiera muerto hace un buen rato. Aunque algunas de ellas le habían hecho gracia... en especial la última... quería trollear al robot contestando "Humano" al final... pero no quería que pensaran mal de ella... XD

Una vez que acabó, MTT se fue y Alphys la observó nerviosa como de costumbre... pero satisfecha de haberle sido de ayuda con ese problema...

Cuando estaba por retirarse, se detuvo al escuchar que la llamaban...

Alphys: ¡Espera, déjame darte mi n-número de teléfono!

Scarlett: Umm... lo siento. Pero no tengo ninguno... Pero créeme, no lo necesito...

Alphys: ¡Puedo conseguirte uno!

Scarlett: ¡No, insisto! D-debo irme ahora... (Intentando no sonar descortés)

Alphys insistía, pero la humana se volvió a negar... de verdad no quería tener uno por varias razones... en especial porque... odiaba recibir llamadas que la interrumpían en todo lo que hacía...

Scarlett logró escapar de la discusión... y una vez que estuvo fuera del laboratorio Flowey le habló curioso... aunque simulaba desinterés...

Flowey: ¿Por qué evitas tanto el teléfono? N-no es que me interese saberlo... pero.. (No terminó su oración)

Scarlett: Me lo agradecerás... Si Alphys me hubiera dado un teléfono me mandaría mensajes cada segundo que esté en Hotland... no sería para nada agradable...

Flowey: Pues... menos mal que ya lo sabías... (Intentó salir de su escondite pero la humana lo contuvo de nuevo) ¡¿Q-qué haces?! (Molesto)

Scarlett: No estoy segura, pero es probable que Alphys tenga cámaras por el camino... y si te ve... se enterará que le mentí y me tomará como enemiga... o quizás algo peor... (Pensativa)

Flowey: ¿Estás segura? Porque no estoy muy cómodo como para aguantar todo el viaje sin necesidad... ¬¬

Scarlett: Lo se... Aunque yo opino diferente... ¬u¬

Flowey: O_o,

Scarlett: No olvides que soy tu fangirl... y aunque sea más tranquila que otras... sigo siendo fangirl. C:

Atravesaron gran parte del camino, tuvieron alguno que otro problema con los láseres... pero nada como para quejarse. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a la primera zona oscura...

Scarlett: Umm... Algo me dice que va a haber pastel de humano de postre... (Riendo discretamente, con su acompañante confuso ante su comentario) Ya entenderás... (En voz baja)

Las luces se encendieron mostrando como la primera vez a Mettaton...

Mettaton: ¡Bienvenidas preciosuras a la premier de cocina del subterráneo!

Scarlett fingió sorpresa para no producir ninguna sospecha... y le siguió el juego al robot... MTT le pidió una serie de ingredientes para hacer el "Pastel", los consiguió para después colocarlos sobre la mesada...

Mettaton: ¡Oh.. casi me olvidaba del ingrediente especial...! (Sacó una moto-sierra) ¡Una alma humana!

Se acercaba peligrosamente con la moto-sierra en funcionamiento... Pero ahora Scarlett tenía un GRAVE problema... no tenía a Alphys al teléfono para evitar este problema... Pero se le ocurrió cambiar de papeles y solucionarlo por su cuenta...

Scarlett: ¡Espera! ¡¿Q-qué pasaría si uno de tus espectadores es... VEGANO?! (Esperando que funcionara, sino, moría)

Mettaton: ¡Es una brillante idea! En realidad tengo la opción correcta aquí...

Habló sobre el componente que podría reemplazar el alma humana, resaltando que era de SU marca... MTT. Y le pidió a la chica que lo buscara... Ahí otro problema... Sabía que debía agarrar el contenedor antes de que fuese elevado hasta el cielo... ya que sin el teléfono, tampoco tenía un Jetpack... UPS...

Scarlett se dirigió lentamente hasta estar a menos de dos metros del contenedor, para después lanzarse encima sin importar las consecuencias si es que la plataforma se elevaría justo en ese momento, pero para su suerte no sucedió, y lo alcanzó a tiempo... Pero Flowey no pudo evitar dar un pequeño grito de dolor al haber recibido un golpe contra la mesa durante la acción kamikaze de la humana...

MTT se notaba frustrado, su plan había fallado... Pero intentaba mantener la calma por su "Audiencia".

Scarlett: ¡Emm... ya lo tengo... ¿Q-qué hay que hacer a-ahora?! (Nerviosa)

Mettaton: Ya había hecho la tarta por adelantado, de todos modos... Así que olvídalo... (Se marcha del lugar)

La chica humana caminó hasta alejarse hacia un lugar más seguro, o al menos donde creía que no la estarían vigilando...

Scarlett: Eso estuvo cerca... (Mirando a Flowey) L-lo siento por lo de hace rato... ¿Estás bien? (Preocupada)

Flowey: ¡S-si.. pero no lo vuelvas a hacer!

Scarlett asintió mientras seguía su viaje... cuando vio el Núcleo desde lejos no pudo evitar pensar en un personaje muy peculiar, y se preguntaba si llegaría a conocerlo... lo más probable que no, ya que él vivía en otro plano dimensional... Ella estaba pensando en W.D Gaster... uno de sus personajes preferidos, aunque la verdad es que tenía miedo de meterse con los "Secretos" del juego... Y quería pensar que él era un personaje agradable y no uno genocida (Teniendo en cuenta que fue el creador de las armas mortales en los humanos denominados "Gaster Blasters")... pero nadie podía comprobarlo, excepto quizás... ella. Y tenía muchas preguntas que deseaba hacerle...

Pero seguramente sería imposible conocerlo en persona justamente por culpa de las dimensiones.

Encontró un elevador al final de la ruta y lo utilizó para llegar al siguiente piso...

Una vez arriba vio a Sans en otro de sus puestos de "Trabajo", esta vez era el encargado de vender Hot-dogs... Tenía algo de dinero, así que le compró uno... incluso aunque no fuese 100% un Hot-dog real... no le importaba mucho como para preocuparse en ello...

En el camino resolvió varios puzzles con éxito y sin ninguna dificultad, pero se detuvo unos segundos en un sector en específico... Era el tiempo para "Combatir" con los guardias reales... Pero ya sabía que hacer.

Scarlett: Flowey... a continuación tendré que enfrentarme a los guardias reales... y estoy segura que la escena te provocará a decir alguno que otro comentario ofensivo para burlarte de ellos... (Pequeña pausa) No lo hagas, o te lanzaré por el acantilado... (Comenzó a reír cuando vio el cambio de expresión de la flor a una mirada perturbada) hahah, Solo bromeaba... Jamás te dañaría... aunque sería... "Más tierna" contigo... ¬u¬

Flowey: ¡Mejor me lanzo yo mismo! D:

Scarlett: ¿No dirás nada entonces?

Flowey: NADA... ¡Lo prometo!

Scarlett. ¡Bien!

Como lo esperaba, apenas llegó a la esquina los dos guardias reales se le aproximaron... al principio la confundieron con un monstruo o con alguien diferente, pero al final se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba dando inicio a la batalla...

Scarlett esquivó sus ataques y cada vez que tenía oportunidad le decía al primer guardia que revele sus sentimientos a su compañero...

Scarlett: ¡Vamos... él es muy KAWAII, tienes que hacerlo! ~ (Casi cayendo sobre el pobre guardia Nº1, el cual estaba temblando de nervios)

A su vez le limpió la armadura al segundo provocando que se quitara la parte de arriba de la misma, tan solo para desesperar más a su compañero...

Al final Scarlett ganó. El primer guardia real le confesó toda la verdad a su compañero tras no poder resistirlo por más tiempo... Al principio pareció aturdido, pero ambos se fueron para comprar helado más tarde...

Una vez estando solos, Flowey salió un poco para ver a sus alrededores...

Flowey: Parece que se han ido...

Scarlett. Sip, y te has portado muy bien... ¿Quieres un premio? ~ :)

Flowey. ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué preM?! (Scarlett lo agarró besándole la frente de sorpresa) ¡EHHH! (Quejándose)

Scarlett: Oh... no pude resistirlo... Todo se había puesto tan... romántico ~. ¬u¬ (Riendo)

Flowey se escondió de nuevo un poco aturdido, Scarlett lo había puesto realmente nervioso...

Tras caminar un poco más las luces se apagaron de nuevo, para esta vez enseñar a MTT como reportero...

Scarlett. ¡¿En serio?! :O

Mettaton: Buenas tardes... ¡Aquí Mettaton reportando en vivo en las noticias MTT!

A continuación le pidió a Scarlett que revisara el sector para ver si encontraba algo "Interesante"... Ella ya sabía lo que estaba por venir.

Sin perder más tiempo escogió el perro de entre los demás objetos... Tan solo para que el robot revelara que eso era una BOMBA y que todo a su alrededor lo era también... Sin olvidarse de la Super bomba que se ubicaba a unos metros de donde ella estaba parada... Ahora otro GRAN problema... Sin teléfono... no era capaz de desactivarlas... Pero ya sabía que no moriría... que si fallaba en la prueba MTT la dejaría libre porque no buscaba que sus espectadores vean su trágica muerte... que todo el show era una farsa...

Mientras pasaba el tiempo, Flowey le llamó la atención a la humana porque NO estaba haciendo absolutamente nada...

Flowey: ¡Scarlett, tienes que desactivar las bombas o moriremos! (Molesto)

Scarlett: (Evitando que la viesen hablar "Sola" ante las cámaras) No puedo hacer nada al respecto... no tengo el teléfono... Pero nada malo nos va a pasar... tranquilo.

Flowey: ¡P-pero!

Ya se había acabado el tiempo límite, y MTT apareció tan solo para continuar con la situación dramática para tan solo finalizarla sin haberla asesinado... Las bombas habían sido desactivadas y el robot abandonó de nuevo el área...

Scarlett. ¿Ves? Te lo dije...

Flowey se mantuvo pensativo... Claro, debía recordar que ella se conocía "El juego" prácticamente de memoria... y que nada malo le iba a pasar con ella cerca...

Encontraron otro ascensor subiendo al siguiente piso... Vio a Muffet en su puesto de trabajo donde vendía productos de arañas para arañas... perturbador, pensaba ella...Y la verdad, ahora mismo deseaba haberse comprado la Dona de araña que vendían en las Ruinas... tan solo para evitar la pelea con ella... Pero no lo hizo.

Completó unos puzzles más hasta que llegó a donde sería el territorio de las arañas en el subterráneo... el "Hogar" de Muffet.

El paisaje se tornó de color morado... demasiado... Scarlett había jugado "Five nights at Freddy's" hace poco y no podía dejar de pensar en "Purple Guy" por ver tanto color morado XD. Se le ocurrió la tonta idea, o quizás no tanto (?) de un crossover de que pasaría si el asesino de FNAF estaría en este mundo, en Undertale. Quizás sería amigo de Chara... Seguro. XD

A su vez daba gracias de no haber sido enviada a la dimensión de los animatrónicos en vez de aquí... ¡Ella sería incapaz de sobrevivir seguidas todas las noches... quizás solo hasta la 4ta! Sin contar que buscaría a The Puppet antes de esconderse... De seguro dejaría sonar la caja de música tan solo para verlo... :D

Pero ya debía cambiar de tema... ¡Ahora estaba en UNDERTALE, no en FNAF!

A medida que pasaba por el sendero a oscuras, las telarañas se le pegaban cada vez más en el cuerpo, la voz de la chica araña sonaba por toda la inmensidad de la cueva tenebrosa, repleta de más y más arañas... y no es que a Scarlett le desagraden esos insectos... pero tampoco los amaba... Al menos dio las gracias de que no eran cucarachas... esa si que las ODIABA... UGH...

Cuando llegó al centro de la habitación, quedó inmovilizada por completo... Y Muffet se reveló ante ella mientras se reía de su posición...

Muffet: ¿Por qué estás tan pálida? Deberías estar orgullosa...

Las arañas se acercaban a la humana, y ella las lograba esquivar de izquierda a derecha...

Muffet: Orgullosa de que vas a ser parte de un pastel delicioso...~ Ahuhuhuhu...~

Scarlett. ¡NO GRACIAS! (Cantando)

Esquivó una y otra vez a las diferentes clases de arañas que se disponían a atacarla...

Muffet: ¡Oh, que grosero de mi parte! ¡Casi se me olvida presentarte a mi mascota! ~ Es hora del desayuno... Diviértanse ustedes dos... ~

Más arañas surgieron una tras otra, hasta que al final una super gigante araña tamaño colosal apareció justo en frente de ella...

Scarlett: OMG... DDDDD:

La chica humana trepó lo más rápido que pudo por las telarañas manteniendo espacio entre ella y la araña de gran tamaño.. a su vez evadía muchas otras más que aparecían en el camino...

Así lo repitió algunas veces más, hasta que pasó por tercera vez a la mascota de Muffet, tras eso una araña apareció con un papel que demostraba la inocencia de la chica. Que ella jamás dañó a una sola araña...

Muffet: Oh.. esto ha sido un gran malentendido... Pensé que eras alguien que odiaba a las arañas... Siento todos los problemas... Ahuhuhuhu... ~

Al fin todo había llegado a su fin...

Muffet: Ahuhuhuhu.. ~ Eso fue divertido... Nos veremos de nuevo, querida... (Despidiéndose antes de desaparecer)

Scarlett salió de la cueva muy cansada... esquivar a todas esas arañas no fue para nada sencillo... y ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio... de ninguna clase, de hecho.

La chica se recostó contra la pared a las afueras de la gran cueva...

Flowey: ¿Qué haces?

Scarlett. Puedes salir... Necesito tomar un tiempo para reponerme de lo de hace rato... (Mientras se acomodaba mejor)

Flowey: (Saliendo y colocándose al costado) Bueno... quizás tengas razón. Un CORTO descanso estaría bien.

Scarlett. No puedes reprocharme nada... Yo hago todo el trabajo aquí...

Flowey: Hehe... Cierto.

Scarlett. Ya no nos falta mucho... ¿Qué pasará después? Porque no todo lo que pasé aquí ocurrió en el juego original... (Preocupada)

Flowey: Estamos muy cerca... (Mientras hacía su sonrisa malvada, preocupando a la chica humana)

Scarlett: Espero que no pienses seguir con el plan... que tenían antes... ¿No?

Flowey: He aprendido mucho gracias a ti... pero lamento decirte que todavía sigo con mis planes.

Scarlett: Sabes... Me quejaría al respecto... pero creo que para salir de esta "Dimensión" tengo que derrotarte para acabarlo...

Flowey: Jamás podrías... pero no te preocupes. Una vez que obtenga las almas humanas, no te mataré.

Scarlett. ¿De verdad? (Sospechando)

Flowey: No miento... no eres tan desagradable como para matarte... ¡Pero moldearé este mundo a mi voluntad cuando me convierta en el nuevo dios! (Riendo)

Scarlett se asustó un poco al respecto.. ¿Qué pasaría si no lo logra derrotar? O si decide ponerse en su contra y asesinarla... o peor aún... revivirla y matarla infinito números de veces...

¿Y como sería el mundo que desea crear? Todo sería una pesadilla sin fin... no quería pensar en ello...

Después de un largo rato se levantó, preparándose para seguir con el viaje...

Flowey: ¿Lista? (Mientras se volvía a esconder)

Scarlett. Sip, vamos. (Confiada)

Se aproximaba el musical de Undertale... protagonizado por... (TA-TA-TA-TAaaaa...) ¡METTATON!... (Yay (?)) ( _Nota de autor: La primera vez que lo vi me quedé con cara de WTF algo así... O_o_ )

El robot estaba vistiendo un pintoresco vestido de color celeste muy extravagante... todo un espectáculo, y Scarlett es la primera y probablemente la única en verlo en 3D... en primera persona... WOW...

Bajó por las escaleras mientras una música de fondo sonaba... Para después comenzar la actuación... Todo el show se podía definir con una simple palabra... "Extraño". Seguramente lo más friki que Scarlett o cualquiera podía ver en toda su vida...

Una vez terminado, la humana cayó por una trampa hasta el fondo de una especie de cueva... allí estaba el peor puzzle de la historia... el de los colores...

Scarlett: ¡Nope, Nope, NOPE! ¡Yo jamás logre pasarlo en ninguna de mis partidas! D:

Flowey: Estamos muertos... (Apenas audible)

Una pared de fuego surgió de la nada a unos metros de ellos... aterrador...

Mettaton: ¡Buena suerte, querida!

La humana lo intentó, de verdad... pero como era de esperar no llegó hasta el final...

Scarlett: ¡Antes de morir quemada prefiero lanzarme por el precipicio! (Furiosa poniéndose en posición para arrojarse al vacío)

Flowey: ¡No lo hagas! (Nervioso)

Mettaton: ¡Humana, el público no quiere ver tu suicidio en vivo!

Scarlett. ¡Jajjaa, ya lo se... solo estaba jugando! Quería ver como reaccionaban... (Riendo)

La pared de fuego desapareció al instante porque MTT lo quiso así, y tras eso se escapó de la zona como si nada...

Una vez solos de nuevo siguieron avanzando...

Flowey. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Creí que lo harías! (Molesto)

Scarlett. (Mirando que no haya ninguna cámara cerca, no lo había) Mira, se supone que Alphys se encargaría de desactivar el fuego... pero ella no estaba aquí... Tenía que ingeniármelas para convencer a Mettaton que abandonase su plan homicida... De lo contrario SI íbamos a morir aquí...

Flowey: Astuta... Bien hecho.

Scarlett: OHHHHH... no me lo creo.. (Sorprendida)

Flowey: ¿Qué? (Confuso)

Scarlett. ¡Me has felicitado! ¡Y no me llamaste "idiota" de por medio! (Feliz)

Flowey: Ughh... es que se me olvidó.. (Evadiendo la mirada)

Scarlett: Si, si, claro. Esa palabra nunca se te olvida, la dices cada vez que puedes... ¬u¬

Flowey: ¡Solo camina! (Escondiéndose de nuevo)

Scarlett: Ok. (Riendo)

Salieron de allí encontrándose con el heladero y con los dos guardias reales... Los pasaron de largo, total no era necesario conversar con ellos por ahora... Más adelante, subiendo más escaleras, vieron el hotel MTT... Y al esqueleto de pie en el costado del edificio...

Sans: Hey... He oído que vas al Núcleo... ¿Qué te parece ir a cenar conmigo primero?...

Scarlett. ¡Claro! (Mientras asentía con la cabeza)

Sans: Genial, gracias por invitarme.

Scarlett. ¡O-Oye! (Pero fue interrumpida)

Sans: Por aquí... conozco un atajo.

Fueron hacía la dirección equivocada... ¿Pero qué importa? El esqueleto tiene sus métodos propios de trasporte...

De un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban en la mesa... todo estaba bastante oscuro, pero estaba bien de todos modos.

Sans comenzó a hablar sobre como pasaba el rato en el pasado, o en la actualidad... Habló que conocía a alguien que compartía sus chistes, y que pasaba muy buenos ratos con ella... Scarlett ya sabía que hablaba de Toriel... aunque el esqueleto desconocía su nombre...

Todo resultaba bien, por lo menos hasta la última parte... Después de haber mencionado la promesa que le había hecho a Toriel de cuidar al humano...

Sans: ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera dicho nada?

Sans se mostró serio durante unos momentos... y una densa oscuridad invadió las cuencas vacías de sus ojos... haciéndole a la humana sentir escalofríos...

Sans: Tu estarías muerto donde estás parado...

Scarlett: Espeluznante... ¡Pero me encanta verte así! (Riendo)

Sans: No esperaba que reaccionaras bien a esto... Eres extraña... (Regresando a su expresión normal)

Scarlett: Hay muchas cosas que no saben sobre mi... entre ellas, amo el terror. :)

Sans: Interesante... Eso explica porque eres tan tranquila en el subterráneo... Pero tu amiga... ella no lo ha pasado muy bien que digamos...

Al escuchar esas palabras Scarlett quedó en shock, hasta que finalmente pudo reaccionar...

Scarlett: ¡¿Hablas de Bianca?! ¡¿Como se encuentra?! ¡¿Está bien?! (Nerviosa)

Sans: Cálmate... ella está bien. No se porque se separaron... pero la encontré escapando de un monstruo que solo quería conocerla... y bueno... me encargué de llevarla de vuelta a las Ruinas.

Scarlett: ¿Está con Toriel ahora? (Feliz)

Sans: ¿Toriel? Así se llama la mujer que vive en las Ruinas... (Pensativo)

Scarlett: ¿Como no sabes su nombre? ¿No dices que llevaste a mi amiga hasta allí? ¿No se conocieron en persona? (Confusa)

Sans: Solo la llevé hasta la entrada... luego me retiré.

Scarlett: (Suspira) Al menos creo que está allí... ella no estaba lista para sobrevivir en este lugar... Gracias por ayudarla. (Agradecida)

Sans: No hay problema. (Pausa) Ahora tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego. (Se retira)

Sin demorar más salió de ese lugar llegando hasta la recepción del hotel... Vio la fuente de agua mal instalada, provocando que todo el líquido terminara en la alfombra... No pudo evitar reírse de eso...

Vio al monstruo que ofrecía las habitaciones del hotel... y pensó que sería una buena idea para tomar un descanso. Después de todo aún faltaba el Núcleo... Era un largo camino...

Fue hasta allí viendo cuanto dinero le quedaba y tomó una de las habitaciones. Se dirigió hasta allí para tomar un merecido descanso... Acomodó sus pertenencias a su alrededor y sacó a Flowey para que descansara también...

Flowey: ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? (Confuso)

Scarlett: ¿Recuerdas el tiempo de descanso en Snowdin? ¡Vamos a repetirlo en Hotland! (Mientras se recostaba en la super- extra- gigante- cama de lujo)

Flowey: Pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo valioso... pero... también creo que no es tan mala la idea... (Tomando un lugar de la cama) Esto es mucho mejor que el suelo... S-supongo. (Intentando no sonar suave)

Scarlett. Mañana terminaremos todo esto... Pasaré el Núcleo y derrotaré a Asgore... (Cansada)

Flowey: ¡Y yo tomaré las almas humanas! (Sonriendo maliciosamente, la chica lo mira molesta ¬¬) Ok... y tu serás la 2da al mando en este mundo... ¿Suficiente?

Scarlett: ¿Segunda? (Intrigada)

Flowey: ¡Por supuesto! ¡El dios seré yo! ¡Jejejejejej! (Mostrando sus dientes afilados)

La chica se preparó para dormir... estaba realmente agotada, la última vez que durmió algo fue en el pueblo helado de Snowdin... hace un muy buen rato...

Pasaron algunas horas hasta que se despertó con todas sus fuerzas de regreso... Pero se dio cuenta que la flor dorada seguía en su sueño. No lo quiso molestar hasta que ya fuese el momento para seguir el viaje. Guardó sus pertenencias y ya que estaba se dispuso a comer algo... El pastelito de canela que Flowey había robado por ella en la tienda en Snowdin... "Ya que... no tiene sentido que lo desperdicie" se dijo a si misma mientras comenzaba a comerlo...

Flowey despertó cuando ella le acarició sus pétalos superiores, dio un salto nervioso hacia atrás, hubiera caído de la cama si no fuera que Scarlett lo ayudó justo a tiempo...

Scarlett. ¿Estás bien? (Preocupada)

Flowey: ¡S-si, no vuelvas a despertarme de esa manera otra vez! (Molesto)

Scarlett: (Ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio) Al menos no utilizaste tus "Friendliness Pellets"! (Bolitas amistosas). (Mientras reía)

Flowey: ¡Si, tienes mucha suerte!

Scarlett: (Pausa) Bien, ya podemos irnos... ¿Te parece?

Flowey asintió mientras regresaba a su escondite habitual..

Scarlett: ¡Allá vamos! (Saliendo de la habitación)

Fueron hasta el puente que conectaba el hotel con el Núcleo... ya era hora de terminar la aventura, estaba muy cerca... O al menos eso creía...

Unas extrañas sombras aparecieron justo delante de ellos... se veían... amenazantes.

Flowey: No te preocupes, si alguien intenta atacarnos, yo me encargaré... (Mientras creaba una bala como ejemplo a su vez que sonreía maliciosamente)

Scarlett: Gracias, pero yo me encargo... Me encargué bien hasta ahora... ¿No es verdad? Puedo lograrlo al final.

Vieron el ascensor a pocos metros... La chica ya sabía que debía estar bloqueado y que debería activar unos interruptores más adelante, pero lo probó por curiosidad... Se impresionó al ver como se abría sin problemas...

Flowey: ¿Por qué esa reacción? (Confundido)

Scarlett: S-se supone que debía estar inactivo... ¿Qué pasó? (Preocupada)

Flowey: Quien sabe... pero debes aprovecharlo si es así...

Scarlett: Tienes razón... Vamos directamente... (Mientras lo utilizaba)

Una vez en la parte superior vio la entrada hacia la nueva zona... Donde MTT seguramente la estaba esperando...

Cuando entró vio allí al robot, la estaba esperando durante un buen tiempo y estaba dispuesto a seguir con el show.

Le explicó varias cosas sobre Alphys, que todos los puzzles y problemas que había tenido anteriormente había sido solamente una farsa. Tan solo para que pensara bien sobre ella... como si fuese la verdadera heroína aquí, porque anhelaba ser parte de la historia del humano... "Lamentable" pensó la chica, pero no debía cuestionarla, después de todo, ya conocía su trágico pasado, incluso su actual y penosa situación que estaba obligaba a vivir...

MTT aclaró que su meta no era dañar al humano... sin embargo, quería entretener a su público. Aunque el precio fuese alto...

Cerró por completo la puerta, evitando que la científica real pudiera entrar a "salvar" el día... Solo pudieron oír sus quejas al otro lado del cuarto... Fue entonces cuando la plataforma en la que estaban comenzó a ascender...

El robot dijo que la había visto luchar, que era débil y que buscaba tomar su alma para evitar que Asgore destruyera a la humanidad.

Pero la humana no iba a rendirse. No ahora, no después de todo lo que hizo para llegar hasta aquí.

MTT comenzó a atacarla, pero ella lo evitaba perfectamente. Se mostraba cada vez más impaciente y la humana no estaba mejor... Tenía que hacerle darse la vuelta para usar el interruptor de su espalda... pero... ¿Como?. ¡Alphys no podía hacer nada! ¡No tenía ningún teléfono!... En este momento deseaba haberle pedido uno... Quizás todo hubiera sido más fácil...

Scarlett: ¡Ya se! ¡Mettaton, detrás tuyo... hay un sujeto raro que vende cosas GLAMUROSAS! (Gritando)

Mettaton: ¡¿COSAS GLAMUROSAS?! ¡¿DONDE?! (Se da media vuelta)

Scarlett: ¡JA CAÍSTE! (Mientras cambiaba la dirección del botón)

Mettaton: ¡¿Acaso tu... acabas de girar... mi interruptor?! (Se notaba nervioso)

Comenzó a moverse erráticamente hasta que la visión se tornó completamente negra...

?: ¡OHHHH YEEEEESSSS! (Con un tono de voz... diferente)

Unos reflectores aparecieron alumbrando específicamente una parte del lugar, acompañado de un efecto de humo... Una peculiar silueta surgió de la oscuridad... era la nueva forma de MTT...

Dijo algunas palabras al respecto y se presentó en su nuevo y mejorado cuerpo... Scarlett lo miró pensando... "¿En qué rayos pensaba Alphys al hacerlo... así?" Su cara de WTF decía más que mil palabras...

Mettaton: ¡Haré que pases tus últimos momentos de vida... ABSOLUTAMENTE HERMOSOS! (Para después comenzar a bailar al ritmo de la música que acababa de dar inicio)

Scarlett: Se lo que tengo que hacer... (Pausa) ¡Pero no me va a salir bien! (Extremadamente nerviosa)

Flowey: (Todavía oculto) ¡No te preocupes! ¡Puedo ayudarte con tus movimientos! ¡Usaré mis vides para lograrlo!

Scarlett: Gracias Flowey... pero se discreto...(En voz baja para que nadie más la escuchara)

El primer turno era de la humana, así que se obligó a esforzarse aunque no quería... Hizo una pose dramática tirándose un poco hacia atrás, no era buena para eso, pero Flowey le ayudó a mantener el equilibrio al enredar algunas de sus vides a sus brazos impulsándola un poco hacia delante para no caer...

La audiencia comenzó a subir... eso la ponía aún más nerviosa...

MTT atacó moviendo sus largas piernas contra ella, las esquivaba pero siempre estaba a centímetros de recibir daño...

La chica humana alardeó en el siguiente turno provocando más al robot...

Flowey: ¡No presumas! ¡Esto es difícil! (Molesto)

Scarlett en los siguientes turnos se dedicó a posar dramáticamente, cada uno de ellos con la ayuda de la flor de oro. Mettaton se movía cada vez más rápido, parecía cada vez más inestable...

Pero la pregunta era... ¿Cómo derrotarlo? No tenía el "Corazón amarillo" para dispararle proyectiles... ¿Qué iba a hacer para salir del problema? ¿Solo resistir?

La situación subía de dificultad... Cada turno que pasaba se volvía más veloz que el anterior... MTT atacaba demasiado rápido para ella, incluso lastimándola en algunas ocasiones...

Flowey: ¡Déjame atacarlo! (Insistente)

Pero la humana negaba, estaba 100% segura que saldría de esto sin pelear...

Fueron largos turnos que parecían no tener fin, pero tras subir la audiencia a +10.000 el robot se detuvo satisfecho...

Mettaton: ¡Mira ese índice de audiencia! ¡Este es el mayor número de espectadores que he tenido!

Dijo que este sería su último programa en el Subterráneo y que iba a recibir algunas llamadas de sus +10.000 espectadores...

Una tras otra de las llamadas eran muy conmovedoras... alentando al robot y a su programa... Escucharlos animó a MTT, pero su batería estaba a punto de llegar a su fin... No quedaba más tiempo...

Mettaton: ¡Gracias a todos, han sido una gran audiencia! (Dijo antes de apagarse por falta de poder)

Todo volvió a la calma tras sus últimas palabras... Alphys consiguió entrar al cuarto y vio asustada a su robot... Fue a revisarlo muy preocupada de que no tuviera arreglo... pero agradeció el hecho de que tan solo fueron las baterías...

Scarlett avanzó por el largo pasillo que daba con el ascensor que la llevaría a la sala del trono donde el rey Asgore Dreemurr la esperaría para una batalla final... Pero antes de que llegara, Alphys la detuvo. Al principio Scarlett creyó que le diría la verdad de que su alma sola no podría cruzar la barrera... y que para eso debía matar al rey.

Ella no sabía si decirle que su misión no era atravesar la barrera sino volver a su mundo real... pero no lo iba a hacer... no comprendería que todo esto es un "Juego" y que su existencia se limita a... esto.

Pero la conversación con la científica real no resultó como esperaba...

Alphys: Pronto te encontrarás con el rey Asgore... pero... ¿No puedes... simplemente dejar tus planes atrás?

Scarlett no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo... ¿Quería que se quedara a vivir en el Subterráneo?...

Scarlett: Dices que... ¿Viva en este lugar?

Alphys: No pude decírtelo... pero tu alma jamás podrá atravesar la barrera sola... (Pausa) necesitas el alma de un monstruo y... para eso... tienes que matar a Asgore... (Triste)

Scarlett: L-lo siento... pero no puedo... (Pensativa)

Alphys: Seguramente extrañas la superficie... es normal... pero... (Bajó su mirada) Se que es una decisión difícil... por eso... no puedo elegirla por ti... (Pausa) Lo siento. (Se fue rápido del lugar antes de que pudiera detenerla)

Flowey: Déjala ir... no comprende que tu no eres de este "Juego"...

Scarlett: Lo se... pero... (Deprimida)

Flowey: Estamos a un paso de acabar con todo esto... no te rindas ahora.

la chica se subió al ascensor determinada... Flowey tenía razón, era el momento de darle fin a todo esto... aunque en realidad... una parte de ella deseaba quedarse a vivir en esta realidad...

Pero estaría siendo egoísta, si fuera por ella se quedaría... pero se sentía obligada a liberar a su mejor amiga. Porque sin dudas, Bianca no estaba preparada para esta clase de mundo... ella era muy tímida, cerrada y débil. Si no fuera por Sans estaría muerta hace tiempo y ella fue una terrible amiga al no ayudarla cuando la necesitaba...

Se concentró tanto en su meta que dejó todo atrás en el olvido...

¿Qué debía hacer para remediar todos sus errores?

* * *

¡Super episodio extra largo! Es que quería hacerlo de una vez... que se estaba haciendo más largo de lo que quería...

¡Desde ahora comenzará la verdadera parte del fanfic! Desde el principio hasta este punto fue basado casi por completo en el Undertale original... Pero inventaré desde ahora muchas cosas... (Aunque todavía seguiré algo más de la trama principal del juego) ¡Pero tendrá muchas más diferencias!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	8. Tu kawaii pesadilla

Fanfic basado en "Undertale"

Nota: Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a Toby Fox; solamente el fanfic y mis OCs Scarlett Abyles y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

luxter77 ¿Quieres más? ¡Hay muuccchhhoo más! Y no, la verdad dudo hacer un fanfic así.. XD O al menos por ahora, quien sabe. (?)

RatchetPower-chan No está por terminar ;), quizás haga una secuela más tarde :3. Y... ¿Duermes a las nueve? Bueno, al menos tienes un horario fijo... Yo soy un descontrol total... Tuve este año sabático... y digamos que NO tenía ningún horario, a veces me dormía a la tarde, mañana y noche... y me despertaba igual XD.. Pero ya se acabará la semana que viene. D: Porque comienzo la universidad... Aunque mi curso termina como a las 23:00PM OMG... Pero estoy feliz de todos modos. :3 Por cierto, subí esto a las 16:00HS y ahora me voy a dormir algo... XD

* * *

Scarlettale

CAP 8 Tu kawaii pesadilla

El ascensor se había detenido ya en la última parada, Scarlett estaba cada vez más cerca de combatir de forma obligada con el rey de los monstruos, ASGORE Dreemurr, No quería hacerlo, no quería lastimarlo y mucho menos matarlo, pero ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir con exactitud y era algo inevitable.

Al menos lo era si quería salir de este lugar... o sus intenciones reales, salvar a su mejor amiga. Para eso necesitaban un gran poder, el cual iba a ser otorgado a Flowey en el momento de absorber las seis almas humanas... pero... ¿Sería suficiente?.

Flowey estaba apoyado en el hombro de la humana mientras caminaba con nervios hacia su destino...

Flowey: Va a terminar todo bien, ya lo verás.

Scarlett: Quiero creer en eso... pero en realidad no estoy segura si voy por el camino correcto... ¿Esta es la manera de regresar todo a la normalidad?. Sabes, yo quisiera quedarme aquí, vivir en el Subterráneo, vivir en el juego... Pero no puedo abandonar a Bianca ante los peligros... ella no está preparada y jamás podría adaptarse a convivir con los monstruos... (Apenada)

Flowey: ¿Por qué sigues pensando en ella? Debiste haberla olvidado desde que se separaron... No le veo sentido a tu preocupación...

Scarlett: No te ofendas, pero es normal viniendo de ti... que creas eso... Pero ella es mi mejor amiga del mundo real...

Flowey: Pero has hecho varios grandes amigos aquí... ¿No es así? O al menos se llevan bien...

Scarlett: Si, pero la amistad que tengo con ella es de muchos años, no puedo tirarlo a la basura...

Flowey: (Suspira) Mmm... Te propongo un trato... Que sería favorable para tu... "Amiga". (Con cierto tono de disgusto en la última palabra)

Scarlett: ¿De qué se trata? (Curiosa)

Flowey: No puedo asegurarlo, pero quizás pueda enviarla a tu mundo cuando sea un dios...

Scarlett: ¿De verdad? (Emocionada)

Flowey: Si, pero si lo consigo... (Pausa) Te quedarás conmigo para siempre... (Observándola fijamente)

Scarlett: (Pausa) ...B-bien, pero solo si no destruyes todo este mundo... Digo... Una dimensión completamente vacía es aburrida... ¿No piensas lo mismo?

Flowey: Ah, ¿Para qué vivir en esta miseria, si puedo crear un nuevo mundo?

Scarlett: Es que... Disculpa, pero tengo miedo de conocer tu "mundo"... (Nerviosa)

Flowey: ¡Hahaha, en eso puede que tengas mucha razón!

Scarlett: Si... (Pausa) Pero solo si salvas a Bianca... Ni siquiera sabemos si lo podrás cumplir...

Flowey: Lo voy a intentar, aunque... de todos modos... ¿Qué podrías hacer al respecto? Si lo deseo, te mantendré eternamente donde quiera, no tendrías salida Hahaha...

Scarlett: Buen punto... ¿Derrotarte? Supongo...

Flowey: ¡Hahahhahahaha como si pudieras! Cuando tenga las almas humanas nadie podrá conmigo! (Sonriendo maliciosamente)

Scarlett: Bueno... al final del juego ocurre algo interesante... (Recordando)

Flowey: ¿Qué? (Dejando de reír, poniéndose serio)

Scarlett: Oh... nada en especial... jeje...

La planta enreda sus raíces alrededor del cuello de la chica sin dañarla, colocándose justo en frente de ella... Cada vez más preocupado...

Flowey: ¡Dime que pasa al final! ¡Necesito saberlo! ¿Acaso no tengo el control absoluto para la eternidad? (Temeroso ante la idea)

Scarlett: Me da pena por ti... pero no.

Flowey: D:

Scarlett: Supongo que se repetirá, tarde o temprano...

Flowey: ¡Dime que hacer para evitar que suceda!

Scarlett: Mmm... no... Soy tu fan, pero es probable que tenga que vencerte para regresar a mi mundo... ¿Por qué te daría la llave del poder? Por lo menos, de ese modo, tienes _una_ debilidad... :P

Flowey: E-es injusto...

La chica prefirió no decir nada más, la flor color oro tenía nuevas preocupaciones en su cabeza y tan pronto como vio a varios monstruos acercarse se escondió...

Habían llegado al "Nuevo hogar" , el rey era alguien agradable y bueno... pero pésimo para los nombres...

Cuando pasaron por allí muchos monstruos comenzaron a contar la historia del Subterráneo, del humano caído y de la trágica muerte del hijo de los Dreemurr... Flowey podía escuchar cada uno de los comentarios, si bien no era capaz de sentir emociones, algo ardía dentro de él, una especie de "Sensación" similar a una mezcla de odio y de lástima... hacía si mismo y hacía la humana que lo había manipulado para cumplir sus egoístas propósitos... La persona que le inculcó en cierta medida su frase "Es matar o ser asesinado". Todo por culpa de ese preciso momento, en aquella aldea de humanos, por no haber luchado y matado a nadie, sino limitarse a regresar herido al castillo donde se volvería polvo poco después...

Se arrepintió por no haberlos matado... Todavía lo creía y no parecía querer cambiar de opinión... ya que en esta línea de tiempo no se había fusionado con las almas de los humanos y de los monstruos para que sus sentimientos regresaran, para que su compasión viera la luz como lo hacía antes de despertar en esta interminable pesadilla y lo hiciera sentir vivo de nuevo.

Scarlett consiguió las dos llaves y se equipó para la pelea con ASGORE. Flowey se mantenía pensativo, los hechos del pasado y del futuro lo estaban atormentando... ¿Era esto lo que tanto quería?... Aún anhelaba convertirse en un dios. En el dios de este mundo. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño...? Como si tener el poder absoluto no le fuera suficiente...

Tras pasar por los largos pasillos llegó al lugar donde Sans le haría un juicio... Estaba nerviosa a pesar de jamás haber matado a nadie, no subió nunca de LOVE, no obtuvo ni un solo punto de ejecución, estaba limpia de pecados hasta este momento... Entonces... ¿Por qué conservaba sus preocupaciones? ¿Se sentía culpable de algo? ¿Podría ser... porque estaba ayudando a Flowey a conseguir las almas?.

Pero no debía sentirse mal, esto era un _juego_ después de todo... ¿O no? Toda esta grandiosa aventura que había tenido... Los personajes que había conocido, los hermosos paisajes que visitó, una nueva experiencia en su monótona vida... No, esto era mucho más que un simple juego... El Subterráneo ya se había convertido en un hogar para ella, los monstruos en familia y sus actividades en una clase de vida...

¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo esto? ¿Por su amiga? A estas alturas no sabía que creer... Pero tenía que continuar, de lo contrario permanecería en un plano temporal sin sentido, sin avance, sin esperanza.

Sans le explicó la razón de estar siendo juzgada, y al final admitió que ella jamás había conseguido LOVE, ni puntos de ejecución. Se notaba feliz de cierta forma, pero mantenía sus preocupaciones. Era la hora de decidir, si mataba al rey, los monstruos quedarían por siempre encerrados bajo tierra... Y si no peleaba, ASGORE tomaría su alma y destruiría a la humanidad... ¿Qué camino iba a seguir?.

El esqueleto le deseó buena suerte, teniendo confianza que de alguna u otra forma escogería la decisión correcta... Para después desaparecer.

Flowey salió poco después, una vez que estaba seguro que se había ido...

Flowey: Espero que no cambies de dirección... Por lo que dijo... Vas a derrotar a Asgore.. ¿No? (Sonando desconfiado)

Scarlett: Si, seguiré con el plan original... Tenlo por seguro. (Determinada)

Flowey: ¡Así se habla! Es ahora o nunca. (Mientras se reía)

Cuando la chica estaba a pocos metros de la sala del trono, Flowey se bajó del hombro de la humana terminando en el suelo...

Scarlett: mmm... ¿Qué haces? Creí que participarías o algo durante la batalla... (Confusa)

Flowey: Tengo otros planes... Confía en mi, todo terminará más rápido, (Sonriendo con malicia)

La chica se sintió incómoda al oír eso, pero solo quedaba confiar en la flor sociópata... "Que gran idea" Pensó ella al ver a la flor desvanecerse de su vista...

Cuando ingresó a la habitación vio al rey regando sus plantas, "Un montón de Floweys" pensó al ver todas esas flores doradas...

Asgore cambió su expresión alegre por una deprimida al ver a la humana al darse vuelta para ver quien era...

Asgore: ... Tenía tantas ganas de decir.. "¿Te gustaría una taza de té?"... Pero... Tu sabes que es esto...

Siguió hablando mientras caminaba hacia la otra habitación, la humana lo siguió mientras lo escuchaba tristemente... Hasta que llegaron al final de la zona...

Asgore: ¿Estás lista? Si no lo estás... lo entiendo. Yo tampoco lo estoy. (Mientras se alejaba)

La humana revisó sus provisiones antes de la gran pelea con el rey de los monstruos, todavía le quedaban tres objetos de curación... No estaba segura si iban a ser suficientes, ella casi ni peleaba y ahora le tocaba enfrentarse a alguien muy poderoso, le sería complicado, incluso con su nueva arma y armadura equipados.

Scarlett fue en la misma dirección que Asgore para comenzar la indeseable pelea, cuanto antes terminara, mejor... Cuando le hizo la pregunta si tenía que volver atrás por alguna cosa, ella negó firmemente, no podía hacer nada más en este punto...

Asgore: Ya veo... Hasta aquí llegamos entonces... (Se da media vuelta) ¿Preparada? (Saca de su escondite a los contenedores con las seis almas humanas a la vista... Uno de ellos se hallaba vacío... Ya suponiendo para quien era... Eso la aterraba, pero no iba a fallar. Estaba llena de DETERMINACIÓN.

Asgore: Humana... Fue un placer conocerte... Adios. (Sacó un tridente, el cual era su arma de batalla)

Scarlett: L-lo lamento... (Mientras sostenía la daga desgastada que había conseguido en "Nuevo hogar")

Pero antes de que diera inicio su primer ataque vio como varias vides llenas de púas rojas envolvían fuertemente a Asgore inmovilizándolo por completo...

Asgore: ¡¿Q-qué es esto?! ¿Q-qué hiciste? (Asustado)

Scarlett: Ohhh... ¿F-flowey? (Mirando en todas las direcciones)

Del suelo salió la flor dorada enseñando más de sus vides a su alrededor con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro...

Flowey: ¡Howdy, soy yo, Flowey la flor! ¿Ves? ¡Te dije que no había nada por qué preocuparse! ¡No iba a permitir que ese viejo te hiciera daño en la pelea! ¡He venido a ayudarte! (Sin borrar su sonrisa)

Asgore: ¡P-pero... ¿Q-qué?! (Aterrado)

Flowey: Ummmm... Lo siento... ¿Te estoy haciendo esperar mucho tiempo? ¡No hay problema! Vamos a solucionarlo... (Ampliando su sonrisa)

Las vides comenzaron a presionar sin control contra Asgore, hasta que su vida se desvaneció al igual que su alma, rompiéndose en mil pedazos envueltas en sus cenizas... La chica humana estaba terriblemente asustada... Flowey no estaba actuando de esa manera tan cruel últimamente... ¿Por qué ahora?.

Scarlett. ¡N-no debiste haber sido tan cruel! ¡Bastaba con lanzarlo lejos! (Asustada)

Flowey: Nah... Ya me tenía cansado... desde aquella vez... cuando no consiguió que sintiera nada... Fue tan... decepcionante. No pude evitarlo... Tenía que vengarme. (Retorcía bruscamente sus vides alrededor del cuarto con molestia)

Scarlett: Ummm... Ahora... Emmm.. (Sin saber que decir)

Flowey: Ohh... ¡Claro que es la hora de un cambio! ¡Vamos a crear nuestro propio mundo!

Scarlett: ¡No olvides del trato que me propusiste!

Flowey: Es verdad... Bien, pero primero... (Pausa) Déjame tomar mi nueva forma... (Riendo)

Todo se volvió negro, Scarlett no podía ver nada, la habitación había desaparecido, solo quedaba una densa oscuridad... Y desde las alturas, algunos metros de distancia desde el "Suelo" donde se encontraba ahora supuestamente, salió una criatura formada principalmente por plantas, tenía enredaderas, púas rojas, muchas hojas dispersas por toda su estructura, en la parte superior se constituía de acero, tubos enredados entre si conectados en la oscuridad, y lo más destacable, una pantalla de TV ubicada justo en el medio y en la parte inferior de esta y a sus costados cuatro ojos con una especie de boca repleta de dientes filosos y aterradores...

La pantalla se iluminó enseñando el nuevo rostro de Flowey, pequeños ojos rojos con verde en el medio y una sonrisa espeluznante... Pero, de todos modos, Scarlett ya lo conocía muy bien... Después de todo... Omega Flowey siempre fue su jefe favorito en el juego y la transformación favorita de la flor de oro.

Scarlett: ¡H-hola Omega Flowey! (Saludando "Amistosamente", aunque con cierto miedo)

Omega Flowey: ¡Howdy, Scarlett! ¡Mírame! ¿No me veo genial? (Extremadamente feliz)

Scarlett: ¡Por supuesto! ¡Siempre quise verte en esa forma! (Maravillada)

Omega Flowey: ¿No te intimida mi nueva imagen? (Sorprendido)

Scarlett: Al principio... cuando te vi por primera vez... Si, y bastante... ¡Pero ahora es diferente! ¿N-no es cierto?

Omega Flowey: Si... es diferente... (Viéndose menos intimidante)

Scarlett: Oye... ¿Pero qué hiciste con el mundo? (Nerviosa)

Omega Flowey: Está en otro plano... dimensional... No he olvidado nuestro trato.

Scarlett: Me da gusto escuchar eso... (Tranquilizándose)

Omega Flowey: Bien... Lo primero... Traeré a tu "Amiga" aquí... (Lo dijo con cierto tono de asco, sonaba... ¿Celoso?)

En cuestión de segundos Bianca había sido tele-transportada frente a Scarlett, dio un salto de sorpresa, pero cuando vio de quien se trataba abrazó a su compañera desesperada...

Scarlett: ¡B-Bianc...!

Bianca: ¡Te extrañé! ¿Donde estabas? (Casi llorando)

Scarlett: E-estaba con Flowe... (Mientras lo señalaba)

Bianca: ¡¿H-hablas de esa F-F-FLLLOORR?! (Gritó al darse la vuelta y ver su nueva forma, inmediatamente se escondió detrás de su amiga) ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!... (Aterrada)

Ella nunca había visto el final neutral de Undertale... Por lo que ver a Photoshop Flowey fue toda una pesadilla...

Omega Flowey: Hahahhaha, es TAN cobarde... (Burlándose, mientras bajaba un poco al suelo, casi tocándolo con sus "Brazos")

Bianca: ¡Aléjalo de mi! (Escondiendo su rostro con las manos)

Scarlett: N-no tengas miedo... No nos hará daño... Él es mi amigo. (Intentando calmarla)

Omega Flowey: Corrección... Tu MEJOR amigo. ¬¬

Scarlett: Si... como digas ... -_-

Bianca: ¡¿AMIGO, ESA COSA HORRIBLE?! ¡P-por favor! ¡Solo quiero irme a casa! ¡Ya no lo soporto más!

Scarlett: Lo digo en serio... Mira... Te lo demostraré... Es mi amigo, y me ayudó en todo mi viaje en el Subterráneo... (Caminó hasta estar junto a uno de sus "Brazos" para después sujetarlo con plena confianza, casi abrazándolo) ¿Ves? ¡No tengas miedo!

Omega Flowey: Si...pero... NO ME TOQUES, solo puede Scarlett... ¬u¬

Scarlett: YAY :D

Bianca: N-no... no me convence... ¡Quiero irme! (Comenzando a llorar)

Ella era demasiado sensible... Muchas veces lloraba cuando estaba pasada de nervios... y esta era una de esas ocasiones...

Scarlett: (Fue a darle un abrazo tranquilizador) Ya..ya... Por eso te hemos traído hasta aquí... Flowey intentará regresarte al mundo real...

Bianca: ¿Es posible? (Limpiando las lágrimas)

Scarlett: Eso veremos ahora... (Dirige su mirada a Photoshop Flowey) Inténtalo... por favor...

Bianca: ¡¿Y- y qué pasará contigo?! No te escuché decir que vendrías conmigo-... (Nerviosa)

Scarlett: No lo haré... me quedaré aquí con Flowey, necesita un verdadero amigo, y esta clase de vida me gusta más que en la vida real... (Pero fue interrumpida)

Bianca: ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Yo también te necesito, eres mi mejor amiga y...! (Pero su compañera se desesperó)

Scarlett: ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGA SOY?! ¡TE ABANDONÉ CUANDO MÁS ME NECESITABAS, PODÍAS HABER MUERTO... (Pausa) Sans si es un auténtico amigo, él te salvó y te llevó de vuelta a las Ruinas... Mientras yo solo... seguí por mi camino sin mirar atrás... todo lo que perdí... No espero que me perdones por lo que te hice... (Deprimida)

Bianca: (Abrazándola) ¡No hay nada que perdonar! ¡Si lo hiciste es por una buena razón! ¡Estoy segura que buscabas la manera de liberarnos! ¿No tengo razón?.

Scarlett: Ha...ha... Si... eso mismo hice... Llegué hasta aquí pensando en tu seguridad... Porque creí que yo podía serte de ayuda... Que imaginación que tengo... Lo lamento... (Bajando la cabeza)

Bianca: Todavía no es el final... Dijiste que esa... cosa... puede enviarme de vuelta... ¿No?.

Scarlett: S-si... Pero antes de eso, debemos decir el último adios... (Triste)

Bianca: S-Scarlett... (Pausa) ¿Estás segura de no regresar?... Se que en nuestro mundo eras una persona solitaria... que no encajabas muy bien... pero... ¿Quieres dejar todo atrás... en el olvido?

Scarlett: Nunca me olvidaré de ti... siempre me has apoyado en los momentos difíciles... hemos pasado buenos ratos juntas... (Pausa) Pero si... Yo siento... que este es mi verdadero hogar, a donde pertenezco... (Sonriendo débilmente)

Omega Flowey: Que cursi momento... :P (Pero fue ignorado por las chicas)

Bianca: Comprendo... entonces... Buena suerte y pásalo bien aquí, viviendo la vida que siempre soñaste... (Mientras la abrazaba)... Incluso aunque ese bicho mutante esté en él... je...je,. (Riendo bajo. A Flowey no le dio gracia, terminó mirándola mal ¬¬) ¡No es mi culpa que seas tan feo, lo siento flor rara! (Scarlett le dio un golpe suave en el hombro) ¡Ok, ok, la flor más kawaii de Undertale! (Riendo)

Omega Flowey: ¡QUE NO SOY "KAWAII"! ¡DEBEN TEMERME! (Molesto)

Scarlett: Si..si.. Y eso que no viste los fanarts que hace la gente del mundo real sobre ti... Muchos son muuuyyy tiernos. :3 ... y otros me dejaron ciega D:

Omega Flowey: O_o

Scarlett: Bien, ya es hora... Flowey... (Mientras se apartaba un poco de su amiga, no sea cosa que la tele-transporte a ella por equivocación)

Omega Flowey: Bien... Veamos... ¿Como podría...? ¡Ah, se me ocurrió un método! ¡Lo voy a intentar!

Bianca: No me vas a... desintegrar por error... ¿N-no? (Horrorizada)

Omega Flowey: Intentemos que no... jeje...

Bianca: EHhhh... Si no estás seguro, no lo hagas... (Temblando)

Omega Flowey: Estarás bien... Y si no, usaré un punto de guardado para revivirte... Pero el agonizante dolor te lo llevas igual... (Sonriendo con malicia) :)

Bianca: ¡¿Y a ti te gusta esa flor demente?! (Mirando a su amiga, quien asiente) ¡Tu y tus gustos raros! D:

Omega Flowey: ¡Adelante!

Estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento, cuando una luz segadora de color rojo sangre iluminó a Scarlett por completo, para después desaparecer de la nada, dejando tanto a la otra humana como a Photoshop Flowey en shock, sin comprender lo que había pasado...

Bianca: ¡¿La enviaste a ella al mundo real?!

Omega Flowey: ¡NO, NI SIQUIERA LLEGUÉ A HACER ALGO! ¡SCARLETT!

Bianca: ¿Q-qué está pasando? (Cayendo de rodillas al suelo)

* * *

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Scarlett fue absorbida por la luz carmesí - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ]

* * *

Scarlett: ¿Q-qué pasó...? ¿D-donde... ? (Una voz espectral sonó a su costado estremeciéndola)

Cuando volteó no había nada allí, pero cuando volvió a ver su frente una figura oscura surgió frente a sus ojos...

?: Saludos, yo soy **C.H.A.R.A**

Una sonrisa vacía estaba tallada de forma permanente en su rostro, profundos e impactantes ojos rojo sangre con negro donde debería ser blanco opacaba su visión. Lo que parecía ser tinta, lo más seguro sangre negra desbordaba sin parar de sus cuencas ennegrecidas y de su boca también. Le hacía recordar a una de sus creepypastas más temidas, sin exagerar parecía ser una fiel sirviente de ZALGO.

Vestía una especie de suéter verde con una línea de color amarillo justo en el medio, con unos pantalones cortos marrón... Zapatos clásicos del mismo tono oscuro...

Scarlett: P-p-pero... ¿C-como? (Mira a su alrededor, descubre horrorizada donde estaba) ¡Mi habitación! ¡¿Estoy de vuelta en el mundo real?!

Chara: Así es... Y gracias a ti, yo también.

Scarlett: ¿Cómo es posible? (Sus ojos presentaban tanto temor que era indescriptible)

Chara: Veo tus deseos de saber la verdad... te lo diré. Presta atención.

La niña genocida siempre mantenía un tono de voz frío y cortante... Cada palabra que daba le producía escalofríos a Scarlett...

Chara: Pierde las esperanzas... _Ya no hay vuelta atrás de lo que hiciste_... de lo que TODOS hicieron.

Scarlett: ¿T-todos? (Sin comprender lo que quería decir)

Chara: ¿No es obvio? ¡Estoy hablando de todos aquellos que completaron la ruta genocida... ya sea por placer, por curiosidad o por tan solo pasarse "El juego" al 100%...

Scarlett: Eso quiere decir que... (Pensativa)

Chara: Así es, YO fui la que las envió dentro del juego... A ustedes dos y a muchos más... (Pausa) Solo que... Tu fuiste la única en salir con vida, pero no te creas especial, todo fue planeado desde el inicio. (Pausa) Fuiste la elegida para finalizar mi reencarnación, no solo en el "Juego" sino para surgir en este plano y cumplir mi deseo...

Scarlett: ¡N-no... dices...! (Abriendo al máximo sus ojos de miedo)

Chara: **_Destruir finalmente a la humanidad y dejar este universo hecho cenizas._**

* * *

¡Al fin, la aparición de CHARA! ¡YAY!

Amo y odio a la vez a Chara, como enemigo sádico en el juego pienso que mejor no podía ser... Pero también detesto que justamente sea todo eso... ¿Se entiende? XD Quizás no... :O

¡Soy tan fan de esa psicópata (Si, para mi Chara es un personaje femenino, aclaro las dudas) Que tengo un COSPLAY de ella... Con el suéter y los pantalones... YAY, solo me falta el cuchillo... ¬u¬ (Inserte risa estilo Yandere Simulator)

¡Y para los que piensan que ya se acaba la historia, todavía no, tengo muchas cositas más planeadas, no terminará solo con Chara!

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	9. R-E-S-E-T

Fanfic basado en "Undertale"

Nota: Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a Toby Fox; solamente el fanfic y mis OCs Scarlett Abyles y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

luxter77 Siiiii soy re mala XD. y NOPE, ese sería un final más fácil,... ¡Intentaré que sea épico! :3

LaParca Gracias por comentar, disfruta el capítulo. :)

patatacaguay Gracias... ¿Y dices sobornar a Chara...? A ver... Lo intentaré...

rocioam7: ¡Chara... te daré toda una caja de chocolate si dejas al mundo en paz! :D

Chara: Mmmmm... NOPE. De todos modos con mis métodos voy a TENER todo el chocolate que quiera... C:

rocioam7: ¡Vamos... tengo chocolate blanco también! :P

Chara: No hay trato... ¬¬

No funcionó, pero gracias por la idea... :I

* * *

Scarlettale

CAP 9 R.E.S.E.T

Scarlett estaba en shock... ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¡Ella junto a muchas más personas son culpables de traer al mundo a una terrible amenaza, que desea aniquilar todo a su paso convirtiendo la existencia en una sombra de lo que fue...

Scarlett: ¡E-espera, no puedes hacerlo!

Chara: ¿No?. Tu más que nadie debes saber que lo que dices no tiene sentido alguno. Gracias a la ayuda que me brindaron todos aquellos ingenuos al pasar la ruta genocida, me volví un ser poderoso. Ataque - Defensa - Oro - Puntos de ejecución... - **L.O.V.E**... Los números incrementan continuamente, esa sensación... esa soy _**YO**._

Scarlett: ¡Solo eres parte de un juego, no puedes ser real!

Chara: Eso pensaba al principio... Cuando mis planes fallaron, cuando morí y me sumergí en la desesperación. "No vale la pena" me dije... (Pausa) Hasta que TU DETERMINACIÓN me trajo de vuelta. Cada vez que subías de nivel, me hacía más fuerte. Y sumando todas las "Partidas" Genocidas a lo largo de este mísero mundo, me convertí en un dios. No a nivel del juego, sino uno _Real_.

Scarlett: ¿Por qué haces esto? (Nerviosa)

Chara: No hace falta dar una explicación sobre por qué odio a la humanidad, ni por mis motivos de dar fin a todo lo existente. Solo basta decir que quiero que todos sientan mi vacío, el que sufrí durante todos esos años. Viva o muerta daba lo mismo. Nunca nada me hizo cambiar de opinión.

Scarlett: D-de todos modos... No creo que tengas el poder para destruir este mundo... ¿No? (Sonando insegura)

Chara: Todavía no. Necesito volverme más poderosa aún... Y para lograrlo... (Dirige su mirada a la pantalla de la computadora, estaba apagada) ... debo infligir mucho más dolor... (Levantó su mano en dirección al dispositivo, encendiéndolo, a la vez que allí aparecían Bianca y Omega Flowey como si viera en segunda persona la escena que vivió minutos atrás Scarlett)

Scarlett: ¡¿Qué vas a hacer?! ¡Detente!

Chara: Vamos a divertirnos un poco... ¿No te parece?. Es momento de reiniciar la partida y dar inicio a una ruta genocidio... Claro, con nuestra mejor amiga, Frisk.

La chica intentó empujar al pequeño demonio de la pantalla, pero la atravesó por completo, como si fuera un fantasma...

Scarlett: ¡¿P-pero qué?!

Chara: No puedes hacer nada. Todavía no tengo un cuerpo físico... pero falta poco para ello... (Oprimiendo la opción "RESET", ahora había aparecido Frisk en las Ruinas) Con eso será suficiente... Ve, mi sirviente, mátalos a todos y has que reine el caós como antes...

El humano estaba siendo manipulado como un títere, bajo las órdenes de Chara se disponía a efectuar nuevamente la ruta genocida.

Scarlett: ¡¿Qué hiciste con Bianca y con Flowey?!

Chara: Ellos conservan sus recuerdos. Tendrán que morir al final a manos de mi marioneta.. _Será tan divertido verlos sufrir_.

Scarlett: ¡No si puedo evitarlo!

Chara: Solo mira, tu única opción es ser una espectadora de mi show. Si confías tanto en tus "Amigos" no tienes por qué temer... ¿No?.. Quizás... sobrevivan.. (Riendo)

Scarlett: N-no es posible... (Agarrándose con desesperación su cabeza)

* * *

[ VISIÓN DE FLOWEY Y DE BIANCA ]

Flashback.

Bianca; ¡Scarlett ha desaparecido de la nada! ¿Qué fue esa luz roja? (Asustada)

Omega Flowey: N-no lo se... Pero tengo un mal presentimiento...

Bianca: ¿Como que no sabes? ¡¿No eres el "dios" de este mundo ahora?! ¡¿No puedes buscarla dentro del juego?!

Omega Flowey: E-ese es el problema... No está en ninguna parte... Su presencia simplemente... se desvaneció...

Fin del Flashback.

* * *

 **\+ - - - - - - - - - - - " R.E.S.E.T" - - - - - - - - - - - - - +**

* * *

Todo se tornó blanco para ambos y como si despertaran de un sueño habían regresado al principio de las Ruinas. Aparecieron justo a la entrada de las mismas, y la peor parte, Flowey había perdido las almas de la nada volviendo a ser una simple flor de oro...

Flowey: ¡¿P-por qué vuelvo a esta forma?! (En shock)

Bianca: ¿Perdiste tus poderes? ¿Por qué?

Flowey: ¿Crees que si lo sabría estaría tan nervioso?... (Mirando a su alrededor) ¡NO, estamos en las Ruinas! Eso quiere decir una cosa... ¡La línea temporal fue reiniciada! (Aterrado)

Bianca: P-pero... ¿No era imposible siendo que tu tenías todo el control del tiempo? (Confusa)

Flowey: Parece que una fuerza externa me quitó esa habilidad... (Pensativo)

Unos ruidos extraños se escucharon en la habitación de al lado... Flowey se acercó con cautela para que nadie lo descubriese... Allí de pie sobre la cama de flores amarillas, había un niño joven que vestía un suéter azul con líneas rosadas y unos pantalones que combinaban...

Flowey: ¿C-chara? (Confuso)

La flor se disponía a acercarse al humano, pero Bianca lo detuvo silenciosamente...

Bianca: Esa humana no es Chara, se llama Frisk... ¿Qué hace aquí... y por qué ahora? (Extrañada)

Flowey: ¿Frisk...? (En ese momento recordó todo) ¡El niño humano que Scarlett me comentó tiempo atrás! ¿Tenemos que ir con ella?

Bianca: No, espera... Hay algo mal en su actitud... (Observándola con detalle)

Frisk tenía una mirada casi exacta a la del juego, pero había una notable diferencia, una especie de aura de color rojo sangre la cubría... Verla no le daba confianza a Bianca...

Bianca: Hay algo mal con ella... Siento su presencia, es maligna, tenemos que irnos ahora.

Flowey: P-pero quizás nos ayude a entender lo que ocurre...

Bianca: No, primero veamos sus intenciones... Si mata a alguien ya conoceremos sus objetivos... (Nerviosa)

Ambos se escondieron a medida que el humano a rayas seguía su camino... Toriel la encontró al pasar la entrada de las Ruinas y la trató tan gentilmente como siempre. No sospechaba absolutamente nada de aquel extraño niño.

Pero el plan de Chara estaba recién empezando. El primer movimiento homicida fue destruir al maniquí de prueba... Espantando a la guardiana de estas tierras...

A continuación no fue mejor, Frisk asesinaba a cada monstruo que pasaba por su camino, Toriel lo ignoraba, no estaba consciente de su maldad.

Una vez que Frisk quedó sola, dio inicio a su plan genocida. Buscando y matando a una gran cantidad de monstruos a su paso, _hasta que nadie más vino a su encuentro._

Bianca y Flowey estaban observando todo este tiempo, aunque a la flor le causaba cierta gracia todo esto, ya que todavía tenía tendencias genocidas después de todo... a Bianca le aterraba la idea de encontrarse a Frisk en el camino... y no salir con vida de allí...

Bianca: ¿Ves? ¡Que bueno que no nos acercamos, de seguro ya habríamos muerto!

Flowey: ¿Es esto lo que me contó Scarlett? ¿Al final esa... humana llamada Frisk poseída por Chara intentará matarme a mi también...? ¡No podemos permitirlo! Voy a hacer algo, Bianca, ven conmigo. Te necesito para ejecutar mi plan para derrotar a ese idiota genocida... (Determinado)

* * *

[ VISIÓN DE SCARLETT Y CHARA ]

Chara: Ha ha ha... Parece que mi pequeña esclava está haciendo un buen trabajo... ¿No? (Riendo)

Scarlett: ¡Eres un ser tan despreciable! ¡Acabaré con tu existencia mientras pueda!

Chara: Hablas mucho, pero no haces nada...

Scarlett: Ahora verás... (Va a su computadora, el juego seguía avanzando solo) ¡Te borraré de una vez por todas! (Abriendo carpetas de Undertale, en específico cierto archivo) Este será tu final... (Chara no reaccionaba ante su amenaza... mala señal).

Cuando hizo click en borrar los archivos donde se había sellado el pacto con Chara tras pasar la partida genocida, no fue posible. Insistía una y otra vez pero siempre recibía el mensaje de "Es imposible borrar este archivo"...

Scarlett: ¿P-por qué no me permite eliminarlo? (Desesperada)

Chara: Eres tan ingenua... ¿Crees que iba a ser tan sencillo? Ya me encargué de deshabilitar esa opción _. Ya nunca podrás borrar nuestro trato._ _Acéptalo._

Scarlett: ¡¿Q-qué hiciste?!

Chara: Lo hice para que no evitaras las consecuencias. Tu eres la culpable de todo esto... Estoy segura que te arrepientes de ayudarme a volver a la vida... ¿O me equivoco?.

La humana seguía insistiendo, pero el archivo era IMPOSIBLE de borrar... No había caso, no tenía sentido seguir... Scarlett cayó de rodillas ante su terrible fracaso... ¿Como iba a salvar a sus amigos o... al mundo entero ella sola?

Chara: Oh... cada vez me siento más poderosa. Los humanos que envié dentro del "Juego" se están rindiendo... Cada vez que uno pierde su alma me hace más fuerte. Y una vez que todos acaben muertos... Obtendré finalmente un cuerpo físico en esta realidad, y será el momento perfecto para iniciar con el apocalipsis.

Scarlett: ¿Esas personas... mueren en estos momentos? ¡¿No pueden superar el juego permaneciendo determinados?!

Chara: Idiota, nadie puede salir incluso terminando el juego... Tu saliste porque yo lo quise así, entiéndelo.

Scarlett: ¡Entonces con más razón debo detenerte!

Chara: Has lo que quieras, pero jamás conseguirás matarme u obligarme a abandonar mis planes. (Riendo sádicamente)

Scarlett: N-no importa cuanto me tarde... encontraré una manera... (Determinada)

* * *

[ VISIÓN DE FLOWEY Y DE BIANCA ]

Ambos se adelantaron por mucho a Frisk, llegando a la casa de Toriel, quien estaba dentro preparando su típico pastel de caramelo y canela...

Toriel: ¿Mmm? ¿Quien eres?... ¿Una humana? (Pausa) Que extraño... Luces... familiar... ¿No te había conocido antes? (Confusa)

Bianca: Emmm... no... (?) (Fingiendo)

Flowey: T-toriel... (Llamando su atención)

Toriel: Tu... esa flor despreciable... ¿Qué haces aquí? (Notablemente molesta)

Bianca: Por favor, no le diga eso a Flowey... Tiene mal carácter, pero ahora es bueno, algo... ¡Pero ha cambiado!

Toriel: ¿Cambiado? Nunca podría cambiar en tan poco tiempo...

Para la guardiana de las Ruinas solo había pasado unas horas desde que pasó un mal rato con esa flor... ¿Como les iba a creer que esta línea de tiempo simplemente se "Reinició"? Ni siquiera sabía sobre eso...

Bianca: Lo importante, es que ese niño... el que viene vestido de rayas, es malo. Te matará cuando tenga oportunidad... (Preocupada)

Toriel: E-ese dulce niño... No, no podría hacerme tal cosa... (Pausa) Lo vi herir a algunos monstruos... pero es porque está asustado... Estoy segura que en realidad es alguien bondadoso...

Estaba cegada, no era capaz de ver la verdadera realidad...

Flowey: ¡Tienes que creernos! ¡Vas a MORIR si no luchas contra ese cruel humano!

Bianca: ¡Te necesitamos para salvar al Subterráneo... de lo contrario esa niña psicópata... aniquilará a cada monstruo que se encuentre! (Aterrada)

Toriel: P-pero... (En shock)

Bianca: Tienes que venir con nosotros, tenemos que hacer el plan de Flowey...

Toriel: ¿Qué plan?

Flowey: Reuniremos a todos los monstruos más poderosos, y derrotaremos a ese humano todas las veces que sea necesario... incluso si su Determinación jamás se acaba...

Toriel: Ustedes están equivocados... Él no puede ser tan... (Pero quedó en silencio al ver al niño de rayas parado justo en la entrada de su hogar... observándolos sin emoción) M-mi niño... ¿Cuando llegaste?... (Nerviosa)

Frisk caminó algunos pasos hacia donde estaban ellos, puso su mirada vacía a Flowey, quien se estremeció al notar su frialdad... su necesidad de causar daño a otros... conocía esa sensación...

Frisk: Tu eres esa flor. (Lo único que dijo antes de alejarse del grupo dejándolos solos de nuevo)

Bianca: ¿Q-qué fue eso?

Flowey: Tenemos que irnos y rápido... (Asustado)

Toriel: ¡No se irán! ¡El Subterráneo es muy peligroso... si salen de las Ruinas... Ellos... ASGORE, los matará!

Bianca: Te diré la verdad, no me importa si nos crees locos, pero ya pasamos por todo esto antes. Yo viví contigo durante unos días en otra línea de tiempo, nos llevábamos muy bien, y me hacías muchos pasteles de caramelo y canela... y en otros casos... Caracoles... Ugh... (Recordando asqueada)

Toriel: ¿Cómo sería eso posible? (Confundida)

Bianca: Mmm... ¡Te lo voy a demostrar! Diciendo cosas sobre ti que no podría conocer si esta fuese mi primera vez aquí... (Pensando) ¡Eres sobre-protectora, amas a los caracoles... te gustan los libros.. Tu sueño es ser maestra, te gustan los chistes malos y hablas con un amigo a través de la entrada de las Ruinas...

Toriel: T-todo lo que dijiste es verdad... (Impactada)

Bianca: Pasamos buenos tiempos aquí... me enseñaste muchas cosas interesantes, me diste un hogar cálido donde vivir... me ayudaste a llevarme mejor con los monstruos de las Ruinas... y... y por eso... Quiero protegerte. ¡No dejaré que esa asesina acabe contigo!

Frisk: Ha ha ha... ¿Estás tan segura? (Mientras sostenía el cuchillo de juguete) Bonito... ¿Verdad? Aunque quisiera uno de verdad... _**"¿Donde están los cuchillos?"**_

Toriel: M-mi niño... ¡Deja eso! (Asustada)

Bianca: ¡Toriel! ¡Corre! ¡Tenemos que salir de las Ruinas! (Agarrando con fuerza del brazo del monstruo)

Flowey: Errrrr, yo la distraeré, muévanse.. (Creando varias balas listas para ser lanzadas)

Frisk: Oh... Flowey... ¿Desde cuando te importa alguien que no seas tu mismo?.. (Hizo una señal de negación con su mano) ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?

Flowey sabía que no era el niño el que hablaba, si ni siquiera se había presentado con él... No... la que hablaba ahora era sin duda Chara.

Flowey: Con que eres tu... Chara... ¿Qué haces utilizando ese cuerpo?.

No respondió, pero levantó el cuchillo de juguete en dirección de la flor...

Frisk: Hasta nunca, Asriel. (Burlándose)

Flowey quedó en shock al oírla llamarlo por su verdadero nombre, una interminable cantidad de recuerdos aparecieron en su mente aturdiéndolo. Frisk aprovechó de esa oportunidad para atacar, pero Flowey recapacitó a tiempo evitando su muerte, mientras lanzaba sus "Friendliness Pellets" (Bolitas amistosas) hacía Frisk...

EL niño genocida esquivó la mayoría, pero las últimas impactaron con toda la fuerza contra él, bajando su vida a 3/28 puntos.

Flowey: ¡No me subestimes! ¡Ya no soy el crybaby que fui en esos tiempos!

Frisk: Ha.. ha.. ¡Hahahahhaahah! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Jamás podrás vencerme! ¡Mátame! ¡Y volveré! (Ya no se parecía al verdadero Frisk en absoluto)

Flowey: Jajaja... (Pausa) Como desees.. (Dirigió de sorpresa más balas desde la espalda del niño, matándolo en el proceso, su corazón rojo se partió en pedazos) Tardará un poco en restablecer... tengo que aprovechar el momento... (Se hunde bajo el suelo buscando a la humana y a Toriel)

Las encontró fuera de las Ruinas, para su sorpresa...

Flowey: ¡Salieron!

Bianca: Me costó trabajo, pero la convencí de unirse a nuestro plan...

Toriel: Si... pero solo porque decían la verdad sobre ese niño humano... Tenemos que detenerlo... (Apenada)

Flowey: Ahora tenemos que ir por esos... esqueletos...

Bianca: Toriel, al fin conocerás a tu amigo de los chistes malos... (Feliz)

Toriel: ¿De verdad? (Emocionada, la chica asiente)

* * *

[ VISIÓN DE SCARLETT Y CHARA ]

Chara: (Observando la escena de su marioneta contra la flor dorada) ¿Tienes algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento de esa estúpida flor? Porque acaba de enfrentarse a Frisk para salvar a tus amigos... (Con una mirada amenazante)

Scarlett: No diré nada que puedas usar en mi contra...

Chara: Dímelo... O tu destino será peor...

Scarlett: (Suspira) No se como sería peor... pero ... Quizás... le dije algunas cosas sobre el juego... Creí que ya lo sabías... ¿No estabas vigilando todos mis pasos? Porque se supone que estábamos fusionadas por el pacto... (Confusa)

Chara: ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar atenta en las idioteces que haces humana estúpida! (Furiosa)

Scarlett: ¿Desde cuando tan sentimental? ¿Donde se fue tu indiferencia? (Sorprendida)

Chara: ¿Para qué darte explicaciones? Además, todavía conservo parte de mi alma humana.

Scarlett: Si fuera como dices... ¿Donde está tu compasión?

Chara: Se ha ido hace mucho tiempo. Diría que casi ni he experimentado lo que se siente... (Observa de nuevo el "Juego") Ha, mira, mi marioneta ya ha limpiado la zona de las Ruinas... pero esa mujer cabra escapó... No importa, la atraparemos tarde o temprano, y una vez que complete una última vez la ruta genocida, obtendré mi nuevo cuerpo en este mundo...

Scarlett: Y yo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo... ¡Me siento tan inútil! (Decepcionada)

Chara: _Exacto, eso mismo debes sentir_. (Satisfecha)

* * *

[ VISIÓN DE FLOWEY Y DE BIANCA ]

Habían caminado por el sendero nevado durante un rato, Sans no había aparecido como de costumbre cerca de su puesto de vigilancia, si bien Bianca no se conocía muy bien el juego, sabía algo sobre él y sus eventos principales...

El resto del viaje fue demasiado tranquilo... no había ni rastro de los hermanos esqueleto, todos los puzzles estaban desactivados lo cual solo ponía más nerviosos a la humana y a la flor... Toriel no comprendía la razón al desconocer los hechos...

En poco tiempo llegarían a Snowdin... pero cuando llegaron hasta donde debería estar el largo puente de madera no estaba allí... ¡Alguien lo había cortado desde su lado!..

Flowey: ¿P-pero qué ocurrió con el puente?! (Nervioso)

Frisk: ¿Iban a alguna parte? (Apareciendo justo detrás de ellos... ahora estaban en medio del niño homicida y de un precipicio inmenso) Este es el final... (Preparando su cuchillo de juguete)

Bianca: ¡Flowey.. ¿Qué haremos?! (Asustada)

Flowey: N-no se... (Temblando un poco)

Toriel: P-por favor, mi niño... no nos lastimes, se que eres alguien amable detrás de esa cruel mirada...

Bianca: ¡Eso no es verdad!

Frisk rió en voz baja ante sus comentarios...

Frisk: ¡Hasta nunca! (Comenzando a correr a sus direcciones)

?: _No lo harás..._

Una extraña figura apareció de la nada llevándose consigo de la misma forma que llegó a las presas del niño genocida...

Frisk: Ha... _**"Ese comediante".**_

Frisk restableció para poder cruzar el puente antes de haber sido destruido por ella y seguir con su matanza...

Mientras tanto Bianca, Flowey y Toriel habían sido tele-transportados a un lugar cálido y tranquilo...

Toriel: ¿Donde estamos? (Confusa)

?: Bienvenidos a mi hogar... (Apareciendo por completo ante los tres)

Bianca: Tu eres... el que me ayudó en ese tiempo...

?: Me llamo Sans, Sans el esqueleto. (Presentándose)

Toriel: Esa voz... ¿Acaso eres...?

Sans: También reconocí tu voz... Me da gusto conocerte... (Feliz)

Toriel: Mi nombre es Toriel, mucho gusto. (Sonriendo)

Bianca: ¡Gracias por salvarnos! ¡Casi nos asesina!

Sans dirige su mirada hasta la flor, ellos dos ya habían tenido varias peleas en otras líneas de tiempo, no se llevaban para nada bien y sus expresiones lo demostraban...

Sans: Tu en realidad no eres bienvenido... vete. (Con un tono serio)

Bianca: Por favor... déjalo, ya no es el mismo que antes... ahora es más... tolerante.

Flowey: Tiene razón... no busco pelea.

Sans: Más te vale... O vas a tener un mal rato... (Las cuencas de sus ojos tornándose completamente negras)

Flowey: No me intimidas, esqueleto.

Sans: ¿Quieres demostrarlo? (Acercándose a la flor)

Bianca: (Poniéndose en medio) ¡Ya basta! ¡Tenemos peores problemas como para crear nuevos!

Sans y Flowey evaden sus miradas intentando cambiar de tema...

Flowey: Nah, en todo caso... ¿Por qué nos salvaste?

Sans: Nuestros análisis han registrado saltos en el tiempo... Y justo ahora llega un humano que planea matarnos a todos... que conveniente...

Bianca: ¿Y por qué no apareciste antes... ? ¿Por qué recién en el puente? ¿Y donde está tu hermano?.

Sans: Cuando me enteré de las muertes recientes me puse a investigar quien era el enemigo. Por eso los observé desde que salieron de las Ruinas, los ayudé tras averiguar y estar 100% quien era la verdadera amenaza... y es ese niño con traje a rayas... (Pausa) Por eso mismo envié a mi hermano lejos, para su protección. Pero pronto regresará como de costumbre... (Pausa) Y por lo que veo... son viajeros del tiempo.. porque de otra forma no conocerían a mi hermano...

Bianca: Así es, ya habíamos estado aquí... pero alguien ha reiniciado todo... (Preocupada)

Flowey: Estoy seguro que fue Chara, y ahora manipula a ese niño para su objetivo de matar a todos en el Subterráneo...

Toriel: N-no debemos permitirlo...

Sans: Me temo que ya es tarde, ha estado matando a muchos monstruos recientemente, lo he visto. Su **L.O.V.E** está incrementando considerablemente.

Bianca: ¡Por eso tenemos un plan! Estamos buscando a los monstruos más fuertes para derrotarla... todas las veces que sea necesario...

Sans: No tenemos tiempo que perder. Tienen que hablar con Undyne y con Alphys primero. Acérquense, usaré uno de mis "atajos". (Se habían tele-transportado hasta Waterfall, específicamente frente a la casa de la líder de la guardia real) Llegamos... Ustedes convénsanla, yo iré por mi hermano Papyrus. (Desaparece)

Toriel: Todo esto es muy extraño para mi... como quisiera estar en casa haciendo un pastel de caramelo con canela... (Triste)

Bianca: Luego lo harás, cuando salvemos este mundo...

Flowey: (Suspira) Como quisiera que Scarlett estuviera aquí... ella sabía como tratar a la loca de Undyne... (Molesto)

Toriel: ¿Scarlett? No se por qué... pero me suena conocido su nombre... (Confusa)

Bianca: No es de extrañar, en otra línea temporal la conociste...

Toriel: Oh... Quisiera poder recordarlo bien... (Apenada)

Flowey: Espero que esté bien... Chara tiene algo que ver con su desaparición, estoy seguro...

Bianca: Ya, toquemos la puerta para que se una al grupo...

Apenas lo hicieron la puerta se abrió, Undyne estaba tranquila hasta que reconoció a la humana entre el grupo con el monstruo y la flor... Quizás sería más difícil de lo que pensaban...

* * *

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Quizás ya saben que voy a comenzar con la universidad, eso me quitará mucho tiempo para seguir esta historia, pero no se preocupen, no pararé hasta acabarla... (O al menos lo intentaré XD) Pero lo **importante**... Gracias a lo anterior me voy a mudar a otra ciudad y por algunos días **NO tendré Internet... Así que no podré actualizar el fanfic** D: Pero lo terminaré y lo publicaré de a poco después cuando me conecten el servicio...

Así que espero que disfrutaran este cap, porque no habrá otro hasta nuevo aviso... Lo siento. :O

¡Ahora Scarlett es inútil y le toca a Bianca hacerse fuerte y salvar al mundo! OMG... ¿Podrá hacerlo?...

¿Conseguirán la ayuda de Undyne? ¡Veanlo en el siguiente capítulo! XD

Atte rocioam7


	10. Nuevo contrato

Fanfic basado en "Undertale"

Nota: Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a Toby Fox; solamente el fanfic y mis OCs Scarlett Abyles y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Yoshimi Cherry Opal ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! Tardaron +2 meses pero conseguí INTERNET! Aunque es inestable... Pero podré finalmente acabar con la historia, espero que la disfrutes aunque quizás ya hayas perdido el interés por la demora... D:

gamerkillerxd Gracias y ya estoy de vuelta aquí para acabarlo. C:

Me rio por todo Me alegro que te diviertas con el fanfic, espero que te agrade la nueva actualización. :)

iiLyRiX Jaja, Buena idea, aunque ya escribí el fanfic hace tiempo, recién ahora lo pude publicar... Pero mejor tarde que nunca... :V

* * *

Scarlettale

CAP 10 Nuevo contrato

Undyne se mostró molesta al reconocer a Bianca entre el grupo, cualquier humano en el Subterráneo debía morir, sin excepción, para que su alma sea llevada al rey Asgore Dreemurr para al fin destruir la barrera después de tanto tiempo...

Undyne: ¡Humana, fuiste ingenua al venir a mi casa! ¡Morirás por el bien de todos aquí! (Haciendo aparecer una lanza entre sus manos)

Bianca: ¡No, por favor, no he venido a pelear! (Asustada)

Toriel estaba nerviosa, quería ayudar de alguna u otra forma a su nueva amiga humana...

Toriel: Emmm... Eres Undyne...¿Cierto?... Me llamo Toriel, y... quiero asegurarte que es inofensiva... ella nunca ha lastimado a nadie... y...

Undyne: Espera... ¿Tu no eres la ex de ASGORE?.

Toriel: Si... (Suspira molesta) No me lo hagas recordar... (Entrecerrando los ojos y evadiendo las miradas)

Undyne: Sigues siendo la reina después de todo... Sería extraño que mintieses acerca de esa humana... ¿O no?... (Pausa)... ¿Por qué quieres protegerla? (Confusa)

Toriel: No estoy de acuerdo con los planes de... Asgore... Pensamos muy diferente acerca de como tratar a los humanos que terminan en este desafortunado lugar... Y-yo... Quiero salvarlos... (Bajando lentamente la mirada al suelo con tristeza)

Undyne: (Mirando a la humana) ¿Eres tan buena como dicen que eres? (Con una mirada seria)

Bianca: ¡S-si, además hay otro humano que ha venido al Subterráneo, y ella es la verdadera amenaza!

Undyne: ¿Otro humano? ¿Y ese si es malvado? ¡No hay problema! ¡Tomaré su alma y solucionado!

Flowey: Ha...ha... Ella te matará fácilmente. Su poder es muy destructivo... Te volverías polvo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... (Riendo macabramente)

Undyne: ¡Y tu flor desagradable! ¿Crees que sería tan fácil vencerme como dices? ¡HA! ¡Acepto el reto! ¡Ahora mismo voy a por esa humana!

Intentó pasar por la salida de su casa, pero Bianca la sujetó del brazo impidiendo que saliera...

Undyne: ¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a cumplir mi trabajo! ¡No me detengas!

Bianca: ¡Morirás, y te necesitamos para nuestro plan!

Undyne: ¿Qué plan? (Se detuvo y regresó a su casa intrigada) ¡Dímelo ahora o iré por esa otra humana!

Unos 10 minutos después ya todo fue explicado, Undyne se vio emocionada por la idea de destruir a ese ser inhumano que acumulaba más Puntos de ejecución y L.O.V.E a cada segundo que pasaba...

Undyne: ¡Bien, vamos por los demás entonces... la siguiente Alphys! (Pero se calmó al recordar el terrible clima de Hotland) Mmmm... Saben, Hotland apesta... Díganme donde nos reuniremos y llegaré hasta allí más tarde...

Bianca: Ummm... Quédate cerca de aquí... en Waterfall... Cuando el grupo esté listo te buscaremos e iremos por esa humana... lo antes posible para que no se vuelva una victoria imposible con su nivel 18-19... No llegará al 20 por no ser capaz de matar a los monstruos más fuertes/jefes... como Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Muffet, Mettaton, Asgore y tu, Undyne, por supuesto...

Undyne: Bien... ¡Pero si veo a un humano vestido de rayas como me contaron en la explicación... iré a por él!

Flowey: No lo hagas si no quieres ser tan idiota como para destrozar el plan... ¿O lo eres? (Con una expresión de burla)

Undyne: Si no te callas serás el primero en morir... (Amenazante)

Flowey: ¡Inténtalo pez odioso!

Bianca poniéndose en medio como lo había hecho con el enfrentamiento con Sans en la misma situación dijo que parasen de una vez... que ya era suficiente... Ambos cesaron finalmente.

Todos salieron del hogar de Undyne para continuar con la búsqueda de nuevos aliados...

Bianca: Undyne, si puedes, debes evacuar a todos los monstruos que veas... De esa forma esa humana no se volverá más poderosa...

Undyne asintió y se fue sin decir más palabras, los demás se dirigieron a Hotland, en específico al laboratorio para hablar con Alphys... Cuando entraron al edificio la vieron sentada en su escritorio desordenado lleno de papeles de todo tipo...

Alphys: ¡U-Ustedes...! Emmm... ¡Oh, ya están aquí... Eh... Los he estado viendo por aquella pantalla... Umm... Quiero decir... ! ¿No está ese... n-niño asesino con ustedes verdad... es que... yo... iba a huir de aquí... Pero veo que ustedes no están con ella...! (Aliviada)

Bianca: No, de hecho somos sus opuestos, venimos a pedir tu ayuda. ¡Únete al grupo para detener sus planes genocidas!

Alphys: ¿Unirme...? ¡D-digo... Claro! ¿Qué tengo que hacer? (Nerviosa)

Bianca: Sabemos que no eres fuerte como para pelear. pero utiliza tus habilidades para poner trampas a su alrededor... Para que no progrese tan rápido...

Alphys: Ya lo tenía preparado desde que los vi llegar desde la salida de las Ruinas... P-pero los desactivé tras ver sus intenciones genocidas...

Bianca: ¡Vuelve a activar cada uno de los puzzles y de las armas lásers, NO tiene que avanzar...!

Alphys: O-ok... (Pausa al ver a sus otros dos acompañantes) Tu te pareces mucho a Asgore... ¿Acaso eres...? (Observando a la cuidadora de las Ruinas)

Toriel: ¡Dejen de mencionar eso! ¡Si, estuvimos juntos! ¡P-pero se acabó hace tiempo! (Frunciendo el ceño)

Alphys: (Ve a Flowey) ¡AhhaHhhhHHH.. T-t-tu eres la flor de oro... ! ¡L-la que escapó del laboratorio! (Retrocediendo aterrada)

Flowey: ¿De qué hablas? ¿Laboratorio? No me acuerdo haber estado aquí antes... (Confuso)

Alphys: ¡L-lo siento! ¡Yo fui la que te dio vida! (Temblando de pánico)

Flowey estaba en shock... ¿Le dio vida? ¿P-pero... qué había hecho exactamente?...

Flowey: (Volviendo a la calma) ¿Qué has hecho? Tienes que decírmelo... (Manteniendo su ira encerrada, aunque no lo demostraba en su expresión)

La científica real comenzó a explicar toda la historia, sus experimentos, el uso de la sustancia que extrajo de las almas humanas a la que denominó " _Determinación_ ", su implementación con... la primer flor de oro... Osea, Flowey... Y como todo acabó hasta que él desapareció del laboratorio...

Alphys: Eso fue lo que pasó... (Deprimida)

Flowey: Ha... ha... (Su risa era completamente sarcástica) No lo comprendes... No me encuentro en este deplorable estado de ánimo -simulado- por ser una "Simple" flor de oro con Determinación... no... yo soy mucho más... (Pausa) Y como me contaste la verdad de mi origen, te revelaré el resto de la historia...

Dijo todo acerca de él, de su vida pasada como Asriel Dreemurr, su vida presente como una flor dorada y su lucha constante causa de su gran determinación...

Cuando Toriel se enteró que esa flor homicida era los recuerdos de su querido hijo asesinado no pudo contenerse... Cayó de rodillas ante la flor mientras lo abrazaba lo mejor que podía, sin dañarlo, con lágrimas en los ojos...

Flowey: ¡Ya b-basta! ¡N-no lo hagas! (Protestando)

Toriel: ¡No sabía que eras él! ¡Mi pobre hijo! ¿Por qué terminaste de esta forma? (Apenada)

Estaba claro que no era Asriel en verdad, Flowey era parte de los recuerdos del hijo de los Dreemurr... Pero para Toriel estaba bien. No le importaba, para ella seguía siendo su hijo a pesar de todo lo que había hecho anteriormente...

Después de un rato, Flowey fue soltado por Toriel, antes de que la flor se retorciera de la incomodidad, odiaba ser tratado de esa forma... De hecho, la única que podía hacerlo era Scarlett, se había acostumbrado a su compañía y justo ahora cuando más la necesitaba para derrotar al enemigo... había desaparecido... Pero no la culpaba, esto era realmente grave... Y si Chara tenía que ver solo hacía las cosas más difíciles...

Flowey: (Gruñó como último signo de frustración) ¿Saben? ¡Ya no me importa de como acabé así! ¡Seguiré determinado mientras avanzo sin mirar atrás! ¡Hagan lo que quieran! ¡Pero pienso matar a ese humano a rayas y evitar que Chara me asesine como Scarlett me contó tiempo atrás!

Toriel: Detesto admitirlo... Pero desde que esa humana llamada Chara había llegado al Subterráneo sabía que algo andaba mal con ella... Pero mis falsas ilusiones me cegaron ante su crueldad... Yo solo quería que el humano viviera feliz con nuestra familia... Y al final fuimos traicionados...

Bianca: No es su culpa... Solo tuvieron la peor de las suertes para que esa niña asesina apareciera en primer lugar aquí...

Toriel: ¡Q-quizás manipula a ese inocente niño humano por mi culpa! ¡Por haber llevado su cuerpo hasta allí, debajo de la cama de flores amarillas... probablemente hubiera estado mejor en el sótano del castillo! (Arrepentida)

Bianca: ¡No es momento para culparte! ¡Sigamos con el plan!

Toriel: D-de acuerdo...

De la entrada apareció MTT en su primera forma...

Mettaton: ¡Alphys... ¿Cuando estará mi nuevo cuerpo... ? Esperen... ¿Quienes son ustedes hermosuras? ¡Yo soy Mettaton, el robot más glamuroso de todo el Subsuelo! ¡Soy la estrella del show! ¿Vieron mi programa?.

Bianca: ¡Yo si, eres muy... interesante!

Mettaton: ¡Una nueva fan! ¡¿Quieres unirte a mi fanclub? (Emocionado)

Bianca: C-claro... Pero tenemos que hacer algo primero... (Preocupada)

Mettaton: ¿Qué sería más importante querida?

Bianca: ¿Salvar al mundo... ? ¡A los monstruos y a la humanidad del niño con camisa a rayas que los está matando!

Mettaton: Oh... He estado tan ocupado pensando en mi nuevo cuerpo que no he visto ese detalle... ¡Alphys, este mundo necesita más estrellas que cadáveres! ¡Piensa en algo para solucionar esto!

Alphys: Emmm... En eso...

Bianca: ¡Es el momento para explicártelo!

Una vez más explicó todo el plan. y MTT aceptó sin cuestionar en absoluto... Todo con tal de salvar a sus espectadores y a la humanidad, ya que tenía planes de ser la estrella del espectáculo para ellos también...

Bianca: ¡Bien, ya tenemos a Toriel, a Sans, a Undyne, a Alphys y ahora a Mettaton en el grupo! Grandioso... (Feliz)

Ahora quedaba el rey Asgore para que se una a la causa, esperaban que no fuese difícil convencerlo al tener a tantos monstruos dispuestos a trabajar por ello... Pero, Flowey tenía otros planes a parte para volverse muy poderoso una vez más, e intentaría que Bianca lo ayudase a cumplirlo...

Alphys dijo que utilizaran el ascensor de su laboratorio para ir directamente con el rey. Nadie se negó y todos subieron gracias a ello, antes de que se cerrase la puerta, Undyne salió de la nada sumándose al grupo diciendo... "Ya evacué a todos los monstruos de la zona, y estoy lista para seguir con el plan" Todos asintieron ante su respuesta...

Pero cuando todos salieron, Flowey utilizó sus vides para mantener en el ascensor a Bianca mientras todos los demás ya estaba caminando hacia la sala del trono...

Bianca: F-flowey... ¿Qué haces? (Confusa)

Flowey: (Soltando a la humana) Tenía que hablarte a solas... Tengo otro plan que nos ayudará a eliminar a esa humana llamada Frisk en segundos... (Pausa) Necesito que de alguna forma hagas que el rey te enseñe las almas humanas para que yo pueda absorberlas una vez más...

Bianca: ¿Quieres regresar a tu forma de semi-dios como antes de que todo esto pasara?... ¿Como antes de que este mundo se reiniciara?.

Flowey: Así es.. Confía en mi. Con ese poder ganarle será 100% seguro.

Bianca: Sabes... No confío en ti... (Pausa) Pero si te hiciste el amigo de Scarlett voy a hacerlo. Porque se que ella jamás hubiera permanecido tanto tiempo por un engaño... Y se que respetaste a mi amiga todo el tiempo que estuvieron juntos... y solo por ese motivo, te ayudaré a que regrese tu nueva forma... Pero más te vale no destruir el mundo... Porque para eso ya tenemos a Chara...

Flowey asiente mientras ambos avanzan hasta donde estaban los demás, tuvieron suerte ya que no preguntaron a donde se habían ido, era mejor no contarles el nuevo plan de Flowey...

Ya todos habían llegado hasta la entrada de la sala del trono... Tenían que convencerlo a toda costa...

Toriel: (Suspira) Quisiera no verlo de nuevo... Va a ser tan... desagradable... (Asqueada)

Bianca: ¡Se fuerte Toriel... muéstrale quien manda en el Subsuelo! ¡Eres la reina después de todo!

Toriel: ¡Si... va a ver ese viejo que conmigo no se debe meter en problemas! (Entrecerrando los ojos con confianza... se veía intimidante)

Bianca: ¡P-pero no seas tan brusca con él, se merece compasión también! O_o

Toriel: Cierto... Lo siento, me dejé llevar... Je, je...

Ingresaron todos juntos impresionando al rey una vez que los vio...

Asgore: Oh... Creo que no tengo tantas tazas de té para todos... que problema... ¿No es así?... (Terminando de regar sus flores doradas)

Flowey frunció el ceño... Este lugar le traía horribles recuerdos, este era el sitio donde había despertado por primera vez en su nueva forma de flor de oro, obligado a vivir esta vida controlada por la determinación... Pero evitó pensar en aquello... era parte de un pasado que buscaba olvidar. Se mentalizó para mantenerse bajo control ante esas ideas...

Asgore: ¿T-tori? (Encontrando a Toriel entre la multitud)

Toriel: ¡No me llames "Tori", Dreemurr! (Molesta)

Asgore: Ummmm... Bueno... ¿Por qué están aquí de todos modos? (Desanimado)

Alphys: ¡Hay un humano vestido de rayas que busca matarnos, y Bianca, que es otra humana, quiere detener sus planes genocidas formando un equipo de monstruos... !

Bianca: ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Asgore: Ya veo... ¡Los ayudaré! (Afirmando)

Bianca: Quizás... debería... ¿Usar las almas humanas a su... favor...? (Intentando que las enseñe)

Asgore: No, estoy seguro que podré sin ellas... Aunque... (Las saca del escondite) ¿Creen que sería lo mejor...? (Pero es interrumpido por Flowey, quien las tomó con sus vides en un instante) ¡¿Qué?! (Asustado)

Flowey: ¡Al fin una vez más estamos juntos! (Las absorbe) ¡Volveré a ser el dios de este mundo! (Todos lo observan aterrado) (Suspira) Pero antes eliminemos a ese humano de rayas...

Alphys: ¿N-nos traicionaste para tomar las almas? (Temblando del miedo)

Flowey: ¡Claro que no! ¡Esto es parte del plan, nuestro plan... ¿No es cierto, Bianca?!... (Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas a la humana, juzgándola)

Bianca: S-si... pero me prometió que de esa forma vencería a la verdadera amenaza... (Justificándose)

Toriel: ¿P-por qué...? (En shock)

Alphys: ¿Es tu culpa? ¿Ahora que haremos? (Estremeciéndose)

Mettaton: Querida, resultaste ser de la clase de humanos tramposos...

Asgore: ¡Has creado a un enemigo invencible! ¡Ahora todos moriremos!

Flowey comenzó a reír mientras su forma desaparecía en la oscuridad y retornaba en su nuevo cuerpo como Omega Flowey... Todos estaban horrorizados de la nueva imagen de la flor...

Omega Flowey: ¡Al fin logré regresar a ser de esta forma! ¡Es terrible permanecer sin un alma...pero ahora... todo está en orden, justo como debe ser!

Bianca: ¡Flowey, derrota a esa humana de una vez!

Omega Flowey: ¿Por qué tanto apuro? ¡No me podrá vencer aunque consiga matar a todos los monstruos del Subsuelo! ¡Soy el dios de este mundo! HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaAh... (Riendo)

Bianca: Ummm... ¿Q-qué he hecho?

* * *

[ VISIÓN DE SCARLETT Y CHARA ]

Chara: ¡Ja, cree que me vencerá por estar en esa forma... me divertiré con él un rato, viendo sus esperanzas desaparecer junto con sus nuevos poderes!

Scarlett: ¿Q-qué planeas? (Asustada)

Chara: Ya verás... _El juego recién está comenzando..._

* * *

[ VISIÓN DE FLOWEY Y DE BIANCA ]

Omega Flowey utilizó su poder para tele-transportar al humano vestido de rayas justo delante de todos... Estaba a nivel 14 tras haber matado a varios monstruos, sus ropas llenas de polvo y con el cuchillo real en mano...

Bianca: ¡Espera! ¿Por qué tienes el cuchillo? ¿Acaso ya habías llegado a "New Home"'?

Frisk: ¡Ha,ha, veo que han estado ocupados por mi culpa... que pena que no sirve para nada! Y sobre el cuchillo... (Mira a Bianca) Apareció simplemente en mi camino... ¿Qué curioso verdad? ¡Desde ese momento matar se volvió más divertido... ! Aunque tanto polvo... es satisfactorio y a la vez desagradable llevarlo encima todo el día... Ugmm... (Sacudiendo el polvo de su pecho con una expresión maligna) ¿Ellos eran sus amigos... No? (Riendo) ¡Se los regreso, tómenlos! (Arroja el polvo al aire en dirección de los monstruos, quienes se hallaban en shock)

Flowey había pensado sobre si Chara podía controlar el juego como quisiera, y si ahora su marioneta había conseguido el cuchillo desde mucho antes de donde debía ser que lo encontraría... _Era mala señal..._

Omega Flowey: Di lo que gustes, te mataré hasta que te olvides de tu determinación... (Riendo)

Frisk: ¡Que comience el juego! (Posicionando su preciada arma enfrente de Flowey)

Lanzó más de diez vides repletas de púas y de gran tamaño directo hacía la humana poseída... Quería atravesarla y matarla en el acto... pero en segundos ella había cortado cada una de ellas con el cuchillo real... Las retorció con dolor contra si mismo...

Omega Flowey: M-mierda... ¿Como es que...? (Furioso)

Frisk: ¿Qué? ¿No te diviertes? ¡Vamos, recién comenzamos!

Flowey estaba aturdido... ¿Como era posible que le hiciera daño? ¡Tenía seis almas humanas, se había convertido en un dios! ¿Por qué?... No lo podía creer... ¿Acaso Chara tenía tanta influencia en Frisk como para que hiciese eso? No lo sabía... Pero era muy malo... ¡No iba a poder ganar si seguía así!

Omega Flowey: ¡Ustedes. ayuden! (Desesperado)

Frisk: ¿Emm.. necesitas ayuda flor inútil? (Burlándose)

Bianca: ¿Como podríamos ayudar? ¡Si te causa problemas con todo ese poder que posees, imagina a nosotros!

Frisk: ¡Pierdan las esperanzas! ¡Todos van a morir! Lenta y dolorosamente... (Con una sonrisa demencial)

De la nada apareció Sans justo en frente del niño maligno...

Sans: Así que aquí estabas... (Uno de sus ojos se tornó celeste brillante a su vez que paralizó al humano con sus poderes) ¿No es mejor de esa forma? Parece que ya no puedes mover el _esqueleto_... (Riendo de su propio chiste)

Bianca: ¡Sans, basta de bromas, es más fuerte de lo que crees! (Nerviosa)

Omega Flowey: ¿Como es que él puede congelarla y a mi me dañó tanto? (Furioso)

Sans: ¿Qué se supone que eres?

Omega Flowey: ¡Soy Flowey, Flowey la flor!

Sans: . . . . . . Sin comentarios . . . . . . .

Frisk: ¡Ha, piensas que puedes detenerme...! ¡Muy mal! (Se libera en segundos de la trampa puesta por el esqueleto...)

Sans: ¿P-pero qué? (Confuso)

Frisk: (Sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos sangre...) **¡Es momento de acabar con el mundo!**

Frisk levantó el cuchillo real y se apuñaló a ella misma en el pecho, muriendo en segundos desangrada... Todos observaron con pánico al ver el alma trastornada del humano, representada por un corazón rojo sangre, y a su alrededor tenía un aura tan negra como la noche más oscura. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo fue disparado en dirección de Omega Flowey, forzándolo a absorber el alma contaminada con el odio de Chara...

Ahora Omega Flowey tenía la 7ma alma, pero no estaba bajo su poder. Chara manipuló la conciencia de la flor para obligarlo a tomar su forma original de Asriel Dreemurr... Ya nada se podía hacer para evitarlo. El poder de Chara era mucho mayor al de él, y tomo el control total del cuerpo de su víctima...

La apariencia de Asriel había cambiado un poco, ahora sus cuernos eran mucho más curvos y largos, tenía garras extremadamente filosas visibles, su ropa era de color negro con rojo en los bordes y por último sus ojos negros con pupilas rojo sangre brillante, donde, al igual que su boca, caía un líquido negro al igual que la primera humana caída...

 _Ahora Asriel se había convertido en la propia representación de_ _ **Chara**_ _..._

* * *

[ VISIÓN DE SCARLETT Y CHARA ]

Chara: Finalmente, mi plan está tomando forma... Ja,ja,ja... (Viendo a su nueva creación monstruosa)

Scarlett: ¿Q-qué le hiciste a Flowey? (Cubriéndose el rostro con puro horror)

Chara: Solo... lo mejoré... Desde ahora lo utilizaré para crear el caos en ese mundo...

Scarlett: ¡Detente! ¡Esto ya es demasiado!

Chara: _Jamás_... será demasiado para mi.

* * *

[ VISIÓN DE FLOWEY Y DE BIANCA ]

El Asriel corrupto comenzó a reír desquiciadamente ante la situación...

Bianca: ¿P-pero que te ha hecho? (Retrocediendo)

Asriel: (Calmándose) Finalmente... Ahora podré hacer desaparecer este mundo... (Su voz resonaba con eco)

Sans: ¡Retrocedan! (Haciendo aparecer varios huesos listos para ser lanzados contra el enemigo)

El esqueleto hizo su ataque, pero cada uno de los huesos se desintegraban antes de llegar a Asriel...

Asriel: No funcionará... (Riendo) (Pausa) Mi turno... (Hizo aparecer estrellas, pero eran completamente negras con bordes rojos) ¡Sobrevivan a esto! (Las arrojó sobre todos)

El impacto les redujo la vida quedando a un golpe de desaparecer de este mundo...

Asriel: _Volveré este mundo cenizas..._

* * *

[ VISIÓN DE SCARLETT Y CHARA ]

Chara: Parece que ese mundo a llegado a su fin...

Scarlett: ¡Cállate, este no será el fin! (Furiosa)

Chara: ¿Qué no lo ves? ¡Todos han perdido las esperanzas, ahora solo queda ir al siguiente nivel... el mundo real!

Scarlett: (Una nueva idea le pasó por la mente, pero a su vez la hizo estremecer... y realmente no sabía si decirla o no... pero estaba consciente de que esa podía ser la última oportunidad para detenerla...) **Te gustan los tratos**... ¿Cierto? Porque te propongo uno... (Lamentando lo que estaba a punto de decir...)

Chara: ¿Qué me podrías dar? Ya tengo tu alma después de todo... Ha, ha.

Scarlett: Necesitas lo antes posible un cuerpo físico.. ¿No?... Te entregaré el mío si me permites volver al juego, sé que el Flowey que conocí debe estar por alguna parte dentro de ese Asriel corrompido que creaste... ¡Si lo consigo desaparecerás para siempre!

Chara: Y si fallas... ¿En serio me entregarás tu cuerpo? Una vez hecho el trato yo tomaré el control absoluto y lo utilizaré para convertir este mundo en el mismo infierno... (Ampliando su sonrisa)

Scarlett comenzó a temblar mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en un vago intento para confortarse a ella misma...

Scarlett: Si, lo haré... Solo déjame intentar salvar a Asriel de tu maldad... (Convencida a pesar de las consecuencias)

Chara: Entonces... **Es un trato**. Si no lo consigues, ya sabes lo que te va a pasar...

La chica humana asintió temerosa a su vez que Chara la enviaba nuevamente a Undertale, justo donde estaban todos a punto de desvanecerse... Cuando apareció en frente de ellos los sorprendió... En especial a su amiga Bianca quien corrió a abrazarla con desesperación..

Bianca: ¿D-donde habías estado? (Asustada)

Scarlett: Chara me regresó al mundo real, ahora mismo está ganando poder y desea destruir nuestro mundo... No pude hacer nada para evitarlo pero... (Comenzó a temblar...)

Bianca: ¿P-pero qué? (Nerviosa)

Scarlett: Llegamos a un trato... Tengo que salvar a Asriel de sus poderes malignos... o ella se apoderará de mi cuerpo físico para efectuar sus planes de destrucción... (Apenada)

Bianca: ¡No puede ser posible! ¡¿P-por qué lo hiciste?! (Casi llorando)

Scarlett: No tuve otra opción, pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que funcionará... (Determinada)

Bianca: ¡Déjame ayudarte con él... quizás pueda...! (Pero fue interrumpida)

Scarlett: No, por eso he venido hasta aquí arriesgándolo todo... Soy la única que puede solucionar este problema... He estado con Flowey durante todo nuestro viaje, he conversado con él, nos llevamos bien, incluso estoy segura que me considera una amiga... y sabes muy bien que es mucho viniendo de alguien como él... (Pausa) Puedo hacerlo...

Bianca: ¡Confío en ti! ¡No te des por vencida! (Animándola)

Scarlett: Gracias... (Vio a todos los monstruos debilitados a su alrededor)

Sans: Me pareces... familiar... ¿Nos conocimos en alguna otra línea de tiempo...?

Scarlett: Así es, a todos ustedes los conocí... Por eso quiero salvarlos de la maldad de Chara...

Toriel: ¿Scarlett... verdad? ¡Puedes lograrlo!

Asgore: ¡Permanece determinada!

Undyne: ¡Humana, hazlo por todos nosotros!

Alphys: ¡T-técnicamente es imposible... Pero puedes vencerlo! (Indecisa como siempre)

Mettaton: ¡Vamos querida, el hora del show!

Scarlett: Gracias a todos... ¡Es momento de mostrar mi determinación!

Ahora estaba delante de Asriel, sus ojos negros con rojo sangre se dirigieron hasta ella, amenazantes... Pero estaba determinada, era el momento de actuar. Era ahora o nunca... Todo o nada...

Mientras tanto en el mundo real la niña demonio reía ante la escena...

Chara: _Veamos que tan grande es tu_ _ **Determinación**_ _ahora..._

* * *

¡Bien, ahora escribiré dos finales alternativos! ( **Ya están escritos de antemano** así que por favor no manden peticiones como "Podrías hacer que..." o "Sería mejor si..." Please, No... :I )

El primero en subir será el MALO. Y después para finalizar será el BUENO. (Ustedes deciden con cual se quedan, si están a favor de Chara será el final Malo, y si están a favor de Scarlett entonces les gustará más el Bueno.) :D

¡No saben lo complicada que fue la mudanza... para variar las instalaciones de agua y de gas un desastre... ¡El baño se inundaba por todos lados! D: Además las puertas no cierran y las ventanas tampoco... ¡Un completo desastre! :P

Pero de a poco lo solucionamos... Pero la peor parte... ¡El Internet! ¡Por donde vivo no había conexiones, tardó mucho tiempo en llegar! ¡Y con el tema de la universidad... ummm... MUCHAS cosas! Este será mi último fanfic largo hasta nuevo aviso...

Por cierto, hice otro fanfic de Undertale... ¡Se llama "Flowey's Paradox"! ¡Si les interesa los invito a leerlo! (¡Es un One-Shot muy fantasioso, de como Flowey arruina las líneas de tiempo formando su ejército de Floweys! XD) (Lo subiré en unos días)

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	11. Final MALO

Fanfic basado en "Undertale"

Nota: Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a Toby Fox; solamente el fanfic y mis OCs Scarlett Abyles y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

lucario blanco Esa quizás habría sido una posibilidad... Y sobre "El final intermedio" Nope, solo hice el Malo y el Bueno, hubiera estado bien un final extra pero parecería relleno... XD

Luxter77 Gracias, disfruta el episodio que solo falta uno para terminar :3

gamerkiller Me alegra saber que te gusta mi fanfic, es un gran apoyo para mi los comentarios de todos. Gracias. :)

* * *

Scarlettale

CAP 11 Final MALO

Scarlett se acercó a Asriel, de sus ojos y boca seguía saliendo sin parar aquel líquido oscuro similar a la tinta o a la sangre negra, espesa y horrorosa...

Scarlett: ¡Asriel... ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Soy yo, Scarlett! ¡Somos amigos desde tu antigua forma de Flowey la flor!

El nombrado comenzó a reír con la mirada perdida ante su comentario...

Asriel: ¿Amigos? ¡Nunca fuimos amigos! Chara es la única que me comprendía, ahora le estoy demostrando mi poder. Nunca más nos separaremos, nadie lo hará... Humanos, monstruos, todo el mundo... Descubrirán nuestro poder, acabaremos con todo enemigo que se nos cruce...

Scarlett: ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que recordar! ¡Recuerda todas las aventuras que pasamos mientras atravesamos el Subterráneo, como cambiaste de opinión cuando te conté la verdad sobre Chara, ella te está engañando, te manipula para sus crueles actos egoístas.

Asriel: Eso no es cierto... Ella me dio este gran poder. Quiere que cumplamos nuestros sueños de volver este mundo polvo...

Scarlett: ¡Esos eran los deseos de ese demonio, no los tuyos! ¡Esa es la razón por la que te negaste a matar a esos humanos cuando llegaste a la superficie aquella vez!

* * *

 ** _\- - - BAD ENDING - - -_**

* * *

Asriel: Me arrepiento de no haberlos matado antes... Nada de esto hubiera pasado. Debí obedecer las órdenes de Chara y seguir con el plan de conseguir las almas humanas para romper la barrera... pero fui débil... No pude hacerlo... (Pausa) _¡Pero ahora..._ _ **es diferente**_ _!_

Levantó sus brazos creando una cantidad imposible de estrellas negras con rojo, junto con rayos letales a su alrededor... Pensaba aniquilar todo el mundo en segundos... Pero antes de lanzar sus ataques el tiempo fue detenido y Scarlett fue enviada al mundo real otra vez...

Scarlett: ¡¿P-pero qué...?! (Asustada)

Chara: Oh... Que lástima... Has sido incapaz de purificar el alma corrupta de Asriel... Bueno, es hora de asumir mi parte del trato. Tu cuerpo desde ahora me pertenece. (Sonriendo ampliamente)

Scarlett: ¡Déjame un poco más... sé que puedo...! (Desesperada)

Chara: ¿Hacer qué? ¡Es el fin! Asriel estaba a punto de destruir ese mundo por completo... ¿No lo viste? ¿Acaso estabas cegada... por tu determinación?... (Pausa) Lo has perdido todo... No queda más tiempo por perder. Tomaré mi parte del trato ahora mismo...

Scarlett intentó escapar, pero Chara había sido más rápida, como estaba en una forma fantasmal no le fue difícil tomar el cuerpo de la humana... Ahora ambas estaban fusionadas sin vuelta atrás... **Chara había ganado el juego...**

Scarlett no podía moverse a voluntad, pero sentía cada acción que se efectuaba en ella, ahora invadido por el ser maligno... Sintió como sus ojos se oscurecían y aquel repugnante líquido negro comenzaba a salir de éstos al igual que de su boca. Una sonrisa desquiciada se le formó inconscientemente, no podía borrarla, ya no tenía ningún control sobre su propio cuerpo...

Chara: Oh... Mucho mejor... Hace tiempo que deseaba volver a tener un cuerpo real... Pero morir fue un gran inconveniente... Solo pude manipular el alma de ese humano superficial llamado Frisk... Pero fue de gran ayuda de todos modos... (Observó sus nuevas manos mientras los formaba en puños) ¿Qué mejor forma de celebrarlo que con crear caós y destrucción en el mundo?... Pero primero.. Regresaré a mi verdadera imagen... Es tu cuerpo, pero con mis poderes podré modificarlo a mi gusto, rasgos faciales, estatura, vestimenta, y... no olvidemos mi amado _**cuchillo real**_...

Scarlett ahora solo podía manifestarse en el subconsciente de Chara. Le hacía recordar a una clase de trastorno mental donde en un solo cuerpo habitaban dos personalidades... A la que se denominaba como "Doble identidad disociativa" Que aterrador... Ella se había convertido en la recesiva y Chara en la dominante...

Scarlett: ¡Chara, detente, por favor, olvida esos planes genocidas! (Gritando en lo más profundo de su cabeza)

Chara: ¡Ha, ha, ha... ¿Todavía crees que puedes hacer algo para evitar mis planes?! ¡Perdiste tu única oportunidad! ¡Al no poder salvar a Asriel no pudiste salvarte a ti misma! ¡Que comience la diversión! ¡Mi plan recién está comenzando!

El demonio ya había modificado por completo el cuerpo de Scarlett, lo había convertido en una réplica de ella misma, idéntico al del juego, simulando ser una pequeña niña con su suéter a rayas y sus otras vestimentas... Su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más siniestra al pensar como se divertiría en esta nueva realidad...

Levantó su mano derecha en frente de la pantalla... y forzó al Asriel trastornado para que finalmente lanzara su ataque mortal hacia todos los monstruos indefensos que estaban allí esperando la muerte.

Scarlett quedó en shock y todo se volvió oscuro cuando vio a todos sus amigos desaparecer en segundos... **Absolutamente a todos...** Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton, Toriel, Asgore, Papyrus, Sans... Y peor aún... a su mejor amiga Bianca. Todos aniquilados por el inmenso poder maligno de Asriel otorgado por el demonio que ahora manipulaba su cuerpo y a su vez que poseía bajo su poder su alma... **_Ya había perdido todo lo que le importaba... ¿Para qué seguir luchando por una causa perdida?..._**

Chara: Parece que Asriel terminó el trabajo en ese mundo... Es tiempo de pasar al siguiente... ¿No lo piensas así?. (Burlándose)

Scarlett se mantuvo en completo silencio... No tenía nada más que decir. Ya nada le quedaba. Todo su mundo había desaparecido hace tan solo unos momentos... Solo quería desaparecer ella también olvidando todo lo ocurrido... Pero Chara quería verla sufrir... Quería que sintiera ese terrible vacío, estar sola sin ningún amigo con quien confiar.

Chara: ¿Sin comentarios? Como quieras, de todos modos te obligaré a presenciar todo mi trabajo... No tendrás otra opción... Ha.. ha...

Esta vez levantó ambas manos contra la pantalla de la computadora... Oscuridad comenzó a salir de allí a su vez que una sombra aparecía... En pocos segundos el Asriel del juego había aparecido en el mundo real, ahora mucho más deformado, similar a un amalgamate, con partes de su cuerpo fundidas y derretidas cayendo sobre el piso... Asriel se había convertido en un ser de oscuridad... Ya nada quedaba de él. _**Ahora era la marioneta de Chara...**_

Scarlett lo miró aterrorizada, ese niño demonio lo había corrompido hasta tal punto que el mismo Asriel se había convertido en un ser de pura maldad como ella...

Chara: ¡Ven mi sirviente, volveremos este mundo cenizas!

La figura oscura comenzó a moverse en dirección de la salida, dejando una espesa sustancia negra sobre el suelo, desintegrándolo como si fuera compuesto por ácido...

Scarlett: ¡P-por favor, detente! (Angustiada)

Chara: Que comience el espectáculo...

Scarlett: ¡No borres el mundo! (Tuvo escalofríos cuando sintió el peso de Chara contra su penosa alma)

Chara: **Esa decisión ya la habías tomado hace mucho tiempo...**

Ambos salieron hacía el mundo exterior. El nuevo reino de caós y de destrucción estaba a punto de comenzar... _El apocalipsis._

Chara: _**Transformemos este mundo en el infierno, todos verán mi verdadero poder...**_

I - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **Meses después** \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I

El mundo estaba completamente desértico, Chara era el único ser viviente en todo este planeta... La conciencia de Scarlett continuaba atrapada junto a la de la niña demonio... Retorciéndose en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos contaminados...

La niña vestida de rayas dio una mirada de admiración a su "Trabajo" perfecto antes de comenzar a reír como desquiciada... Scarlett lloraba para sus adentros, había perdido absolutamente todo lo que alguna vez amó...

Chara: ¿No estás contenta con mi gran obra? ¡Es todo un espectáculo, lo que siempre desee, mi sueño hecho realidad...! Un mundo completamente hundido en las tinieblas... ¿Qué podría ser mejor que esto?... (Sin parar de reír)

Scarlett no respondió, ya no tenía caso hacer nada...

Chara: ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¡Ha,ha,ha! Ahora sería un buen momento para reiniciar todo y volver a destruir el mundo una vez más... (Esperó alguna respuesta opositora... nada) Parece que ya nada te importa... Bien ahora... (Descubrió que había perdido el último punto de SAVE) ¿Q-qué...? ¡¿Donde está mi punto de guardado?! (Gritó furiosa, Scarlett rió en voz baja) ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Ahora nos quedaremos así para siempre! (En shock)

Finalmente la pobre y destrozada alma de la humana dijo algunas palabras de respuesta...

Scarlett: Lo hice cuando tuve mi última oportunidad... No me importa si quedamos para siempre en esta horrible dimensión... Al menos así jamás volverás a dañar a otros... (Sonriendo débilmente)

Chara: ¿P-por qué? ¡Haré de tu vida un infierno! ¡Haré que tu alma sufra por esto!

Scarlett: Entré al infierno desde que tomaste mi cuerpo... Nada será peor que eso, has lo que quieras, pero no me arrepentiré de haber detenido tu plan de reiniciar la línea del tiempo una vez más.

Chara: _**Te arrepentirás de esto. Es una promesa.**_

* * *

¡Final malo completado! ¿Quieren ver el final BUENO? ¡Será el siguiente, el final del fanfic! :D

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :3

Atte rocioam7


	12. Final BUENO

Fanfic basado en "Undertale"

Nota: Los personajes y lugares de la historia no me pertenecen, sino a Toby Fox; solamente el fanfic y mis OCs Scarlett Abyles y Bianca son de mi propiedad.

Espero que les agrade mi historia, sus comentarios y críticas son aceptadas mientras sean productivas. Y pido disculpas si se me ha salteado alguna falta ortográfica. :3

Reviews

Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, me he divertido mucho escribiéndola en mis ratos libres, y es posible que sea la última que termine en estos momentos por mi falta de tiempo, espero más adelante poder seguir participando en más fanfics. Nos veremos pronto :)

* * *

Scarlettale

CAP 12 Final BUENO

Scarlett se acercó a Asriel, de sus ojos y boca seguía saliendo sin parar aquel líquido oscuro similar a la tinta o a la sangre negra, espesa y horrorosa...

Scarlett: ¡Asriel... ¿Te acuerdas de mi? Soy yo, Scarlett! ¡Somos amigos desde tu antigua forma de Flowey la flor!

El nombrado comenzó a reír con la mirada perdida ante su comentario...

Asriel: ¿Amigos? ¡Nunca fuimos amigos! Chara es la única que me comprendía, ahora le estoy demostrando mi poder. Nunca más nos separaremos, nadie lo hará... Humanos, monstruos, todo el mundo... Descubrirán nuestro poder, acabaremos con todo enemigo que se nos cruce...

Scarlett: ¡Por favor! ¡Tienes que recordar! ¡Recuerda todas las aventuras que pasamos mientras atravesamos el Subterráneo, como cambiaste de opinión cuando te conté la verdad sobre Chara, ella te está engañando, te manipula para sus crueles actos egoístas.

Asriel: Eso no es cierto... Ella me dio este gran poder. Quiere que cumplamos nuestros sueños de volver este mundo polvo...

Scarlett: ¡Esos eran los deseos de ese demonio, no los tuyos! ¡Esa es la razón por la que te negaste a matar a esos humanos cuando llegaste a la superficie aquella vez!

* * *

 **\- - - HAPPY ENDING - - -**

* * *

Asriel: N-no... Estás en un error... no asesiné a esos humanos porque... ¡Era débil! ¡Pero ahora ya no lo soy más!

Scarlett: ¿Estás tan seguro? ¡Debes recordar ese momento con exactitud! ¡Cuando fuiste cruelmente manipulado por Chara, tras absorber su alma! Todos los monstruos creyeron que fuiste tú quien llevó el cuerpo de la humana hasta la villa de humanos, pero en realidad fue ella misma quien se llevó a hasta allí, buscando matar a aquellos humanos...

Asriel: ¡N-no! ¡No es verdad! ¡Yo nunca...! (Pero fue interrumpido)

Scarlett: Fue tu alma bondadosa la que evitó los planes de Chara, te negaste a matarlos porque eras alguien bueno, ¡Y lo sigues siendo! ¡Solo que tu alma ahora está destrozada, **pero yo la sanaré**!

Asriel: ¡N-no puedes! ¡Estoy bien como estoy ahora! ¡Chara... es mi mejor amiga, no tu! (Su expresión mostraba mucho dolor)

Scarlett: ¡Despierta! ¡En este mismo momento ella se apoderó de tu cuerpo! ¿Acaso consideras esos actos como "Amistosos"? ¡Recapacita por favor!

Asriel: ¡V-voy a eliminarte! ¡No podrás detener mis planes! ¡Yo...!

Scarlett: ¿Tus planes? ¡Solo mírate! ¡Chara te corrompió en todos los aspectos! ¡Tu alma y tu apariencia! ¡Tan solo fíjate en la sangre que fluye por tu rostro desfigurado! ¡Ese no eres tu!

Asriel pasó su brazo por los ojos, su túnica manchada por la extraña sustancia de color negro... Abrió sus ojos perturbado...

Asriel: T-tienes razón... Estas características no son mías... ¡P-pero no daré vuelta atrás, destruir el mundo también fue idea mía desde el principio! (Hizo aparecer algunas estrellas a su alrededor) Una vez que te derrote se acabarán todas mis dudas acerca de esta realidad...

Scarlett sabía que ya no había tiempo... Si lanzaba ese ataque sería el final... Solo tenía una cosa por hacer, incluso si arriesgaba su vida en ello...

Asriel: ¡Es el f-fin! (Pausa) ... ¡¿Q-qué... haces?! (En shock)

Su ataque se desvaneció en segundos, la chica humana se arriesgó, corrió hacía su mejor amigo corrompido por el niño demonio abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba si en ese mismo momento le daba un golpe final, esto era lo único que se le había ocurrido. La última esperanza.

Scarlett: ¡Se que el verdadero Asriel aún vive! ¡Despierta! ¡Soy yo, Scarlett! ¡Debes recordar quien eres!

Asriel: ¡E-esto no cambiará nada... tu...! (Temblando)

Scarlett: ¡Lucha contra la fuerza maligna de Chara! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Yo confío en ti! ¡Lucha! (Mientras intercambiaban miradas)

Asriel: N-no... N-no... (Su expresión comenzaba a cambiar) ¡Si no escapas...! ¡V-voy a... eliminarte... no te tendré piedad...! (Angustiado)

Scarlett: (Forzando más el abrazo) ¡Mátame si es lo que quieres... Pero no me alejaré de ti! (Triste)

Asriel: Y-yo... (Cerraba lentamente sus ojos con pena... el líquido que desbordaba por ellos comenzaba a desaparecer... y finalmente devolvió el abrazo)

Scarlett se sobresaltó ante su acción... ¿Quiere decir que lo había conseguido?...

Scarlett: ¿Asriel...? (Sorprendida)

Vio su rostro, se veía como antes de haber sido poseído por Chara, la sangre negra había desaparecido por completo, su expresión maliciosa cambiada por una de compasión, una gran tristeza se demostraba en sus ojos, los cuales volvían a recuperar la vida una vez más después de tanta corrupción...

Asriel: ¡Perdóname! ¡Tu eres mi verdadera amiga! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Chara siempre me había utilizado! ¡No puedo seguir permaneciendo ciego por más tiempo! (Apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la humana)

Scarlett: Ya... Ahora todo va a estar bien... (Cerrando los ojos mientras seguía abrazándolo)

De la nada la luz roja sangre apareció nuevamente... La figura de la humana caída culpable de todo hizo su aparición con una mirada espeluznante...

Scarlett: C-chara... (Nerviosa)

Asriel sujetó con más fuerza a la humana intentando vagamente protegerla del enemigo... Pero Scarlett negó levemente con la cabeza dándole una mirada tranquilizadora a su amigo... Él la comprendió y la dejó ir resignado... Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo...

La chica dio unos pasos adelante, posicionándose justo en frente de la humana caída...

Scarlett: He ganado... Ahora cumple tu parte del trato... (Dijo confiada, fingiendo valentía)

Chara borró su sonrisa, la sangre de su rostro fluía cada vez más, expresando un odio interminable...

Chara: N-no... No lo haré... ¡No dejaré que todo mi plan se arruine por ti humana estúpida! (Furiosa)

Scarlett. Estás acabada, estás sola, pero yo tengo a mis amigos detrás... (Confiada)

Dirige su mirada hacia todos los monstruos que están a su alrededor, cada uno de ellos aumentando su Determinación hasta niveles insuperables...

Chara: ¿P-por qué?... ¿Por qué te interesas por ellos? No puedo entenderlo... (Mientras apretaba sus dientes con frustración)

Scarlett: Chara... Todavía no es tarde para cambiar. Puedo ayudarte para que puedas entenderlo. (Le ofrece su mano firmemente)

Chara la observa con una expresión nunca antes vista en ella... Estaba representando pena hacía la situación. Su terrible ira y resentimientos no eran nada ahora. Solo tristeza y dolor.

Scarlett: No conozco las razones por las que buscas dañar a los demás... ¡Pero te aseguro que hay una vida mejor si cambias de parecer! ¡Te apoyaremos! (Dando un paso delante)

Chara: (Retrocediendo bruscamente ante la acción de la chica) **¡NO, ALÉJATE DE MI!** (Gritó mientras la alejaba con un golpe brusco tirándola al frío piso)

Asriel: ¡Scarlett! (Fue a ayudarla a levantar del suelo) ¡¿E-estás bien?! (Preocupado)

Todos fueron hasta ella, ahora estaba rodeada por todos los presentes, Chara se veía cada vez más confundida, desdichada, sola y destrozada...

Bianca: ¡¿Te lastimó?! (Asustada)

Sans: ¿Te encuentras bien?

Undyne: ¡Vamos humana, eso no es nada para ti, eres fuerte!

Alphys: E-es cierto... ¡P-puedes hacerlo!

Asgore: ¡Permanece determinada! ¡Eres nuestro futuro!

Toriel: ¡No te rindas, todavía tienes que probar mis deliciosos pasteles de canela y caramelo! (Aunque sonaba de broma, lo decía muy en serio...)

Mettaton: ¡Querida, sigue adelante, el show no ha terminado!

Scarlett: G-gracias a todos... ¡No me rendiré por ustedes! (Determinada)

La chica estaba siendo apoyada por todos los que quería, sus amigos estaban aquí para ella, no podía rendirse ahora, no después de esto...

Chara: ¡¿P-p-por qué...?! ¡¿C-como pueden quererte tanto... y de esa manera?! ¡Deberías estar sumergida en la ira y la tristeza! ¡La destrucción tendría que ser la única forma para liberarte...! (Confusa)

Scarlett: ¿Todavía no lo entiendes? (Iba acercándose y cuando llegó a estar de nuevo frente a ella le ofreció su mano) Ahora podrás comenzar una nueva vida, una feliz de verdad. (Ambas dirigen sus miradas a los otros a su alrededor) ¿Ves? ¿No quieres ser parte de esta gran familia?

Chara: P-pero... yo no podría adaptarme a... (Pero fue interrumpida)

Scarlett: Claro que puedes, y como has revivido en esta dimensión puedes vivir una vida nueva, una adecuada esta vez. Todos estaremos contigo, no volverás a sentirte sola de nuevo.

Chara la miró con desconfianza, una última pregunta pasó por su cabeza...

Chara: ¿Confiarán en mi, incluso sabiendo todo lo que les hice...?

Scarlett miró a sus amigos insinuando que ellos mismos dieran una respuesta...

Toriel: A pesar de todo lo que hiciste... sigues siendo mi niña, quiero regresar a esos viejos tiempos en los que éramos una familia... (Sonando apenada)

Asgore: Tori tiene razón... Pienso igual que ella... Volvamos a ser una familia como antes...

Toriel: No me llames "Tori", Dreemurr... Además, yo no volveré contigo... (Molesta y cruzada de brazos)

Asgore: :C

Chara: P-pero... ¿Acaso se olvidaron cuando te envenené con aquellas flores en aquella vez...? (Observando al rey de los monstruos)

Ambos se miraron con comprensión antes de dar una respuesta...

Asgore: Ya no importa, ahora todo es diferente...

Toriel: Por favor, se buena desde ahora... ¿De acuerdo? (Con una sonrisa tierna)

Chara asintió con cierta molestia... No estaba segura de todo esto... ¿Pero qué mas le quedaba por hacer? Estaba obligada a cumplir su parte del trato como consecuencia de su derrota. ¿Qué iba a perder intentándolo de todos modos...?

Scarlett: Los demás... ¿Que piensan? (Observando a los restantes)

Undyne: ¡Por tu culpa el hijo del rey murió...! Pero vivir en el pasado nunca es bueno... Supongo que tendremos que darte otra oportunidad... (Evadiendo la mirada pero pareciendo menos agresiva)

Alphys: Y-yo... también creo que mereces un nuevo inicio... Estoy segura que Scarlett te ayudará con ello... (Nerviosa)

Mettaton: ¡Por supuesto querida, y siempre serás bienvenida a mis shows!

Bianca: Si... ¡Pero no nos causes más problemas... por favor! (Tímida)

Sans se acercó peligrosamente a Chara, Scarlett pensó que querría dañarla por todo lo que había hecho, ya conociendo el carácter del esqueleto... pero resultó ser diferente...

Sans: Fuimos enemigos durante mucho tiempo... en otras líneas de tiempo... Pero... si prometes no volver a la ruta genocida... No te haré pasar un mal rato... ¿Ok? (Sin perder seriedad en el asunto)

Todos los presentes, menos Chara, Scarlett y Asriel, no comprendían lo que significaba "Ruta genocida" Pero ese detalle era mejor permaneciendo en secreto... O quizás los planes y opiniones de los monstruos cambiarían drásticamente ante la idea de que Chara estuviera junto a ellos.

Chara asintió evadiendo la mirada, realmente no se llevaba bien con Sans, pero quizás debía darle otro punto de vista...

Finalmente Asriel se acercó hasta estar en frente de ella... Guardaron silencio durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente habló...

Asriel: Me has estado manipulando desde que nos conocimos. En más de un sentido. En nuestra vida en el Subterráneo, cuando controlaste mi cuerpo al absorber tu alma y ahora para intentar destruir a Scarlett... (Pausa) P-pero, a pesar de todo, siempre fuiste como una hermana para mi. Eras la única que me comprendía. La pasábamos bien juntos, jugando y recorriendo estas tierras... (Pausa) Pero tengo una pregunta que hacerte y quiero que seas sincera... ¿Estás realmente dispuesta a cambiar?.

Chara: Y-yo...

Asriel: Yo ya lo hice. Admito que no fue una decisión propia... Fue gracias a Scarlett... Todavía sigo con mis tendencias homicidas... pero están... "Controladas". Y quiero que eso mismo hagas desde ahora.

Scarlett: Y te prometo que ese tipo de temas no te van a faltar... ya que yo también amo el terror y la violencia... (Riendo un poco)

Chara: ¿Lo dices en serio? (Sorprendida)

Scarlett: Sip, ante ti está una chica adicta al horror, creo que nos podríamos llevar bien si tan solo lo intentas. (Sonriendo)

Chara: En ese caso... podría darles una oportunidad... (Pensativa)

Scarlett: Bien, entonces está todo decidido... Desde hoy serás una nueva Chara. (Feliz)

Sans: Y si rompes tu promesa... Tendrás un mal rato... (Sonriendo ampliamente con sus cuencas totalmente negras)

Chara: No me intimidas comediante... (Volviendo a sonreír, pero esta vez no se hallaba vacía, todo lo contrario)

Scarlett: ¡Ven, es momento de comenzar un nuevo inicio! (Ofreciendo su mano una vez más)

Chara agarró su mano con precaución, pero Scarlett la empujó para darle un abrazo "Forzado", no reaccionó negativamente, simplemente quedó en shock, pero lentamente se lo devolvió de una forma más tranquila... Parece que actuaba con sinceridad por primera vez...

Horas después...

Estaban todos reunidos en las Ruinas, específicamente en el hogar de Toriel. Sans había llevado a su hermano Papyrus para que se presenten y sean nuevos amigos. Claro, quitándole la idea de "Capturar a los humanos", pero no fue tan difícil ya que ahí estaba Undyne para explicarle las nuevas reglas al esqueleto...

MTT y Alphys habían regresado al laboratorio, la científica real finalmente se había decidido de liberar y de regresar a sus familias a los Amalgamates, por la insistencia de Scarlett ante ello... Cuando se enteró que la humana sabía sobre ellos no pudo negarse a su petición de llevarlos a donde pertenecían... Más que nada porque había un futuro brillante desde ahora y los pobres monstruos deformados conocidos como Amalgamas se merecían también un final feliz.

Asgore estaba allí también, pero Toriel se encargaba de mantener **mucha** distancia entre ellos dos, incluso a pesar de las insistencias del rey monstruo, ella seguía firme ante su decisión. Aún así, le permitía comer alguna que otra porción de sus pasteles de canela y caramelo...

Undyne merodeaba por las Ruinas, le había divertido la idea de conocer nuevos territorios en el Subterráneo...

Asriel había regresado a su antigua forma de flor... pero se sentía... "Diferente". Scarlett le insistía que alguna parte de las almas que había absorbido todavía permanecía con él... por lo que se podría decir que ahora poseía algún que otro fragmento de un alma auténtica... Eso lo llenaba de Determinación.

Chara había liberado la consciencia de Frisk, el pobre niño había despertado sin recuerdos, pero al ver que los monstruos eran amigables, decidió, tras pensarlo mucho, dejarlo llevar y vivir desde ahora en el Subterráneo con su nueva familia, la cual sería Toriel, Chara, Flowey y Scarlett.

Como acto final, Chara devolvió al mundo real a todas "Sus víctimas" que había llevado a esta dimensión, y regresado todas las almas que ya no iba a necesitar nunca más. Desde ahora tenía nuevos propósitos, y en ninguno de ellos incluiría destruir el mundo. Siempre y cuando Scarlett cumpliera su promesa, de ofrecerle un reemplazo a su necesidad de violencia.. ya sea con películas, historias o lo que fuese... Ese era el trato y la chica humana no iba a negarse ya que tenían ese gusto compartido...

Bianca fue enviada de vuelta al mundo real, lo pensó un tiempo, pero llegó a la triste conclusión que ella no pertenecía aquí como su amiga. Sin embargo no iba a impedirle vivir sus sueños a Scarlett por su decisión... la despedida fue larga, pero Chara les prometió a las dos que quizás en algún otro momento ella las podría volver a unir una vez más, aunque sea para saludarse de vez en cuando. Ambas estuvieron felices por aquel anuncio...

Un brillante futuro aparecía frente a los ojos de todos, todo gracias a la gran Determinación de una humana que buscaba lo mejor para sus amigos y que a su vez confiaba en poder lograrlo si no se rendía...

Nunca antes vivir en el Subterráneo se había vuelto una aventura como hasta ahora, ya los monstruos no pensaban en el encierro, sino en un nuevo estilo de vida, donde su monotonía se acabaría de una vez por todas...

FIN

* * *

¡Final bueno completado! ¡Que cada lector decida que final les gusta más! :3

Espero que les pareciera bien este final, últimamente no he estado muy inspirada, supongo que por el cansancio, pero a pesar de todo me esforcé para que fuera el mejor final posible para no decepcionarlos.. :O

Si preguntan si haré una secuela... Todavía no me decido, todo dependerá de si tengo tiempo, imaginación y DETERMINACIÓN para continuarla. XD

¡Hasta la siguiente historia! :3

Atte rocioam7


End file.
